Mad Love
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: After Megatron is captured by the Autobots, he is locked in an mental asylum with a young, novice femme for a psychiatrist. He decides to viciously manipulate her into letting him out, but what results however, is something neither of them planned for.
1. And here we go

I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload this yet, but Mrs. Optimus Prime kinda convinced me into doing so. It takes place in the Energon-verse...(hears groans) I know, that wasn't the most popular series but Megatron from that series doesn't get enough credit. Furthermore, this is based off the Batman episode called Mad Love where Harley explains how she met Joker and fell in love with the psychopathic maniac. I hope you guys enjoy this!

_Disclaimer_: Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not to me. Vindemiatrix (_Vin-deh-me-uh-trix_) and Vega do belong to me however.

* * *

**1.**

"_**And here…we…go!"**_

Sure it had been startling that the Autobots had managed to capture the infamous leader of the Decepticons, but it was another thing that she was being asked to be Megatron's _psychiatrist_. Vega wasn't even sure how the Autobots had managed to capture the leader of the Decepticons and imprison him in a mental asylum for therapy…therapy before his trial and most likely, his execution. Vega growled as she read over the report she had received from Optimus' top medical expert of the day, a stupid Omnicon named Signalflare. Her services were _requested_ by that of Optimus Prime, she was the only psychiatrist with the _ability_ to tame Megatron's mangled mind.

So much for flattery.

Growling, Vega got up from her desk and walked over to a small monitor that was in her office. She punched a few buttons and after a few seconds, she managed to set up a video transmission to the Autobots in Ocean City. She drummed her fingers impatiently against the computer consol before Signalflare answered her incoming transmission.

"Oh hey Vega," he greeted her, "I—

"I don't accept!" she barked angrily, "Just what in your right mind makes you _think_ I'm at all qualified to deal with Megatron of all transformers?"

"We've read over your résumé and we're _impressed_ Vega…you've helped cure more psychotic transformers than any other transformer we know."

"I'm a novice though, and I've only cured five patients!"

"That's still more than anyone else…you've never failed with a patient. And all of your patients have been similar to Megatron, just without the fame."

"Megatron is different, every patient is different. Megatron will eat a novice like me for breakfast."

"The asylum you work at has the best security we can find as well, so…he's going there, you are to be his therapist. Optimus will visit you on Cybertron from time to time to make sure everything is going alright."

Vega growled, "You mean I don't have a choice in this?"

"No…"

"My youth doesn't worry you at all either? My gender? Did you take anything into account before you put this burden upon me?"

"Your boss, Vindemiatrix, has full faith in you Vega. Megatron is being transported to the Cybertron Mental Asylum as we speak. You have a scheduled therapy session with him tonight…if anything goes wrong, just let someone know. Everyone has full faith and confidence in you."

Vega pursed her lips to the side pondering his words.

"You'll be alright Vega. Signalflare out," and he ended the transmission.

Vega slammed a fist on the computer consol before leaving her office and heading to her boss' office. When she got to it, she knocked on the door and heard his baritone voice inside say, "Come in!"

Vega walked into Vindemiatrix's room, the door closing behind her. Vindemiatrix looked up from his desk and looked at her, smiling. "What brings you here Vega?" he asked.

"I'm giving Megatron therapy?"

"Yes, you're the only one who is really ready for the job."

"What about you sir?"

"You have had more success with patients than I have. And you know that I don't give therapy anymore…"

"Yes sir."

"I merely run this asylum, and I think you are more than ready."

"What's the point of giving Megatron therapy though if he's just going to be executed?"

"Optimus Prime wants to see if there's a chance he can be…saved I guess the word is. The last thing he wants to resort to is execution."

"I say we just kill him and—

"Don't you want a challenge Vega?"

She sighed heavily, "I suppose so."

"Megatron is going to be getting here soon; I'll notify you as soon as he's settled in. Then you can meet with him."

"Um…yay…" she sighed unenthusiastically.

"There are a couple things I need to let you know though, Megatron is different than any other patient we've ever had. We can't let him know that if he behaves better we'll let him out. He's in here for a long time."

"Wonderful," Vega remarked.

"Look, I know you're not happy about this, but your paycheck has been tripled."

Vega's optics widened, "For as long as I treat Megatron?"

"Yes."

"Alright, he can stay then. But if he doesn't improve and I'm left wanting to carve out sparks and bang heads together, he's getting out of here."

Vindemiatrix chuckled, "Deal."

And they shook hands. Vindemiatrix then handed Vega a folder on Megatron that was thick. Vega hadn't seen a folder with so much detail on a patient before…she took it and looked to her boss saying, "I've got work to do…I'll catch up with you later."

"See you around Vega."

She left his office and headed back to hers to familiarize herself with Megatron's history and hopefully figure out a method of therapy to use when it came time for their session tonight.

* * *

Megatron was not the _least_ bit impressed. The mission had gone all wrong…he had been leading a raid on Ocean City and when he issued a retreat, all of his troops managed to get away, but no, he got blasted from behind and it completely disabled his flight system. He fell back on the deck of the city and was apprehended, his weapons taken away, and he was immediately imprisoned. He hadn't even had the chance to fight back. His inner core shook with anger, when he escaped, it wasn't a matter of if to him, he _would _escape and when he did, he would kill every last Autobot that dared to imprison him.

He was being transported to some sort of mental asylum now, that's all he knew…he wanted to laugh at the fact that they really thought therapy could cure him of his ways…of his psychotic nature. Sure, they may be laughing at his current situation right now but…

…he would be getting the last laugh.

"Alright, we're going in for a landing," his guard said to him.

Megatron hadn't bothered to remember what his name was…he'd just be killing him the next chance he got anyway.

"We'll be at the asylum soon."

"Do me a favor and shut up."

* * *

Vega woke up to someone knocking on the door. Sitting up, she glanced around and realized she had fallen asleep reading the report on Megatron. It had been interesting up until it had got to the present day and she knew everything that had happened without needing to be told.

"Vega are you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep…come in."

Vindemiatrix entered and looked at her with a smirk on his face, "You fell asleep reading Megatron's report? Come on, I thought you would've been fascinated by it."

"I was…until I read about stuff I've heard five million times. How long I have been in here?"

"All afternoon, come on, Megatron's here, your therapy session with him starts in five minutes."

"Oh wonderful…" she trailed off and followed Vindemiatrix down a hallway into Ward A where Megatron was being kept.

Some of the inmates whistled and hollered at her as she walked by with Vindemiatrix, but she ignored them as she walked along. After a few moments, her boss stopped outside a cell. Vega looked inside and met the cold gaze of the Decepticon leader. She felt his optics roam her figure and she watched as he smirked. Vega felt a chill shiver through her chassis…she was able to hide it and Vindemiatrix looked to her, "Have fun."

She didn't say anything and watched as her boss walked away. Peering through the force-field that acted like glass but held the inmates in, Vega sighed and went over to the door. She took the card that was hanging around her neck and slid it into the keypad on the door. In the asylum, they didn't use number passcodes to unlock the door…inmates were memorizing the sounds each number made and escaping, so they switched to cards that unlocked the doors. It was much more efficient, and not one inmate had escaped since then.

The door to Megatron's cell unlocked and she went inside, closing the door behind her. Once inside, she slid her card through another keypad, which caused a metal screen to come down in front of the force field. Megatron as the metal wall came down and then looked back to the femme.

"What's that wall for?" he asked nonchalantly.

"It's so nobody can see us. Therapy sessions are supposed to be completely private," she answered.

"Where's that other guy that was with you?"

"He's in charge of this asylum; he doesn't give therapy…not anymore since I came. His name is Vindemiatrix—

He chuckled, "What kind of a name is that? It has too many syllables." He then looked to her and asked, "What are you, his jester?"

Vega crossed her arms and glared at him, "I'm your psychiatrist."

"Nice to meet you Jester."

"Vega."

"Whatever."

Vega shook her head and sat down at a small table that was in the cell. Megatron guessed the only purpose of the table was for the psychiatrist to sit at during the therapy sessions. He watched as Vega set a folder on the table that had his name on it. Smirking, he stood and walked over to her. Vega glanced at him as she scribbled something on a notepad. Megatron sat down across from her at the table and took the folder, "What's this say?"

Vega quickly snatched it away from him, "It's classified." And she continued her notes.

"Aren't you going to look at it?" he asked.

"I already did before I came in here. I have to say I'm impressed…your folder is the thickest one I've ever seen out of all our patients here."

Megatron let a huff of air pass through his nose.

"But like every other patient…you're sick in the mind. So…care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me what my problem is?"

Vega looked at him, "I would if I could."

Megatron grinned, "Would you like to know why I became leader of the Decepticons?"

Vega glanced down at the file…that information wasn't in there. She looked back up at him, "Enlighten me."

"All the time I was growing up," he began, "I wasn't accepted by anybody. My creators put me out on the street…I was forced to drop out of the Academy. When I was older, I started my own gladiator business and that's how I learned how to fight. I was the best around and nobody could defeat me. I was drugged not to feel emotion…and eventually I was expelled from my own game. I suffered from terrible withdrawal, but I managed to survive. During my withdrawal though, I kept having these dreams of a city, a city that would one day be mine. And a city became mine. A group of gladiator friends and I started a rebellion in Kaon. We called ourselves the Decepticons and I was their leader. We took over the city after I killed Sentinel Prime…and from there we went for the rest of the Cybertron and the universe."

Vega finished her notes and looked up at him, "So you're a psychopathic megalomaniac."

"I guess that describes me."

"Well this is going to be fun," she mused mostly to herself.

"Why are you my psychiatrist?"

"I wish I knew that answer to that. Supposedly I'm the only one qualified enough to be…if I had the choice I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why, are you afraid of me?"

Vega didn't answer, which only caused the Decepticon leader to grin. Vega stood from the table and said, "Well, I have other patients to see before the asylum closes. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as he stood.

Vega saw that her head only came up to the insignia on his chest. He towered over her. Vega looked up so that her crimson optics met his. Megatron looked her over again, taking in her features. Her main color was silver; she had crimson highlights and black accents. She was built well for a femme, but as Megatron looked her over, he couldn't tell what she transformed into.

Vega felt his optics roaming over her chassis again and was immediately uncomfortable. "Sorry to disappoint you," she replied answering his question, "But I have other priorities besides you."

"I don't like sarcasm."

She sighed heavily.

"What do you transform into?" he asked.

"A human," she answered.

"Oh, so you're a pretender."

"I don't like that word, but yes."

He let another huff of air from his nose and he returned to his recharge berth where he sat down. "You can go," he said, "But you better come back tomorrow."

"I will," she promised and turned to head towards the door.

"You know," he stated suddenly as Vega let the wall come back up, "I didn't know this asylum had such pretty psychiatrists."

Vega turned to him momentarily, a noticeable blush on her white face as she walked out of the room. Megatron grinned as he watched her walk away. He could tell from her looks that she was very young, however if she was giving him therapy she must have been very experienced. Nonetheless, by her reaction he knew he was fully capable of manipulating her into letting him out.

And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

* * *

Well...I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	2. It's all part of the plan

I guess it's about time I updated this story. I would've uploaded it sooner, but like when I got like, 100 words into this I lost all enthusiasm. Then FFN stopped working for a little while...then my enthusiasm came back. So, sorry about the wait. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

**2.**

"_**It's all part of the plan."**_

Vega came back the next morning, bright and early. So early in fact, that Megatron was not even awake yet. The femme stood and looked at him for a moment as he slept soundly. Impatiently, she cleared her throat and his red optics flickered online. The Decepticon leader noticed her immediately. He yawned nonchalantly before sitting up and saying in a rather tired voice, "You're here early. Did you miss me that much?"

"Hardly," she replied, "You're just not used to my schedule."

He smirked, "Do I get you all day?"

"I think you would get bored of me after an hour."

"You are quite stoic…which I guess would translate into boring. You need a little more life to you," he remarked impatiently this time, _"Perhaps I could give you a little more life."_

"I am supposed to appear boring to you," she answered as she went over to the table and pulled out a chair. She faced it towards his recharge berth and sat down, "How'd you sleep?"

"Do you really care? Or are you asking that because that's also part of the protocol?"

"Do you think my superiors _really_ care to know how you slept last night?"

"I guess asking how I slept is a good way to change the topic…I want to see the real you Vega, instead of just my jester."

"I am not your jester, I am your psychiatrist."

"You're not even funny. Do you argue with all your patients? Tell me how you cure them because whatever method you are using now with me just isn't working."

"I am not allowed to tell you those things—

"You need to become more of an existentialist, do what you want to do, don't let people tell you what to do."

"Is that the motto you live by?"

"It's gotten me this far hasn't it?" Megatron watched her with fake curiosity as she wrote something down onto a datapad. Apparently she had observed something that he didn't know he was giving away, whatever it was; he would have to be more careful.

Vega looked over what she had wrote about the Decepticon leader: somewhat of an existentialist, tries to manipulate me, acts as a psychiatrist to me, asks a lot of rhetorical questions…Vega looked up at him, pursing her lips to the side and tapping the stylus she used to write on the datapad against her chin. There had to be a way to cure him and unknot his demented mainframe, but she knew it was going to be harder than heck finding out how.

"Forget something?" he asked with a smirk.

Vega was snapped from her thoughts and a frown spread across her face. "Do you really think I'm boring?" she asked, hoping that talking about herself would keep him talking and subtly revealing little details about himself.

"Yes, and temperamental…you look like the feisty type too."

Vega sighed heavily, she didn't want to ask the next question, but she knew that at some point during their therapy sessions that it was going to have to be asked. "How do you like your femmes?"

He grinned wickedly, "Young, feisty but not overaggressive, those femmes turn out to be no more than a pain in the aft."

"So…passive?"

"Yes, but still feisty…" he trailed off as he watched Vega scribble his words down onto the datapad, "Are you interested?"

"No, keep going."

He frowned at her automatic response, "I like truthful ones too, innocent ones, entertaining ones, ones with a good sense of humor…ones that'll put a smile on my face."

She looked up at him after she finished writing. She could tell he was slightly irritated by something and went to ask him something else, but he spoke first. "How do you like your mechs?" he questioned bluntly.

"That's impertinent."

"And that's you following the rules…" he said and then added, "I don't like boring femmes."

"Then I guess you won't like me."

He didn't say anything and simply waited for the next question. Vega didn't keep him waiting either. Without any hesitance, she dropped a bomb. "According to the report, some have labeled you as having repressed homoerotic tendencies towards Optimus…" she stopped when she saw the most awful expression spread across his face.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed, startling Vega.

Vega knew she should've never mentioned it as all hell broke loose within his cell. He stood angrily…it was then Vega wished that the prisoners were restrained during their therapy sessions.

"Come here," he seethed through clenched teeth.

He was snarling like some wild Earth animal; the expression on his face screamed hate, hate for the idea of it, hate for _her_ for even suggesting it. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her out of the chair and threw her into his recharge berth.

"I'll show you that I'm not some f—king gay!" he roared venomously.

Her optics widened and she didn't hesitate to leave the room before the situation got any worse. She was just glad as she exited and watched the wall go up to his cell that he hadn't stopped her from leaving. Vega hit herself mentally; she was stupid for not thinking before asking that question. Next time she asked him something that touchy, she would have to think about it first, or give him a warning.

If there was a next time.

A thought hit Vega and she quickly scribbled it onto the datapad she was using: Megatron is very sensitive to homosexuality, call him one, he will not hesitate to kill you. She cast a glance back at him and met his glare before she looked back to the datapad and wrote: uses Earth swears very effectively.

She tucked the datapad under her arm and started back up the hallway to report to Vindemiatrix and let him know what happened. Vega stopped at her office first and plopped the datapad on her desk before going to her superior's office and entering without bothering to knock. He smiled when he saw her.

"How'd things go with Megatron?" he asked.

"Not very good. He flipped out on me for even hinting that he was a homosexual. Did you know he would do that?"

"No," he replied simply, slight disappointment in his voice.

Vega heard the disappointment, "Sorry sir, I shouldn't have gotten him angry—

"You don't need to apologize," he said as he got up from the desk he was sitting at and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down so that his optics were level with hers. "Just be a little more careful. I don't want anything bad happening to you, you're the best psychiatrist I got right now," he said gently, "You're lucky you came out of there in one piece if he flipped out like you say he did."

"Yeah," she answered - not comfortable with the closeness between her and her boss - and then thought, _"I don't think he was planning on ripping me in half though…just…"_ She thought back to how he threw her on the recharge berth and lashed those venomous words at her. _"Just raping me…"_

Primus, strike her down dead right there, she was brushing the issue of rape off way too lightly. Suddenly remembering where she was, Vega looked to Vindemiatrix and smiled softly, "I'm okay, I'm a big femme, I can take care of myself."

Vindemiatrix shook his head and returned to the seat at his desk, "It'd be nice if you started dating."

"Started dating? What makes you think that I've never dated anyone? Oh please don't tell me I look that innocent—

"Started dating again is what I meant," Vindemiatrix said in clarification of his other statement.

"I have to go write up a report on Megatron now," she remarked quickly, heading for the door.

Her boss smiled and shook his head, "See what I mean? You're always working, take somebody out for once, it's healthy and you need it. Come on, how often do you hear your boss telling you to take a break?"

"My boss just give me a hardcore patient to deal with…time to date is on the afterburners for now."

"You break my spark Vega!" he called after her in a mocking tone.

She shook her head and left his office. Vega immediately returned to her own where she went in and plopped down at her desk, the door whooshing shut behind her. She reread her notes that she had taken on Megatron and knew she didn't have that much information on him, of course she had only met with him twice, and her first visit had been very, very brief. She opened the folder Vindemiatrix had given her on the Decepticon leader and immediately started rereading it, highlighting and dissecting just about every sentence, trying in vain to figure out a reason as to why he was so out of control.

Every now and then she took a photograph of the Decepticon leader out of the pile and set it aside, away from the folder. By the time she was finished combing through his report again, she had a pile of relevant information, a pile of potential information, and a pile of photographs of the Decepticon leader. Checking the time, she saw that she should've left for her home an hour ago. Knowing she could use some rest, Vega returned the information to the folder, she placed the relevant information on top, followed by the photographs, and then the potential information.

After locking up her desk, Vega left the office, turning the lights off as she left, and then locked her door. She then headed out of the asylum knowing recharge was one of the best things she could get right about now.

* * *

_Two days_. Megatron growled. For two mornings in a row, he watched Vega walk by his cell upon arriving in the ward without even casting a glance in his direction. For two evenings in a row, he watched as she left the asylum, still not even bothering to glance at him. It had been two days since she had last looked at him and last spoken to him. He certainly didn't miss her; he was just bored out of his mind.

Glancing out of his cell, he noticed a guard standing across the hall doing nothing but trying not to fall asleep. _"How pathetic,"_ Megatron thought as he said, "Do you do favors?"

The guard looked at him and then walked over to the cell. "Favors?" he repeated.

"Good, I got your attention. I need you to do a favor for me."

"Depends on what the favor is."

"You know that young psychiatrist here, Vega."

"Yeah, the babe, what about her?"

Megatron made as if he rolled his optics, "Get her a flower for me, and attach a note to the flower. But make sure the note is fancy."

The guard stared at him as if he were insane…well he was insane, so Megatron guessed it was disbelief. Finally he said, "What kind of flower?"

"A rose you nitwit, don't you know a thing about romance?"

"Don't insult me; I don't have to be doing this favor for you."

"You will or else."

The guard was silent for a moment before he asked, "What do you want the note to say?"

Megatron told him and after another threat, the guard promptly left to retrieve the flower and make the note. The Decepticon leader hoped it wouldn't be long until he saw Vega again.

* * *

Vega didn't know what to think when she walked into her office and saw a rose, not entirely in bloom yet, in a small vase on her desk. There was a note attached to the stem of the flower, and Vega wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to read it or not. Slowly she walked over to her desk and lifted the note.

_I'm sorry. Come and see me again sometime.  
-M_

A flush immediately crossed her cheeks. Of all the people who worked in the asylum, she hadn't expected the leader of the Decepticons to leave her a rose and apologize to her. She smiled softly as she detached the note from the rose.

* * *

Megatron grinned when his optics met Vega's and she walked up to his cell. She had a hand on her hip as she held the note up and asked, "May I ask just how this got into my office?"

He gestured over to the chair in his cell that she sat in during their therapy sessions. Vega sighed heavily before she entered his cell and let the wall come down that allowed them to have their privacy.

"It's about time you stopped ignoring me," he said.

"I haven't been ignoring you," Vega replied as she went over to the chair - it was still turned towards his recharge berth from the last therapy session that she had with him - and sat down in it, "I've been working with your report."

"How so?"

"You answer my question first. I want to know how that rose and note got into my office…if you got out of your cell Vindemiatrix would probably be interested in knowing that."

"If I had gotten out of my cell, I wouldn't have come back. Come on Vega, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Okay then, who put it there?"

"Isn't life nice when it's full of mysteries?"

"Enough of the games, tell me how."

"Curiosity kills the cat, you know. I want my kitty to stay alive," he purred.

"I'm not your pet," she growled.

"Ah, yes you are. Was it a nice rose?"

"It was flattering," but that was all she would say. She wouldn't let him know about the blush, and she certainly wouldn't let him know she found it romantic either. "It'd be even more flattering if you told me who put it in there."

"It's amazing how far threats can get a person."

Vega sighed heavily and stopped her questioning, she could figure out the rest from there. She relaxed in the chair a bit before saying, "Anybody can give out threats, just being who you are made your threats work."

He grinned, "You _are_ smart. Now how about you answer my question?"

"What was it?"

"My report…what have you been doing with it?"

"Reading it, very, very closely."

"For how long have you been doing that?"

"The last two and a half days."

"Good, I've become your obsession."

"If you want to say that," Vega remarked, standing, "Now, I've been working so hard on you I've neglected my other patients, I should go meet with them."

"But you're not going to," he said blatantly, "Now that I've become your obsession, you're going to go back to that little office of yours and leaf through those papers on me, hoping to find an answer. You don't care about anyone else."

Vega struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. He was so cunning, so clever, and he was right. He read her just like an open book, she wasn't going to go meet with her other patients, she was going to comb through his report some more and see if she could find anything else, because right now he was the only one she really cared about. Even though he was locked away in his cell, he was eating up all her time, even when she went home at night. She would sit at her desk in her quarters and stare at his pictures, wondering how he came to be like he was and just how in the name of Primus she could cure him.

"What's it matter to you?" she asked him coldly, "You're no better than me."

"Of course I'm not; I'm a whole lot _worse_ than you."

"I'll be right back," she said and left the cell.

A few minutes later, Vega returned with the report and a datapad. She pulled the chair back up to the table before she sat down in it; Megatron remained seated on the recharge berth.

"Is there any pictures of me in there?" he asked.

"There used to be," she answered as she scanned through a few pages in the report.

He noticed that she had scribbled all over it, highlighted things, and circled things. He smiled, "What happened to them?"

"They're at my home."

"Doing what? Hanging on the walls?"

She couldn't hide a blush as she replied, "So what if they are?"

He chuckled.

"You've never taken a mate?" Vega asked as she looked up from the report and to him.

"Nope, I don't need a femme getting in my way or stealing my authority from me. Plus I don't need the possible spark ache if something should happen to her."

"You mean to tell me that…it's not impossible for you to love?"

"Impossible? Why would it be impossible? I could certainly fall in love if I wanted to, if I felt it were necessary. But I don't want to and it's not necessary."

Vega wrote that done on the datapad and then added: uses love to get what he wants…it's all a ploy. Stupid rose. She couldn't believe she had fallen for that, all he wanted was to get her down here and manipulate her some more so that he wouldn't be so bored until he figured out a way to escape. Heck, he could even be using her as part of his escape plan. Vega glanced at him, oh yes; she was just all part of the plan.

"Well then," she said as she turned fully towards him, "I know better now."

"Enlighten me."

"Your plan, to manipulate me into liking you, to use me and convince me to let you out of here, it's not going to happen anymore. So you'll have to come up with something else. Your brute force really has never failed you, but strategy has."

"I like intelligent femmes too, clever ones, ones that remind me of myself," he replied with a grin, not really caring that she figured out his plan. He had plenty of time to think of another one.

Vega felt his optics roaming her as she continued looking through his report, trying to find other things that she wanted to ask him. The feeling of knowing his optics were on her, studying her, and his CPU drawing conclusions about her finally became too much and she looked to him asking, "Are you enjoying the view?"

"I was just thinking you looked awful."

"Oh…thanks," she said irritated.

"Not in that way, when was the last time you slept?"

"I sleep every night."

"For how long?"

"A few hours."

"Clearly not enough, perhaps you should stop focusing on hacking into my mainframe and actually get some sleep."

"You really don't care if I—

"You might actually figure something out if you got a decent night's rest and your CPU was working at full capacity. Your feeble antics do impress me…I feel that you could impress me further though if you really tried."

"I am not here to entertain you, impress you, or flatter you. I am merely here to talk to you and hopefully help you, but I don't know where that's getting us at this point," she clarified.

"You're so rehearsed. I want to see the real Vega. I do believe the real Vega would be much more my style…"

"You can get used to the asylum Vega."

"Ah now Vega, don't tell me that. As leader of the Decepticons I should not be denied, especially by you."

"Well look, you have been denied and in this place you are no leader of the Decepticons, you're just an insane patient getting therapy from me."

"So you're my only normalcy?"

She looked up at him, "I could be."

Megatron leaned back on the recharge berth; he didn't mind a femme who left him guessing. "Stay here then," he said thinking about her issue with recharging at night.

"I am here," she replied glancing down at the datapad.

"No, tonight. Then you can sleep without interruption, and I can make sure of it."

She wrote something on her datapad: expresses concern over my wellbeing…whether it's feigned or not is still yet to be observed. She turned back to him and said, "As generous as your offer is…I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Don't you trust me Vega?"

"Absolutely not."

"Wise, but you must trust me some. I could easily over power you right now if I wanted to," he remarked, and to intimidate her, he stood up.

"Well…there's no need to…over power me right now," she stated in an uneasy voice as he walked over to her.

"Perhaps you want to trust me," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Or maybe you want me to trust you," she replied, voice unwavering.

He smiled and Vega felt a sudden blush on her cheeks. She really hated right then how her face was white, it made her blushes all the more noticeable, and the last person she wanted seeing her blush was Megatron.

His smile broadened and he wrapped an arm around Vega's waist, "Are you really sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?"

"I…"

His other hand traveled up her arm and to her neck before cupping her cheek gently. Vega stifled a breath…his hands were so big…so warm.

"Well?"

"I…"

He lazily traced a finger down her jaw, both interfering with her senses and her thoughts. Her blush increased and she suddenly took a small step closer to him. _"What am I doing?!"_ was the only coherent thought her CPU could muster, but her body did nothing to respond to the thought.

"I should probably go," she managed to say.

"You always disappoint me."

"I uh…sorry sir," and she stood on the tips of her feet and kissed his cheek lightly. She then broke out of his embrace and gathered up the report before leaving the room.

Megatron touched his cheek where she had kissed him and then grinned. The kiss hadn't been part of his plan…but she was and she was falling into his trap.

And he could hardly wait.

* * *

I hope that wasn't the same cliffie I used in chappie 1...oh well, if it is, it is. Me shall go to be now, I am exhausted. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first one, keep up the good work and uh...please review!


	3. It's a funny world we live in

I apologize profusely for not updating in forever! A lot has happened in the last few weeks, everything ranging from AP Exams, to family emergencies, travelling, and an attention-craving boyfriend. Is there any good news? Well...my grandma is expected to have an almost full recovery after suffering two massive strokes at once and a series of smaller ones, my sister is home from college and I feel whole again, and I made this chapter long since I know you guys have been waiting for it for a long time. Thank you for sticking with me though and thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'll stop talking now and let you read.

* * *

**3.**

"_**It's a funny world we live in."**_

_Two weeks._ Vega was both relieved and frustrated at the same time. She had spent the last couple weeks digging, scraping, sifting through Megatron's file and his words trying to figure out what approach she could take to helping him get better. But it was so complicated. He was insensitive about everything. Try as she might, she couldn't change him or find anything that struck a nerve. Optimus only struck a nerve on him when she had mentioned possible homoerotic tendencies, and she had learned never to suggest anything like that again.

Vega was home at her residence. It was a small building with an office, living area, quarters, guest quarters, and a cleansing room. It was all she could afford and it satisfied her enough. She figured when she got mated, if she ever took the time to date again, that she would select a mech with a fair reputation and with plenty of wealth. Her boss would probably end up being the selected target. She didn't love him, but he showed interest and she was pretty sure she could learn to love him.

To her love was just another one of those psychological disorders. It was crippling, but curable. It could provoke evil, but it was so passionate and kind…sometimes anyways. It looked beautiful at least, holding hands, hugs, kisses, romantic dates, sunsets, gifts, flowers…she sighed heavily.

Megatron had given her a flower.

She had kissed him on the cheek.

A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she realized the small degree of flirting passion between them. She still remembered the morning after she had given the Decepticon leader the small peck on the cheek and returned to his cell.

_He grinned wickedly yet playfully at her when she walked into his cell and the steel curtain had come down, offering them their privacy. Vega glanced at him, not trusting the look in his optics as she thought about crossing the abominable cell to her usual seat. Megatron sat relaxed on his recharge berth, almost too relaxed. He momentarily glanced down at the floor, his grin never fading, before he met her gaze again._

"_Are you going to kiss me again?"_

_She shook her head as she crossed the cell, hoping that the red hue of embarrassment wasn't showing on her cheeks. He shook his head, the smile leaving but the look remained in his optics. "You owe me," he said._

_And she knew he meant it._

Vega lifted one of the pictures of Megatron in her hands and examined it. She heaved a sigh before asking the photo, "Why don't you tell me your secrets? At some point you're going to have to realize that I just want to help you and that I will keep your secrets safe." She stared at the photo intently, memorizing the features she had already memorized countless times before, reminding herself of his devilish, wondrous, captivating smile, his sadistic grinning optics, oh he was a work of art. She knew Primus had taken extra care into molding his angelic and perfect mouth, into shaping and carving his handsome features, into choosing such a splendid hue for his optics.

The femme immediately threw the photo face down onto her desk and threw the report on top of it so she couldn't lift it up and look at it again. _"What am I thinking?"_ she asked herself. She knew those were the types of thoughts that could get her fired. It was against the rules to have even the slightest romantic affair with a client. That's why she had asked Megatron about the rose, but these thoughts that she was having now…and the fact she had kissed him, even though it was just a light peck on the cheek could have gotten her fired, especially since there was a security camera in the room.

But the security cameras were constantly reviewed and monitored by the security personnel at the asylum…she _should_ have been caught. Vega glanced at the time on her internal clock and saw that the asylum had been closed for a few hours now. She had a key to get in and it was more than likely some of the guards would be napping while on duty…

* * *

Megatron smirked darkly when Vega suddenly waltzed into his room unexpectedly. The asylum had been closed for a while and her arrival had brought a wave of mixed emotions: surprise, delight, eagerness, curiosity…he grinned as he sat up on his recharge berth and said, "Vega, what a pleasant surprise. And you came without my report and without a datapad. This must be serious." And he chuckled lowly.

She glanced at him and looked up to where the security camera should have been…but wasn't. Megatron followed her stare and after a moment, he realized what she was looking for. "Oh that," he said, "I got rid of that when I first got here."

"The security camera?" she remarked as she looked back at him.

Megatron sensed her slight disbelief and hissed, "Yes."

"That doesn't make sense," she mused quietly, but the Decepticon leader still heard her.

"Come on, it didn't take me long to realize that the security at this place absolutely sucks. You work here, you should know that. Nobody is watching the security tapes, all those guards you have positioned out there are sleeping half the time."

"Yet nobody has escaped since we upgraded the security system."

"Yet…" and he looked at her.

Vega sighed heavily, "They can't."

"Don't underestimate us Vega, especially me," he warned as he stood up from the recharge berth.

Vega had to bite her bottom lip to keep her CPU from going into a fritz. He was so tall, so enormous, so empowering, all a femme could ever hope for…she bit her lip harder hoping the pain would snap her back to reality. Luckily it did. She stood her ground as Megatron advanced upon her. When he was a breath away from her, he lifted the card she wore around her neck that unlocked and locked the door and brought down the steel wall.

"These cards," he said as he stared at her picture and read the information on it, "They aren't that hard to steal. I could overpower you anytime I please and return to my men. In fact, now would be the most opportune time."

Vega stammered, knowing that he was right, "W-Why haven't you then?"

"Because I want you to release me of your own volition," he grinned.

"Don't count on that happening," she remarked.

"It will, you're very close already," he said and then asked, "What made you think of the security camera anyways? Obviously you were at home thinking of me."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she answered, "If you must know, I was thinking about that time I kissed you."

"My Vega, are you flirting?"

"Not in the least, I was only thinking of how it'll never happen again. I need this job to pay the bills you know."

"Decepticon warriors make ten times the amount you are now. And don't forget that you do owe me…" he trailed off as he reexamined her ID for the asylum. "You know," he said after a few moments as he let his gaze meet hers, "My insignia would look good on you."

"Well, I suppose that's good to know. I won't be wearing it anytime soon."

"Yes you will, you'll be begging me for it."

She sighed heavily and grabbed her ID card back from him and then turned towards the door. "I need to go," she remarked.

"If you must," he responded, "You'll be here in the morning."

He knew her schedule, but he wasn't stating the obvious. He was giving her an order. Vega glanced at him out of the corner of her optic before she left the cell; the wall went up as she walked away. Megatron watched as she left the ward and then he returned to his recharge berth.

* * *

Once she returned home, Vega immediately collapsed on her recharge berth. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Megatron was by far the hardest patient she had ever dealt with. He could easily twist her words and mind; he could easily rip her apart. She had to constantly keep her guard up with him. Any loose crack within her that he found he would break into until he broke her.

She knew his plan, charming her into letting him go. But she wouldn't let it work, no matter how flattering or powerful his flirting could be. Vega would not let him win. She would find a way to make Megatron's plan fail. And she needed to figure out a way soon, before he drove her insane.

* * *

Vega groaned when she heard her alarm go off the next morning. She reached over and shut it off, sighing heavily as she sat up and forced herself to get out of the recharge berth. It felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep that night and she was more exhausted now than when she had gone to bed. _"I'll get to recharge earlier tonight...I can't keep going like this," _she promised herself. Yawning, she stumbled into the cleansing room where she took a quick shower in an effort to wake herself up more. She purposefully made sure the cleansing fluid was cold as it streaked down her body, polishing her armor in the process. Even though the cleansing fluid was cold, she enjoyed the sense of refreshment and revitalization it gave her.

She wondered how often Megatron got to cleanse his armor. The prisoners at the asylum didn't have cleansing rooms inside of their cells. Only under special circumstances were prisoners allowed to cleanse themselves, it was a reward for when they cooperated and started to show signs of improvement. Vega guessed that Megatron had been allowed to cleanse himself at least once, but more than likely, he probably refused the opportunity.

Cleansing rooms at the asylum were not private. Even though there were separate cleansing rooms for both mechs and femmes, there were a number of security cameras in each. From what Vega had learned the previous night, if the security guards weren't watching the tapes of the patients in their cells, they were probably watching the tapes of the patients cleaning themselves, primarily the females. Vega sighed heavily as she turned off the cleansing fluid and leaned against the cold metal inside the cleansing room. She heard herself panting and felt herself shivering. She glanced around before she grabbed a towel and promptly dried herself off before exiting the cleansing room and grabbing the report from the desk. She remembered the photo under the report and turned it so that it was face up. She stared at it for a few long moments before leaving her home for the asylum.

She walked along the all too familiar streets without so much a glance at anything but her path ahead. Her whole life revolved around the asylum, it was depressing yet it was the only life she really knew. She lived and breathed the asylum, she spent all of her time there when she wasn't home working on Megatron's case…heck the thought of taking a vacation never crossed her mind. Everything was work and no play for her…dating was a has been that didn't concern her anymore.

Vega noticed that as she walked closer to the asylum her pace began to slow until she stopped walking all together. She was on the sidewalk, staring at the asylum and its dark, foreboding structure. For no reason she felt weak and could not find the strength to take the steps that were necessary to walk inside. How could she continue living like this? That dark, foreboding pile of agony was her life, the only thing she had, but yet it was the last thing she wanted. She wanted freedom, she wanted to break away from it…but she didn't know how. She would have to find the strength to walk inside and go see her patients until she could find a way of escaping into a new life. She wouldn't sentence herself to this dark damnation; she would find a way to overcome it. All she had to do was figure out how.

Breathing deeply and fighting away that sinking feeling within her, she walked into the asylum, knowing that her days here were numbered. Vega didn't bother to glance inside Megatron's cell as she walked to its entrance. She slid her card and the door unlocked. Promptly, she entered and the steel wall came down outside the force field holding Megatron inside his cell.

She felt the Decepticon leader's optics travel from her to her report and then they met hers where she saw the dismal look in his optics. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring _that_ today," he said in reference to the report, "At least you came."

Vega glanced at the report before commenting, "You were impressed when you first saw this."

"Well you've bored me with it," he snapped, "And you've successfully proven that it's all lies. If you want to figure out how to make me better, you mine as well deal with me. That report hasn't gotten you anywhere."

"You aren't willing to open up and talk," she simply said as she sat down in the chair, tossing the report on the table without even bothering to open it up.

"I'm willing to talk, but a person grows weary of talking about themselves all the time. Why don't you answer some questions for me Vega?"

"You're no therapist," she answered sarcastically.

"Ah, but I am certain I could crack you long before you could crack me."

She narrowed her optics at him before saying, "You know, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I never said I thought you were stupid, just vulnerable and weak."

"I hate you," she remarked as she stood up and grabbed the report. She turned to leave the cell, but before she did so she said, "If I were truly weak and vulnerable, I wouldn't be coming in here and trying to help you. I know your plans and I'm not going to be a part of them. Instead, you can try charming someone else into letting you out. If it works, then you can come and kill me, I don't care anymore. You're wasting my time, I have other things to." And with that, she let the wall come up and she left his cell, heading to Vindemiatrix's office.

Megatron growled loudly as the door shut behind her. He watched her walk away knowing that she would not get away with this. He wouldn't take any other therapist since he knew his plans would work through Vega. If she wouldn't come back of her own will, then he would make her.

Besides, she still owed him a kiss.

* * *

Vindemiatrix was surprised when Vega suddenly stormed into his office without waiting for his approval for her to come in. He could clearly see in the anger in her optics and jumped when she suddenly slammed Megatron's report down on his desk.

"I _refuse_ to work with him anymore!"

"What happened now?" he asked, his voice calm.

"The stupid jerk is hell bent on trying to manipulate me into letting me out, which isn't working might I add because I can see through his stupid, half-assed lies, and now he's insulting me and I'm just not going to take it anymore."

"Vega, calm down, you're just stressed out. I've read over your notes, I think you've made good progress on Megatron, more progress than anyone else here would have been able to."

"Oh please sir don't give me that," she exclaimed exasperated.

"It's true Vega, and I don't want you to drop Megatron, I'm not going to let you. Instead, I'm going to drop the rest of the patients you're working with that way you can focus all your time on Megatron. He needs the most help after all."

Vega was bewildered and she felt her optic twitch in disbelief. "Sir?" she exclaimed hoarsely.

Vindemiatrix nodded, "I think you're the best thing for Megatron right now. I'll give you the rest of the day off since it looks like you need a breather. In fact…why don't you and I go out and get some energon?"

"Right now?" she asked, her CPU still reeling from the shock of what had just happened.

Vindemiatrix shook his head yes, "It won't take long. It'll just be a refresher, something that you need."

He didn't give her the chance to give an answer as he got up from his desk and escorted her out of his office and out of the asylum.

* * *

Vega sipped the energon cube Vindemiatrix had gotten her at a bar slowly. Vindemiatrix had one as well and they were currently walking through a park not too far from the asylum. She vaguely heard her boss rambling on and on about how beautiful the day was. She was too focused on how awful the energon tasted. She didn't know how Vindemiatrix liked the stuff…but it had certainly worked on making her forget Megatron as she concentrated on not gagging at the awful flavor. While her boss wasn't looking, she poured it out on the ground before throwing the cube away.

He was still rambling on about the beautiful day and the beauty of the park and she tuned in just in time to hear him say, "You're beautiful too Vega."

She felt fortunate she didn't have the energon cube anymore or else she would have spit whatever was in her mouth all over the place. Instead, her cheeks flushed red and she mumbled, "Aw Vin, taking me out of the asylum for a breath of fresh air was enough. You didn't have to flatter me too."

"Well, someone has to," he said as they stopped walking. He then turned to her and explained, "I don't try to overwork you, you're just the best that I got. I'll make it a habit of getting you out of the asylum, the last thing I want is you going insane."

"Getting out every now and then is nice…it shows me I can actually have a life."

He smiled, "You should start dating again."

"Yeah I know," she sighed. She watched as his optics left her gaze momentarily and fell to her lips. She felt a sudden panic strike her that told her he couldn't kiss her because she owed a kiss to someone else. The panic quickly subsided though when she felt a reassuring hand tilt her head slightly upwards and sweet, soft lips grazed against her own. The kiss was beautiful and it was a relief. She accepted it whole-heartedly as she leaned against him, sliding an arm around his waist while she slid her other hand to his cheek. She felt his own arms encircle around her and pull her tightly against him.

Both of them pulled away at the same time, Vega blushing and Vindemiatrix smiling happily. "I got to get back to the asylum. Don't forget I gave you the rest of the day off."

Vega shook her head, "No…I got work to do."

Vindemiatrix didn't protest as he walked her back to the asylum. He took her to Megatron's cell and then whispered in her audio receptor, "You can handle him. I've got all my faith in you."

"Thanks Vin," she said and watched as he nodded before walking away. She then sighed heavily before reentering Megatron's cell.

He looked all too happy that she had come back so soon. He smirked evilly while taunting, "My, my, my, look what the cat dragged in. I thought you said you were done with me."

She sat down in the chair, casting him an irked look.

His smirk broadened into a wicked smile, "And you're empty handed. Mind telling me why you had the change of heart?

"My boss won't let me drop you," she answered, "In fact; he dropped the rest of my patients so I can spend all my time with you."

The smile spread into his optics, "Where have you been then?"

"On a date."

Megatron laughed, "Oh it's a funny world we live in! You mean to tell me you have a life? If you went with that fool with a sentence for a first name it probably wasn't very interesting."

"No it wasn't, but the end was."

"Why is that?"

"Because he got something that I still owe you."

Megatron's expression dropped and Vega thought for sure he was going to explode on her again like that time when she had mentioned his possible homosexuality. Instead, he rather calmly stood up and walked over to her chair where he grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her roughly to her feet.

"You break my spark Vega."

Vega suddenly felt sick since those were the words Vindemiatrix had used with her at one point. She swallowed hard before asking, "What spark?"

He growled and Vega watched surprised as he suddenly opened his spark chamber and revealed it to her. "This one!" he yelled before closing his spark chamber and returning to the recharge berth.

Vega watched him as she tried to keep her bottom lip from quivering.

"You really don't care do you?" he asked, "I'm locked inside of this cell all day and night while you have the ability to come and go as you please. Do you really think I'm that insensitive? If you really don't care, then you should leave and continue sucking face with that stupid aft-hole you have for a—

Vega's lips were suddenly on his and she was pressing against him, trying to get him to lie down. He did so, not breaking the kiss, but he didn't kiss back. Vega removed her lips as quickly as she had placed them there and he grinned, "I knew you would kiss me."

"Well, whatever, I don't owe you anything anymore and it got you to shut up."

"For now," he replied.

Vega shook her head and got off of him. She headed back to the chair but stopped when she heard Megatron ask, "So, why were you scared?"

She turned to him. "Scared?" she questioned.

He sat up on the recharge berth, "Don't think I didn't see your lip quivering."

She made as if she rolled her optics, "I was trying to decide whether or not I really wanted to lose my job."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" she asked quizzically as she crossed her arms. She was the one who smirked this time.

"Don't try playing my mind games now; you'll only get yourself in trouble."

Vega sighed heavily and pursed her lips to the side. Playing his mind games would get her in trouble, and obviously too, look where Megatron's mind games had gotten him, locked in an asylum stuck with her for a therapist.

"_Oh for sparks sake…why in the name of Primus did I kiss __**him**__?"_ she questioned herself. She felt a blush flare on her cheeks suddenly and she looked away from him, watching him grin out of the corner of her optic as he noticed her blush.

"You don't need to be ashamed Vega," he purred wickedly, his voice almost threatening to break into a malicious chuckle, "Somebody needs to flatter me."

She glared at him, "Just knock it off."

"No, not when I know my plan is working."

Something clicked in her processor when she heard him say that. She allowed her optics to roam over his divine form as she studied him carefully. Everything had to go according to some sort of plan for him, if not, he always had to have a back up plan incase something didn't work. He was a mech of strategy and he took pleasure in a successful plan. It was a game to him and currently she was his pawn…all she needed to cure him was one of his plans—a major plan at that—failing. And she knew a lot of his plans…

She grinned maliciously.

"If I had a mirror right now, I'd show you how that look on your face makes you look exactly like a Decepticon," he remarked with a twinkle in his optic.

Vega shrugged causing that expression to disappear. She was about to open her mouth and say something when suddenly the door opened and Vindemiatrix stepped in. Both Vega and Megatron looked equally surprised to see him and after a moment, the asylum owner cleared his throat and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Megatron growled and sat down on his recharge berth, a glare fixed on Vindemiatrix. Vega sighed and looked to her boss saying, "No you aren't."

"In that case, come with me Vega."

Vega suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her abdomen as she hesitantly followed Vindemiatrix out of the cell. When the door closed, a grin erupted on his face as he said, "I got you an appointment with Optimus."

"Op-Optimus Prime?"

Vindemiatrix nodded enthusiastically, the grin not leaving, "It's tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon, he's curious about your progress with Megatron and I figured you could talk with him to see if he could give you any clues about Megatron that would help you crack him."

Vega felt like fainting. "Alright, I'll go and discuss things with him…can I have the rest of the afternoon off to prepare for—

"Of course, of course!"

"Thanks Vin."

"Anything for you Vega."

"Where is the meeting by the way?"

"Cybertron City, Optimus said he would arrange a transport for you."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later; I got to let Megatron know that I won't be meeting with him tomorrow."

"That's fine; just don't let him know who you're meeting with."

"I won't."

Vindemiatrix nodded and walked away. Vega sighed heavily as she walked back into Megatron's cell. He looked up at her displeased. "What did that fool want?" he asked.

"He informed me of a mandatory meeting I have to go tomorrow," she answered.

"What time?"

"I am not allowed to tell you specifically, but I will be unable to meet with you at all tomorrow."

He growled, "You're back to giving your cursed formalities."

"I have to go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

He narrowed his optics at her as he slowly stood from the recharge berth, "What is the meeting on?"

"I can't tell you that either," she responded as she turned towards the door. Before she could reach it though, she suddenly felt a hand catch her shoulder and pull her backwards. Her back collided with warm metal…and she didn't have to look to know who was directly behind her.

Megatron's arm snaked around her waist and suddenly his voice purred into her audio receptor like velvet, "What is the meeting about?"

Her voice caught in her throat suddenly and she breathed, "Megatron…"

She heard him smile before his voice beautifully hummed again, "Well, give them a good story about me Vega, if they find out you aren't making any progress with me they'll never let you see me again. We can't have that now. Be a good girl for me and I'll reward you extravagantly. Don't disappoint me now, Vega."

"I won't…" she whispered.

He laughed and let her go. Vega didn't even bother to look back at him as she allowed the steal curtain to rise and she exited the cell.

Nothing was going to be the same after this.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I hope to get the next one out soon, but I can't gurantee anything. Until next time though! Please review!


	4. I am an agent of chaos

I don't think this chapter was as good as the last one...but nonetheless it's about time I updated this fic anyway. So, I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!

* * *

**4.**

"_**I am an agent of chaos."**_

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. It was a name that struck fear into the sparks of many Decepticons. And despite the fact that she was primarily neutral but tended to side with the Autobots, Optimus Prime's name struck more fear into Vega's spark than did Megatron's, the ruthless and brutal leader of the Decepticons. And Vega knew that it should have been the other way around.

Through her therapy sessions with the Decepticon leader, Vega had come to see that Megatron was not out to kill her, at least not yet and not intentionally. He was striving for a greater purpose, exactly what, Vega wasn't sure of yet. She knew that he wanted to do nothing more than escape at the moment and return to his men, she knew that Megatron wanted her to set him free, and she had a feeling that he wanted something else from her…what that was though was still a mystery.

But Optimus Prime wanted to meet with her now. He wanted an update on the Decepticon leader's progress because if none had been made by now, there was no use on wasting valuable resources that kept him alive. Vega knew that if she didn't report any significant progress, then Megatron would be sent for termination. Even though he highly annoyed her the majority of the time, he did keep her entertained. Being in his presence was a rush of excitement. He was unpredictable, extremely dangerous, violent when he wanted to be, witty, clever, scheming, crafty, and downright the best looking mech she had ever seen. Even the great Optimus Prime had nothing on him.

Vega knew she couldn't allow Optimus to send Megatron for termination. Not only was she determined to crack him, she knew that if she lost him she would miss him. Whether it was for selfish reasons or not, she would not allow herself to lose her precious Decepticon leader. She had spent so much time on his case and so much effort that she knew she couldn't lose him now. Besides, she had spent so much time on his case that Megatron was always on her mind. Either she was steadfastly determined to heal him or he had become her dark obsession. Regardless, she would be creative and make up a story as he suggested. Hopefully that would work in keeping Megatron around a little longer. She knew that if he became too much of a burden she could easily have him sent away just as quickly as Optimus Prime could.

She laughed.

Optimus Prime, it was a _joke_, and Megatron would be the last one laughing.

* * *

Vega jumped awake the next morning to an alarm going off on the nightstand beside her recharge berth. Her back hurt more than it should have and something hard was pressing against her face. She onlined her optics only to notice that she had fallen asleep at her desk. Vega groaned as she sat up and lazily looked down at her desk. A picture of Megatron was smiling back up at her.

The blare of the alarm clock in the background seemed to fade as she smiled back at the picture. "Why good morning handsome," she slurred tiredly, almost wishing that the picture would come to life and respond to her, "You know, you're the toughest patient I've had to deal with, you've made me do so many things I've never had to do before."

She continued to stare down at the picture waiting for it to come to life. It didn't and slowly Vega's optics wandered over to a folder at the edge of her desk. She opened it and saw that it was the fake report she had made discussing Megatron's improvement. She wouldn't let Optimus take Megatron away from her. Not yet.

"_**Go get him Vega,"**_ she heard his voice purr in her mind.

"_Anything for you sir."_

Vega collected the report and after one last glance at the Decepticon leader's photo, she left her home and headed for the asylum where her transport to Optimus Prime was arranged.

* * *

She arrived to the asylum right on time and walked inside. Vega intended on walking to Vindemiatrix's office, but in order to do so she had to walk past Megatron's cell. If it had been a normal day, she would have probably completely bypassed her boss and spent the day talking with the Decepticon leader. Alas, this day was far from normal. She told herself not to look at Megatron as she walked by his cell, but it was a demand she couldn't meet. Her optics glanced inwards at his cell and she saw the Decepticon leader smiling at her, his crimson optics shining brilliantly.

Vega returned the smile and managed to keep walking past his cell. She didn't need to get herself worked up by him before she went to see Optimus. Megatron usually left her pondering some aspect of something that she hadn't thought about before and while she hated it, it left her with questions and the thirst for answers. It wasn't fair and he knew what he was doing.

The femme sighed heavily as she stepped out of the ward he was being kept in and continued to Vindemiatrix's office. It didn't take her much longer to get there, and once she had, she lightly rapped her knuckles on the door while saying, "Hey Vin, it's me."

"Come in Vega," she heard her boss reply in almost too happily of a mood.

Vega stepped inside the office and watched as Vindemiatrix watched her come in. He seemed to take in her every feature, her every movement, her everything as he sat back at his desk. Her optics fell to the various papers he had sprawled out across it. There were reports on patients and their progress, paperwork he had to fill out, lists of things he had yet to do. Vega shook her head; it was a miracle that her boss could get anything done around here considering his lack of organizational skills.

"Morning Vega," he said with a twinkle in his optics, "Are you ready for your meeting with the big guy himself?"

"Yes," she answered simply, trying to sound as emotionless as possible.

"Optimus is sending your transport in about an hour from now; the meeting has been bumped up from 1:00pm to 11:00am since something came up with him."

"Figures…he is the leader of the Autobots after all."

Vindemiatrix nodded uninterested, "Perhaps you'll come with me to get some energon?"

"No thank you sir, I'd like to check over my report and finalize it instead."

"Of course, of course," he mused, "You are just trying to impress the big guy. Chances are he's already got about five hundred femmes Vega."

Vega shook her head, "I am not romantically interested in Optimus Prime sir—

"That's good because you're stuck with me."

"Oh really now?" Vega asked.

"Come on Vegs, you're not yourself this morning. Are you nervous? It's okay to be nervous; after all you are meeting with—

"I'm not nervous."

"Well then your confidence is freaking me out."

"Sorry Vin. I'll see you later."

"Let me know how your meeting with Optimus goes. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll be able to drop Megatron and get back to your other patients. Their chances of recovery have decreased since you're not working with them."

"You can pick them up. I learned everything I know from you."

"Alas, there is a pile of papers on my desk that need taking care of."

"I see how it is."

"See you later Vega."

"Yes sir," Vega replied shaking her head as she exited her boss' office and headed for her own.

It was times like these that made her wonder if she could ever grow to love her boss like he had planned. Sure he had been a great mentor that she had known a good majority of her life, but he was nothing more than a close friend. Somewhere along the lines he had fallen in love with her, if she dared call it love. If she was lucky, it was just an infatuation that would end with some sort of sexual encounter and then he would either forget about her or start a romantic relationship with her.

But there was no use in fooling herself. Vega didn't want to start anything with him. Sure the kiss he had given her had been sweet, but it wouldn't bother her if she didn't get anymore.

But Megatron's…

Vega walked into her office and threw her report of lies down on her desk before she sat down heavily in her chair. _"What am I thinking?"_ she asked herself as she buried her face in her hands and attempted to focus. She was about to lie to the leader of the Autobots, the leader of the _universe_ about the progress of the greatest evil of all time, Megatron.

Sadly, she knew she would get away with this. Sadly, she didn't know whether or not she should be doing this. Sadly, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Sadly, she was going to betray all of goodness. Sadly, she was going to lie. Sadly, her innocence was going to be broken. And sadly, she didn't really care.

"_Megatron, what have you done to me?"_

Vega didn't want to open the report; she knew what it said already. She had claimed Megatron had made good progress when in fact she had already calculated his chance of recovery at a measly six percent. Most patients who fell below a thirty percent recovery probability were sent for termination. It was actually quite shocking that Optimus had sent Megatron for therapy in the first place…any person with common sense would have known that Megatron was far beyond incurable.

And here she was lying for him. Here she was trying to keep him from being sent for termination. Here she was trying to figure out just what the leader of the Decepticons had done to make her behave like this. Like a traitor to her own friends, an enemy, a liar, a backstabber, a fiend.

Megatron was almost _contagious_…

Vega didn't want to see Optimus today. She didn't want to see him tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. She just wanted to hang off of Megatron's every word.

* * *

The transport pod came promptly at 10:00am and Vega, with the fake report in hand, boarded it. She hadn't managed to convince herself to tell the truth about Megatron, something she knew was the proper thing to do. She knew that she wasn't going to change her mind, she cared either too much about the welfare of the Decepticon leader or she cared too much about the welfare of the case to lose him now. It was either a matter of pride or a matter of spark…or both.

"_I'm going to have to let him go one of these days,"_ she thought to herself as she watched the scenery fly by through the window of her transport pod, _"It'd be best do to it sooner rather than later…but who am I kidding? I mine as well spend more time with him since I have the opportunity to do so. After all, I'm so close to figuring him out."_

But, did she really want to figure him out?

It was rather amazing the self-discovery she was going through while working with the Decepticon leader. He was pointing out things she had never realized about herself and he seemed to want to know her real self better. Vega glanced down at her report. Maybe that was the key to cracking him…maybe if he got to see the real her then he'd open up more and be more truthful about things…

But that was dangerous. And Vega doubted it would work. It was probably just another part of his plan. A plan that was so complex, she doubted it was even a plan at all. She knew he was trying to charm her to the point of where she fell desperately in love with him, but she wondered if he was just able to improvise and act on the spur of the moment with his charms.

Okay so that was obvious, she knew Megatron didn't spend his nights devising new flirts he could use with her. But every conversation seemed to have a point, whether the topic even seemed worthy to even talk about or not…

The transport stopped suddenly and Vega looked out the window of the transport only to see she was outside of Autobot headquarters in Cybertron City. She sighed heavily as she realized she had just lost another half an hour thinking about the Decepticon leader. It wasn't fair. All her time, every nanosecond of it was somehow devoted to him.

Vega stepped out of the transport pod, her nerves still not bothering her as she walked into the Autobot base and was escorted by a small red bot to the command center of the base. The clock turned to exactly 11:00am as she stepped inside the command center and looked directly at Optimus Prime, the infamous leader of the Autobots and the universe.

He nodded at her and said, "Morning Vega, I trust that your transport here was smooth and comfortable."

"Yes sir it was," she answered politely as she suddenly felt the urge to bow to him.

"I also trust that Vindemiatrix informed you of the purpose of this visit?"

"Of course sir," she replied, showing him the report.

"Well then, how is Megatron doing?"

Vega sighed heavily, "Well sir, when he was brought in, I calculated that he only had a six percent chance of actually being recovered via my therapy. However, through my daily therapy sessions with him over these last few weeks, I have recalculated his chance of recovery to be ten percent now rather than six. I know it's still a small number, but to jump four percent in such a short amount of time indicates real progress sir."

Optimus nodded and glanced at the report, "May I see that."

Without any hesitancy or reluctance, she handed the fake report over to him and the Autobot leader proceeded to skim it over, nodding at this and that. "So you figured out what his problem is?"

"It wasn't too difficult to figure out…he was almost a classic case," she sighed heavily, hoping to add a little drama to her story, "It's kind of depressing you know, when you work with a bunch of poor people who have known nothing but hardship and abuse their whole lives. Megatron wasn't any different."

"What are his viewpoints about the war?"

"They haven't changed much sir; he is still only at ten percent."

"What about his viewpoints of the Autobots?"

"He hasn't forgiven anyone yet."

"Then how has he made progress?"

"By opening up sir, slowly."

Optimus was silent for a few moments and he glanced back down at the report before handing it to Vega, "Are you allowed to discuss your therapy sessions with him to other people, such as myself?"

"Yes, if you are willing to listen."

"What has he told you then that shows that he is recovering?"

"He told me about his childhood, how his creators were killed when he was very young and he was transported from foster home to foster home, constantly being abused by all the caretakers he had. There is also a great deal of emotional stress from all the moving. He was unable to make friends and he slowly started to hate society. He felt oppressed and detested any talk about freedom since he felt he didn't have any. Those are the roots of his mental problem right there sir."

"What about his desire for power?"

"It was caused by his inability to control anything in his life. As he grew up, he developed a desire to control something and it just so happened that he was getting into drugs and his life was becoming more and more violent. He wanted to control all the people that hurt him, all the people that spoke about freedom, he wanted to rip all freedom away since he had never felt it."

Optimus nodded, "So how do you plan on healing him?"

"I'm going to try a number of methods. Usually the patient revealing their past helps them a great deal, but I'm going to offer advice and comfort as well as prescribe some medication to help with the depression. We'll continue talking and I will give him strategies to help him cope with his desire for control."

"Do you think he will fully recover?"

"I would like to hope so, with continued therapy sessions. It might take a while, but I really feel like I am making progress with him."

Optimus smiled behind his facemask, "Vindemiatrix said that you were."

"Ah well, I guess that I just have a bit of a talent for this kind of stuff then."

Optimus nodded, "You may continue your therapy sessions with Megatron. Thank you for your report Vega; I have a lot of confidence in you."

She smiled, "Thank you sir." She shook his hand and then exited the command center and was escorted out of the base and back to the transport.

* * *

Megatron was slightly surprised when Vega walked into his cell at the time she should have been at her meeting. He watched as the steel wall went down and entitled them to their privacy. When it was all the way down, he looked to the report in Vega's hand and then met her gaze as he asked, "What report is that?"

"This is a fake report that I used at the meeting. You told me to make up a story and be creative so that we could continue our sessions together…so I did."

Megatron grinned as he sat up on his recharge berth. "Obviously it worked or else you wouldn't be here right now. May I read?" he asked gesturing to the fake report.

Vega handed it to him as she sat down. He laughed as he read it and afterwards he remarked, "An orphan, stressed out from constant abuse, constant moving, the inability to make friends, and the inability to control my life? It's rather cliché don't you think?"

She shrugged, "Well, it worked. What is the real story of your past anyway?"

"Apparently what you wrote. You know Vega," he said as he leaned forward a little, "When it comes to the story of my past, why not make it a multiple choice question?"

Vega shook her head, "You're not funny."

"You should develop a sense of humor then."

"Ha ha ha," she pretended to laugh unenthusiastically.

"Just so you know, humor is a good form of chaos…you laugh when you're scared too…and I am chaos Vega."

"I guess I am an agent of chaos then."

Megatron laughed darkly, "Of course, I'm glad you found a bit of humor in that. Now tell me about your meeting and don't tell me that is classified information."

"Well, it was a couple hours earlier then scheduled."

"I figured that out already…I want the dirty details. Where was it and who was it with?"

"Cybertron City with Optimus Prime."

Vega watched as the corners of Megatron's lips curled into a frown for a few moments before they curled back into a sadistic smile, "My, my, my Vega. Do you realize what you've done? You've lied to the leader of the Autobots, both you and I know that I haven't made any progress, regardless of what anyone else says."

"It was necessary."

"Why?" he more or less demanded, "You heeded out my wishes even though you are not a Decepticon."

"For selfish reasons I guess."

His dark and evil smile broadened, "You've betrayed all trust that you had with everyone except for me. You're a selfish, backstabbing liar and an untrustworthy traitor to everyone…except me. You should feel proud."

Vega shrugged, "My friends don't know—

"Friends," Megatron nearly choked on the word, "Take out the r from that word and you get what they truly are."

She sighed, "Fiends…"

"Precisely. It's such an optional word anyhow."

"Perhaps…"

Megatron eyed her skeptically before he said, "Regardless, you make me proud."

Vega looked at him, "I don't live to serve you yet."

"Yet?" the Decepticon leader asked.

She shook her head, "I'm going to go catch up on some sleep. You can keep that report if you want."

Megatron nodded, "I will, knowing that you wrote it from your heart for me."

She smiled and shook her head again, "No sir…not really."

"You should write something to me from your heart sometime. A mech does like to be flattered, even if he is the leader of the Decepticons."

"Yeah right…it'd just be a note saying how much I want you dead."

"That's a lie, if you wanted me dead, you wouldn't have lied to Optimus."

"Whatever."

"You know Vega; you should let me be your psychiatrist sometime."

"Maybe, though I'd be scared to know what you would diagnose me with."

He grinned, "You can go now Vega."

She didn't hesitate as she slid her card and allowed the steel wall to go up before she exited the cell. Megatron watched as she walked away and smiled deviously to himself.

"_I am so close now…chaos is coming."_

_

* * *

_

XD Yay for cliffies! There was something I wanted to say, but I don't remember what it was...oh well I guess it wasn't important then. But I'm going to go pop some popcorn now and hopefully read some feedback on this. Until the next chapter!


	5. Madness is like Gravity

Okay so some people were wondering why this fic is rated M when there's been no sexual smuttiness in it...I'm getting there just hold on. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing though. Here's this chapter as a reward for your loyalty.

* * *

**5.**

"_**You know, madness is a lot like gravity…sometimes all you need is a little push."**_

It hadn't required much thought as Vega soon decided that Megatron giving her "therapy" during one of their sessions wasn't a bad idea. But Megatron wouldn't be the only one asking questions. She figured it would be best if they played a game the humans called Twenty Questions. She didn't care who started, but they both had to give truthful, not-so-vague answers. She smiled to herself as she stepped into Vindemiatrix's office without knocking.

He looked up at her surprised, but a smile stretched across his face. "Vega," he remarked, "I wasn't expecting you. What's up?"

"I have a new therapy technique I want you to clear."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yes…I was inspired by a game that the humans play called Twenty Questions."

"Go on."

"Well, in the game you and a partner ask each other questions that you have to answer honestly, and you take turns doing so. Like, I would ask a question, you would answer, then you would ask a question, I would answer, and so on and so forth."

Vindemiatrix immediately frowned, "You know it's against all rules and regulations for a psychiatrist to give up _any _personal information other than their name."

"Precisely why my answers would be lies. The patient wouldn't know either since they have no knowledge of my background."

Her boss sat back in his chair and sighed, "Do you think it would work?"

"I would be getting information and the patient would feel like they're getting information on me."

"I suppose it's worth a try…but it's risky. Even though it's not easy to tell when you're lying, some of the guys behind bars here can spot any lie in a spark beat."

"I know, I've been working here a while."

"Just who do you plan on trying this with?"

"Megatron."

"I don't know if that's wise Vega, he is a pro…a master at everything, manipulation, lie detection, lying, murder, wit, cleverness…flirt."

Vega suppressed a blush when she heard the last word, "I just want to try."

"Vega I know you…you're hardworking and determined to help every patient in here, but don't you ever think that Megatron is too much and we should have him sent for termination regardless? Don't you feel like you're wasting your time?"

"You're the only one who is wasting my time," she remarked angrily, "You were the one who told me I was the only one who could heal him, you gave me the chance so don't take it away either. If I managed to heal Megatron, think about the reputation this asylum would gain."

"Very true…" he slowly replied, quite clearly seeing she was mad, "Alright, you can try it, but please, please, please be careful."

"I will."

"Alright, I'll see you later to see how it goes."

She nodded and left the room. Vega was going to do whatever it took to get Megatron mentally sound, and if the Decepticon leader was right about the security of the asylum, she wouldn't have to risk ruining her career either if she had to use drastic measures. Why she was putting so much trust in Megatron though, was another question.

* * *

Megatron perked up when Vega walked into his cell and allowed the steel wall to come down, enabling them their privacy. He watched her as she took a seat in her usual spot and observed that she was armed with _two_ datapads and _two_ styluses. His curiosity peaked, "Two datapads?"

"Yup, you and I are going to do something different today."

He grinned instantly knowing, "I see…do you want me to ask first, or should I abide by the femme's first rule?"

"Considering I've asked you a lot of questions," she answered as she handed him the datapad and stylus, "You can ask the first question."

Megatron set the datapad beside him and placed the stylus on top of it, he didn't need those. Casually he asked, "How long have you been a psychiatrist?"

"Twelve years…" she replied, "What part of Cybertron are you from?"

"Kaon," he responded and watched as Vega's optics dimmed as she hesitantly wrote that down. He smirked, "What part of Cybertron are _you_ from?"

"Iacon."

He frowned and Vega quickly asked, "Did your creators abuse you while you were growing up?"

"No, actually, did yours?"

She hesitated, "No, my creators were good to me as any creators should be. So, your creators were good to you?"

"For the most part considering they were dead," Megatron answered with a smirk and watched as Vega shook her head and wrote that down, "Did you like Iacon?"

"It was nice," she stated, "How old were you when they died?"

"I had just graduated from the Academy in Kaon," he replied with a frown once again on his face, "You know, Optimus Prime was from Iacon. He worked so hard to save it from being controlled by the Decepticons, but I burned the city to the ground anyway and killed everyone who didn't have enough sense to leave."

Vega knew that Megatron had destroyed Iacon vorns ago; she looked at him confused, not sure why he would care to bring that up. He smiled at her, "How old are you Vega?"

"_Oh shit,"_ the femme thought as she realized the flaw in her story. It was obvious she wasn't old enough to be from Iacon before it was destroyed.

"Well? You really aren't from Iacon are you?"

"I don't see why you want to know."

"Now Vega you're just avoiding the question, I want a specific and clear answer…and no more lies."

She pursed her lips to side and nervously fumbled with the stylus in her hand; she was beginning to regret doing this type of therapy with Megatron. He was in a way almost too smart for her…if he hadn't gone into a life of crime, he would've made a wonderful psychiatrist and put her out of her job. Finally she remarked, "You can only ask one question at a time."

"Well, pick which one you want to answer. This was your idea after all; don't tell me you're unable to follow through with your _simple_ plans," he taunted.

She kept her silence as she tried to think her way out of the situation she had gotten herself into, but Megatron got sick of waiting for an answer. "Give me your ID," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Don't question my orders; it has your age on it, now hand it over."

"It's against regulations."

"Vega, its best you don't make me mad."

Slowly and hesitantly she removed her ID from around her neck and tossed it to Megatron. He caught it with ease and immediately read it over, knowing that it wouldn't lie. Vega looked away, not wanting to see his reaction. She missed the shimmer of surprise in his optics as he looked up at her, "You're only twenty? I thought for sure you would have been at least twenty-five…but that means you most certainly have not been working here for twelve years."

"Just give me back my ID," she exclaimed as she slowly set her datapad aside, not really wanting to ask any more questions.

Megatron seized the opportunity. "Come and get it," he remarked, dangling it in front of him.

Hesitantly she got up and walked over to him, but stopped directly in front of him. "Vindemiatrix thinks you should be sent for termination," she stated suddenly as she took hold of her ID, "Sometimes I can't help but to agree with him."

"You had your chance, but you chose for my life over my death."

"I can order you to be terminated any time I please."

"Yet you don't."

She noticed how he was still holding onto her ID. "Maybe I will," she threatened.

"I can already tell that you don't have it in you…but you're getting us off subject."

"Off subject?"

"I'm supposed to be giving you therapy, remember?"

"Oh, not anymore you're not."

He shot her an unpleasant look and yanked her ID out of her hand. While she was distracted, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him and held her there. "Don't get up," he stated.

Vega felt his hand squeezing her arm and it hurt. "Don't tell me what to do," she remarked as she started to get up. She was shocked when Megatron grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back down onto his recharge berth.

"You're not going anywhere yet, your therapy session isn't over."

"You're not the psychiatrist here."

"You're not the most powerful one in the room." He saw how she silenced and he smiled. "Now then," he said, his voice sounding louder to her now that she was right next to him, "You're going to start telling _me_ the truth. So start over, from the beginning."

And she got defensive, "There's nothing about my past that would interest you."

"I have a feeling that there is. Let's get this straight; you're not leaving until you tell me _everything_."

"Vindemiatrix will be checking on me."

"Well then, won't he be disappointed when he sees you here beside me."

She hesitated and reluctantly gave up. "What do you want to know?" she asked softly, not looking at him.

He grinned, "That's better. What part of Cybertron are you from?"

She paused before finally saying, "Kaon."

"So we do have something in common then. Did you like Kaon?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She didn't immediately respond and Megatron could tell he already reached a sensitive memory. "Vega," he prompted.

"I…saw stuff I didn't want to see."

"Like?"

"Just stuff."

He looked her over and saw how she was avoiding his gaze. He would prod as far as he needed to in order to find out what she was hiding…and he needed this information. "We're not getting anywhere," he stated.

"Now you know how I feel with you."

"But we're not dealing with me right now. So tell me, what stuff did you see?"

She sighed heavily, "You know what went on in Kaon. When I was a lot younger, my creators were involved in a gang, and whenever the gang felt threatened or felt like someone was invading their turf, my father and other mechs were responsible for going out and killing the people the gang didn't like. Well then of course, when they hit members of other gangs, the other gangs always wanted revenge."

"Go on."

"And another gang selected my creators as targets…" she stopped as she recalled the memory and winced, "My creators weren't bad people, they may have done bad things, but they were always good to me. And no they weren't always there, but they did the best that they could…"

"You watched your creators die didn't you?"

Vega nodded, "Y-Yeah…but before the people that killed my creators could kill me, I grabbed the gun my father kept in case we needed it…and I…killed them."

It was music to his audio receptors; those words were the sweetest wine he had ever tasted. "Them?" he asked.

"There were two mechs…"

Megatron was beaming; this was all he needed to destroy her. "Why Vega, you should have sought me out, we could have pursued a life of crime together."

"Yeah right, I did that about six years ago."

"You're a very young femme…I didn't realize you had such a dark past, you never cease to make me proud."

"Proud?" she scoffed, "I'm not proud of what happened…of what I had to see, of what I ultimately had to do."

"You only did what you had to in order to survive," he purred, snaking an arm around her, "Would you do it again?"

"…Maybe if I were pushed far enough," she mumbled.

He chuckled lightly, "Ah Vega, madness is a lot like gravity…sometimes all you need is a little push."

"Don't get any ideas."

"You don't realize how much like me you are."

"And I don't want to."

"Think about it though, you and me pursuing a life of crime together. We would bring a new meaning to the name Decepticon. The Autobots won't realize what's hit them until it's too late. You'd be safe Vega, trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She looked at him and saw the sincerity shimmering in his optics. "My duties are here at the asylum," she stated.

"But is this where you really want to be?"

"I really don't know what I want anymore…" she confessed, "Just give me back my ID before I lose my job."

"Hold on, I want to know how you ended up here," Megatron remarked.

Vega made as if she rolled her optics. "Well the law enforcement came to investigate, but they let me go free of charge because I was justified in killing the two gang members out of self-defense. I had nowhere to go though and since I had seen so much, they sent me here for therapy, which I got from Vindemiatrix. Eventually he took me under his wing and here I am now."

"So you have been here a long time…do you regret killing—

"No, I never have and I never will. You ought to know, you have to do whatever you have to do in order to survive sometimes, whether it is pleasant or not. No I'm not proud of what I had to do, but it was necessary. Killing is justifiable, murder is justifiable…it's something we're all capable of and a lot of people are guilty of it. It's a way of bringing an end…or rather a beginning to something better, and it's not hard to do."

"Oh Vega you shouldn't talk to me like that," he purred, arousal evident in his optics.

"Well, give me my ID and I'll leave so you can deal with your sexual…urges."

"You're my psychiatrist; you're supposed to be helping me."

"Not with that kind of stuff."

"Why not? If you weren't an employee here would you?"

"I don't know…stuff like that requires a little thought don't you think?"

"No, when you want it, you get it."

"It's different for femmes."

"I suppose."

"Can I…just have my ID now?"

"So you're not going to help me?"

"No."

"Not even…a little?"

"No."

"You disappoint me Vega. If you're worried about Vindemiatrix showing up you better stop. If he truly cared about you, he'd sense that something were wrong."

"Just give me back my ID."

He frowned and placed the ID around her neck, where it belonged supposedly. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Vega looked him in the optic, where she saw his arousal was still there and quite strong. She hesitantly glanced at the door, it was obviously locked, and Megatron was right, Vindemiatrix wasn't coming.

"Vega."

The way he said her name made her shiver and she turned back to him. She blushed when she saw he was smirking. Sometimes she wished she knew exactly what he was thinking, but on the other hand she didn't want to know. She knew this was so wrong, completely wrong, but all knowledge of right or wrong faded as he grabbed her by her ID tag and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Vega knew she didn't have a choice in the matter; Megatron got what he wanted when he wanted it.

Without breaking the kiss, the Decepticon leader laid back and simultaneously guided Vega on top of him, his systems whirring and humming in anticipation. Slowly, Vega ran her hands over his torso, blindly searching for the areas that were most sensitive on him. There were spots on his sides that provided him some pleasure and increased his arousal, but they weren't enough to give him a sensory overload.

She continued searching, but she couldn't find anything that would send him into an overload. She looked at him and he smiled and said, "Keep looking, you're a smart femme, you'll figure it out."

Vega though for a minute, it was her talking about killing that had aroused him in the first place. She figured he was most sensitive where his guns attached to his body. Of course he didn't have his guns now; his weapons had been removed upon his arrival at the asylum. Slowly she reached up to his shoulder where his cannon used to be and lightly stroked her fingers across the sensors that were there.

He groaned.

That was it. Delicately, she caressed the sensors on his shoulder with one hand and with her other; she stroked sensors on his neck. After a few minutes, Megatron convulsed beneath her and she stopped and climbed off him as his systems restarted and he came back online chuckling. "Oh Vega," he purred, "You don't know how good that felt."

"I could tell," she remarked as she got up from the recharge berth.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he sat up.

"I have to let Vindemiatrix know how your therapy went today," she answered as collected the datapad off the recharge berth and then hers off the small table that was in the cell.

"You're not even going to ask me to return the favor?"

"I've gotten myself into enough trouble for one day."

"Well then, maybe another time."

"Don't plan on it."

He simply grinned, "I'll see you soon."

She glanced at him before she left the cell, the steel wall going up as the door closed behind her. Megatron sighed still grinning as he laid back on his recharge berth. In his hand he cradled a black stylus…Vega had forgotten about it, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't miss it. He chuckled lightly.

"_Much sooner than you think Vega."_

_

* * *

And so ends this chapter...with a cliffie of course. But I needs to go to bed...please review!_


	6. Why So Serious?

Sorry for the wait for this update! This chapter is longer than usual I think, but I will let you get reading it instead of boring your with my pointless author's note. But just to clear one thing up, yes I am using quotes made by Joker in the Batman series/The Dark Knight. And as a disclaimer, no, Joker, the Batman and other DC characters do not belong to me, but Marvel and other companies...

* * *

**6.**

_"_**_Why so serious?"_**

It was almost as if he had raped her. And no there hadn't been any unwanted physical contact, no he hadn't seduced her, she had touched him out of her own volition. The very fact that she, Vega, head psychiatrist at one of Cybertron's most renowned asylums, had brought Megatron, the notorious leader of the Decepticons, to the peak of orgasmic delight even though it was against all rules and all regulations settled with her thought processor better than the fact that she had given away her identity to Megatron. He knew where she had come from, he knew why she worked at the asylum, he knew her ugly past, he knew her age, her name, and how her future only entitled her unhappiness. He knew enough information to take her in his hands and snap her in two as if she were a twig. Vega knew that he had forced the information out of her and that he had prodded and poked and pealed until he had every layer of her life laid out to him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't defend herself against any aspect of him. He was too dangerous, even for her.

Vega frowned inwardly; Megatron was going to win. Megatron was going to reduce her to nothing, expose her and her corruption and leave her on a street somewhere writhing in pain and desperation. He would be getting the last laugh. Nobody would ever trust her again.

She glanced around her quarters which had become more of a shrine dedicated to the Decepticon leader. On one wall she had pictures of him that she had gotten from articles on him, on another wall were articles and news stories about him that she had posted their and raped them with her highlighter, trying to get as much information out of them as she could. But in her subspace she constantly carried around her favorite picture of him. It was merely a headshot, but he was smiling so wickedly, his optics were looking directly into the camera and sparkling with such an aura of evilness. Sometimes Vega swore that if she touched the photo, she would actually touch Megatron. And she took the picture everywhere. She took it secretly to the asylum, even if she were seeing Megatron that day, she took it with her when she went out with Vindemiatrix, she took it with her to bed, and even into the shower.

She felt like it was watching her, and she smiled. In a way, Megatron was making her go insane, and she embraced her momentary lapses in insanity's realm. It gave her freedom; it gave her the chance to be her real self. Insanity was almost like meditation, it was relaxing, comforting, and a good stress reliever. But insanity came with severe consequences. But oh, wouldn't it be bitterly ironic if she ended up like her patients? Then again, Megatron would only succeed in proving that he could reduce her to nothing. But was insanity really nothing if she embraced its splendors? However, the way she carried around his picture made her wonder if she had OCD. She had learned about OCD when she was being tutored by Vindemiatrix.

"_Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD), a type of anxiety disorder, is a potentially disabling illness that traps people in endless cycles of repetitive thoughts and behaviors. People with OCD are often plagued by recurring and distressing obsessions that they cannot control. The anxiety produced by these obsessions leads to an urgent need to perform certain compulsions…This OCD cycle can progress to the point of taking up hours of the person's day and significantly interfering with normal activities. People with OCD may be aware that their obsessions and compulsions are senseless or unrealistic, but they cannot stop themselves."_

Perhaps it was a little compulsive to always carry around Megatron's picture because she liked it so much and she felt better with it on her persona. Perhaps it was a little compulsive to dedicate her entire bedroom to the leader of the Decepticons as if she were worshipping him. Perhaps it was a little compulsive to visit him every single day, even if she knew that she wasn't going to have any success with him in their therapy sessions. Perhaps it was a little compulsive to lie to the leader of the Autobots in order to allow Megatron to live. And maybe embracing the same insanity that Megatron embraced and allowing him to let her wither away to nothing, even though she was completely aware of it, was unrealistic.

* * *

"Hey Vin, can we talk about something?"

Vindemiatrix turned and looked to Vega who had walked into his office bright and early the next morning. He could tell by the look in her optics that something was not right. There was a fire of excitement burning within them…one that he almost didn't trust. But the fire was small and could easily be put out.

"Sure Vegs. What's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering about multiple personalities."

"You've dealt with people who've had them, you should know."

"Why do people create them though?"

"Vega…you should know this."

She sighed, frustrated and pursed her lips to the side, "Are they really defense mechanisms? Are they a form of entertainment? Or do people really create themselves as other identities to express repressed memories and emotions?"

"Yes Vega, people are so messed up in the mainframe that that do, do that. And if you're suggesting that you think that Megatron has multiple personalities, I highly doubt that. I don't know much about the guy, but he's a good actor."

"I wasn't suggesting that Megatron has multiple personalities, I've worked with him and he hasn't showed the symptoms. If I thought he did, I would have put him under hypnosis long before now."

"That's a good idea, put him under hypnosis and see what you can get him to say."

"If getting information from him were that easy, I would have done that long ago, but it's still possible to lie under hypnosis. But you're getting me off the subject. Can another person influence a person to create other personalities of them?"

"…Depending on the case it's probably possible, but it would have to be extreme, like in cases of abuse. Sometimes children create imaginary friends, but are these imaginary friends really other identities of the person?"

Vega looked away and pondered the thought. Vindemiatrix softened his expression and asked, "Vega what's wrong?"

She looked back at him with a straight, honest look on her face. She smiled softly, "Nothing honestly, I was just really curious."

He shot her a doubtful look, "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm right here."

She shook her head, "Honestly Vin I'm fine. I'll see you later, but thanks."

"No problem…and be careful."

"Like always." And she left the room. As soon as she was outside she turned off the audio recording device that she had. She smiled inwardly as she headed to Megatron's cell, no datapad in hand.

* * *

Megatron was a bit surprised when Vega walked into his cell confidently. He was even more surprised when she grabbed her chair and pulled it directly in front of him and sat down a foot or two away from him. She had a different air about her as she handed him a device and simply instructed, "Listen to that and tell me what you think."

The Decepticon leader, unsure of what to expect, pressed the play button and listened to the recording. Once it was finished, he turned it off and handed it back to her, grinning at the curveball she had suddenly thrown at him. "You honestly want to know what I think?" he questioned.

"You're smarter than Vin, and I think you'd give me more of an analysis."

"In that case," he said with a smirk, "No I don't have multiple personalities. But as to what I think, someone is beginning to suspect that they are developing multiple personalities and the only reason why they went to their boss to talk about it first was because they were hoping that they would be their last defense against insanity, but he failed in strengthening or even providing a barrier between sanity and madness."

"But where is the breaking point? What does it actually take to make a person snap?"

Megatron paused seeing that Vega really wanted answers. And he was afraid that if he told her an honest answer, that she would get information on him that he didn't want her to have. Finally he smiled and chuckled, "Vega, honestly, if you keep asking questions like that you'll end up breaking me."

"And what if I don't want to anymore?"

He frowned immediately, not liking wherever Vega's mind was. Somehow his therapy session with her the last time had gone awry. She had realized something. Was she really starting to break down his defenses and peal into his mind? For the first time, she actually had him worried.

And he was caught off guard when she suddenly started laughing hysterically. And through fits of laughter she managed to say, "I can't believe you've reduced me to this."

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good Vega."

"But seriously," she stated as she calmed down, "It seems my only purpose right now is to figure you out and that's not any ambition I want to give up anytime soon. And even if I put myself in your position, I still don't think I could figure you out. How do you even realize who you are?"

"I like this Vega. This definitely isn't the asylum Vega that I've grown so accustomed to. This Vega is actually interesting."

She simply stared at him and he asked, "Do you honestly think you can still break me?"

"That…still has yet to be determined. But don't think you've won this yet," she remarked.

"I think I am pretty close." And he watched as Vega's optics suddenly dimmed. "What now?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever thought that our relationship is a little too…close?"

He smirked, "What relationship?"

"Think about yesterday and other things we've done. We definitely can't keep doing that."

"And why not, why are you so bent on following the protocol of this damned asylum?"

"The protocol is the only thing that is keeping me from losing my job right now. I should have been fired a long time ago."

"Vindemiatrix let his feelings for you get in the way, he won't fire you."

"I don't know if I should feel relieved by that or not. I think he does suspect that something…unusual is going on between us. And by the looks of it…I am starting to follow in his footsteps."

"How so?"

"That's personal information."

"But you know that personal information doesn't stay personal very long around me."

She hesitated and finally said, "A few years ago Vindemiatrix had an affair with one of his clients here. The whole thing was kept hushed so the reputation of this asylum was not tarnished, and if it weren't for me convincing him to send the client to another asylum, memories of his stay at this asylum deleted, Primus knows what would've happened. So he doesn't give therapy any more, he won't let himself."

"The client was a he?"

Vega blushed, "We don't get very many femmes…"

"It must make you feel better knowing that you've kissed a guy who's kissed another guy…"

Vega blushed and out of defense simply said, "It must make you feel better knowing you've kissed a femme who's kissed another guy that's kissed another guy."

He laughed, "Ah Vega, I do enjoy it when you actually have a personality. If only you were like this all the time."

She shrugged, "You can't always get what you want…but…then again you're leader of the Decepticons so you do."

"Good, you're learning. And I want you closer so come here."

"What if, for once, let's just say you took no for an answer."

"Then I would never get what I want. Now hurry up, I hate to be kept waiting."

She sighed and got up from the chair, but before she had the chance to hesitate, Megatron grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her down onto the recharge berth next to him. But this time they weren't sitting, they were lying side by side and Megatron had her between him and the wall.

"What's with this position?" she asked.

"Sometimes I think you need to relax. Why so serious all the time Vega?"

"Life isn't a joke."

"Oh you're very mistaken. Life is the biggest joke."

"But you're not laughing."

"Because it's a bad joke…tell me Vega, do you honestly think your life is worth living?"

"So far…"

"But if you had been given the choice before you were conceived if you wanted to live or not, would you have chosen the burdens of life?"

"Everyone has a natural sense of curiosity, so yes I probably would have."

"So you would have chosen life, which is nothing but suffering, out of curiosity?"

She pursed her lips to the side, "I don't know where you're going with this."

"Think about it Vega. Would you go back and relive your life if you had the opportunity to?"

"Definitely not."

"Then your life hasn't been worth living. You see, most people struggle through life trying to accomplish one goal, one dream for themselves. Most people never accomplish that goal because people set unrealistic expectations for themselves and end up dissatisfied, angry, and bitter towards life. And they go on complaining until the day they die, happier in death because their lives are easy now. Do you see how life is a bad joke? Just what is the purpose of life Vega?"

"Perhaps to find your purpose."

"But not everyone is going to find their purpose."

"You've thought about this too much."

"That's what happens right before your mind snaps and you plunge into the depths of insanity. You spend a lot of time thinking, and that's why thinking is dangerous."

"So you snapped because you felt as if you didn't have a purpose?"

"You're the psychiatrist, you tell me."

"Knowing you, the reason for you snapping was from a multitude of causes."

Megatron laughed, "Oh Vega, you really have gotten to know me too well."

"Yes but one answer always leads to more questions with you."

"It's the same with you Vega. There's still a lot of information that I want from you."

"Well, now you know how I feel about you."

He grinned, "Shall we try that therapy technique you suggested yesterday again, even if it left you in a fritz?"

"You'll make me seem unprofessional if I agree."

"Well then, let go of the professionalism and say yes."

"No—

"Vega."

"Alright…fine…"

"Good," he smirked, "How many lovers have you had?"

She blushed, "That's none of your business."

"Honesty now Vega, we don't want another repeat of yesterday, we both know how that ended," he remarked with a sly grin and a flash in his optics.

"If I told you, you would first degrade me about it and then you would turn it against me and use it against me. I am fully aware of your ambitions Megatron."

"I understand that, but no matter how aware you are, you are still powerless to them."

"Just what are your plans for me?"

"You still have to answer my question."

"No, I've never had a lover, I've never been in love, I've done sexual things, but I've never had intercourse. Now answer my question."

"Truthfully then, I haven't quite decided. I was going to kill you, but I like you too much to do that. And I really do _like_ you Vega; you're far more entertaining than most femmes I meet. Ultimately, I am going to escape, and what happens to you from there I have yet to determine."

She narrowed her optics at him, "I suppose I should thank you for deciding my future for me."

He smiled inwardly at her sarcasm, "My pleasure. How well can you fight?"

"Decently, I grew up in Kaon after all, and I have to keep myself up to par in case one of the clients that I deal with decides to get rowdy," she answered, "Why'd you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"How do you—

"Hold on a minute," he remarked as he put a finger to her lips and silenced her, "You just asked a question, it's my turn."

"…Er, fine."

"Show me what you've done with other mechs."

"That's not a question…"

"Then let me rephrase myself," he grinned, "Why don't you show me what you've done with other mechs?"

"I don't want to. Haven't I made it clear that we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Yes. But has that stopped you before? I don't know how far you are willing to go with me, but I do believe you are repressing some…explicit fantasies about me. What those are, I am curious to know."

She blushed profusely, "Even if I did have repressed fantasies about you, I wouldn't tell you them anyway."

"I didn't ask you to tell me them. I asked you to show me."

"I don't have any."

"The blush on your face says otherwise."

She was quiet for a moment before she finally said, "I don't know what to tell you if you won't believe me."

"I want honesty," he breathed, his face suddenly closer to hers.

Vega didn't have time to reply as Megatron crushed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss. But it was like the first time she had ever been kissed. A flurry of chills traveled up her chassis, and she couldn't suppress a shudder as she realized that in fact, she was kissing Megatron, the infamous leader of the Decepticons, something only most femmes could dream about doing. She could feel his tongue dancing across her lips and with a small gasp, she slightly parted her lips and Megatron glided his tongue into her mouth. His tongue felt over everything, her teeth, the back of her throat, the roof of her mouth, under her tongue, before he engaged in a dance with her tongue.

After awhile, he retracted his tongue, but held the kiss. Vega let it linger a little longer before she pulled away. As she brought her optics online she asked, "What are you trying to prove when you kiss me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"I doubt with all my being that you are romantically interested me or that now that you've been put in an insane asylum you're looking for a relationship. So why do you even bother leading me on?"

He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her so close to him that their waists were touching. "Do understand Vega that it's been a long time since I've done anything with a femme. A mech will be a little forward and eager after being deprived for nearly eleven years."

"So you're using me. I know for a fact that you've never had a long term, let alone a short term _quality_ relationship with a femme."

"What are you suggesting Vega?" he asked with a grin, "That you won't be used and you'll stop everything you're doing now unless I commit myself to you for a…quality relationship?"

Vega gaped, causing Megatron to chuckle. Finally she stammered, "That's…not what I said."

"Tell me, what is your definition of a quality relationship? It sounds to me like you're looking for something…permanent. When did you stop dating?"

"A few years ago…" she admitted.

"Why?"

"I was busy—

"I doubt it. You were sick of being used. Why don't you like your boss?"

She winced momentarily, "He's too much of a father-figure for me to feel the slightest romantic inclination towards him. It's too awkward, and I think he knows that I don't like him like he likes me. And even if I did decide to be his mate, my life would be forever boring."

"So you're looking for an exciting relationship, one that is full of passion, one that has trust, honesty, and one that will last a lifetime…don't you think that sounds a little…unrealistic?"

She chuckled, "Coming from you, yes."

"And you don't want to be involved in any affairs unless it means something?"

"Precisely…so is it safe for me to tell you no more between us?"

"You have many times but it's gotten you nowhere."

"Well this time I mean it," and she started to push herself away from him, but Megatron held her firm to where she was.

"Hold on a second Vega. What makes you think our little affair is meaningless?"

"The fact that you're only using me to get you out of here, and if you get out of here, you'll go on as if I never existed while I am left behind picking up the pieces of…" And she stopped, not daring to finish her sentence.

He grinned broadly, "Why Vega, if you love me why haven't you let me know?"

"You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be—

"Good because seriously, I don't love you."

He paused and then asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Loving you would be pointless."

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't reciprocate."

"Perhaps…and perhaps you do not love me, but you have the potential to."

"But you don't?"

"And you want to know why?"

She growled, "Never mind. You're seeing way too far into things and making it sound like I don't even know what I want. Let me go, I've got other things to do besides lay in this recharge berth with you and discuss love affairs. We're wasting our time."

"You're always so haste; give me a chance Vega," he said holding tighter to her in case she did try to get up, but she didn't.

Instead she looked at him, "Give you a chance to what?"

"At least give you a kiss goodbye."

She shook her head, "No. You're the last person I want toying with my…with me right now."

"Toying with your what? Say what you were originally going to say and I'll think about letting you go."

"Let me go or I'll call security."

"_What_ security?"

She pursed her lips to the side and then said softly, "You're the last person I want toying with my spark right now."

He grinned and moved his hand from her waist to caress her cheek. He wrapped a leg around hers to keep her from moving her waist anywhere. "So obviously there are feelings there," he purred as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Small ones."

"Just let me go, you're toying with my spark on purpose in hopes that I'll f—k you and let you go."

"You think I'm that shallow?"

"You're the leader of the Decepticons!"

Megatron growled, "Vega I told you I am being serious! Not everything is a joke to me."

She stared at him, not in disbelief, but in surprise because she had been completely wrong. She thought she had known his motive, but now she had no idea. Megatron saw the surprise in her optics and sighed, calming down. His grip on her relaxed and he let her go. "Leave," he simply said, "But come back soon."

Vega numbly got up from the recharge berth and shakily left the cell. She felt like she had gone in complete circles with Megatron and that none of her questions had really been answered. She was back at square one, wondering just for what purpose he kissed her.

As the steel wall went up, Vega glanced back at him only to catch the gaze of his blazing crimson optics. She felt her spark melt and a blush burn onto her face.

"_Oh sweetie…please let me help you."_

_

* * *

This story is so much fun to write. Anyways, I am starving and so I am going to eat dinner. Please review!_


	7. You Have All These Rules

I feel mildly accomplished that I managed to update three stories this weekend. Alas, I have class Tuesday...and Thursday...then I gotta work Friday. But I have a break between 11am and 2pm where I don't have anything to do. I'll probably write some more. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**7.**

"_**You have all these rules and you think they'll save you."**_

Vega touched her fingertips to her lips in an effort to erase the feeling of Megatron's lingering kisses. She hated how his plans were happening, well, according to plan, and like he had said, she was powerless to stop him, even when she knew what he was up to. And the worst part was she knew that she was going to come out of this empty handed, broken hearted, and locked up in the insane asylum herself. Why wasn't she able to stop herself from Megatron's obvious manipulation and lies? It was unfair and it was all for his fun and entertainment. She sighed heavily, knowing sooner or later the tables had to turn or else she would have to admit defeat. Sometimes she would've just liked to go in the asylum and release Megatron just to be done with him, but she couldn't even do that. He was right, even though she had denied it to his face.

She loved him.

There wasn't any use in denying it anymore. She knew that he would never reciprocate her feelings and that she was just like many other femmes fawning for the leader of the Decepticons. Vega knew that he didn't view her as anything more than just a pawn in his plans, the ace of spades in his deck of cards…not even that. To Megatron, everything was a joke, life wasn't worth living, and because of that, he was completely justified in everything that he did. But even so, was it okay to love him, knowing that he would never feel the same way and nothing would ever become of it?

Vega sighed and glanced over at her alarm clock. It was 2:00am and she had to be up in another four and a half hours. She groaned. _"Curse you Megatron. This is your plan, isn't it? You want me to go insane, you want me to feel how you feel and until I do, there is simply no other way I can cure you. Heck, I'm never going to cure you am I? And the worst part is, you won't ever let me get mad at you. You know how to play with my emotions because I'm young…I haven't had my heart broken hard enough to realize I'm a fool for believing you and hanging off of every damned word that you say," _ her thoughts rambled. And she knew that even though she did realize these things, she wouldn't try to stop them…she was powerless, even if she tried to stop herself from feeling that way, Megatron would devise a new way. He was constantly scheming and he was always several steps ahead, rather than just one.

Another five minutes had gone by and Vega got up from her recharge berth. She decided to take a shower since she really had nothing else to do. She sighed as she waited for the cleansing fluid to get warm, and once it did, she stepped inside and let the warm cleanser scour her armor of hopefully all its impurities. But washing away a problem as big as Megatron wasn't really that simple, even though Vega wished it was. Feeling heavy and broken, Vega sat down in the shower trying to devise any possible way that she could save herself. But the only simple way was to send Megatron for termination, something she still didn't want to do.

But what good was anything? She was going to end up living an unhappy life anyways. Quite honestly, she hated working at the asylum. She had never wanted to help anybody with their mental problems because nobody had ever helped her with hers. Vindemiatrix had tried, but obviously he had failed because she didn't feel like she owed him anything. But life as a Decepticon…she wondered what it was like. She had read Demolishor's reports about being an Autobot…because she had wondered what life as an Autobot was like too, and every single report she read of his contained some variation of the word bored. Nothing exciting had happened. But she wanted to ask Megatron, the emperor of the Decepticons himself, just what it was like to be a Decepticon.

* * *

Vega woke up the next morning to the shock of cold cleansing fluid. She realized she had fallen asleep in her cleansing room and quickly stood up and turned off the faucet. She sighed and checked the time on her internal clock, just as her alarm sounded from her quarters. Groaning, Vega dried her armor and went into her quarters where she turned off the alarm. She had been hoping she could get another hour or so of sleep, but time was against her this morning. Sluggishly, she glanced around her office and quarters trying to figure out if there was anything she needed to bring to the asylum, but she decided there wasn't. After consuming an energon cube in hopes that it would reenergize her systems for a little while, Vega left her home and headed to the asylum.

And when she got there and arrived at Megatron's cell, she saw him grinning, no smirking playfully, as usual. Using her ID, Vega entered his cell and allowed the steel wall to come down, and then noticed that the chairs were gone. Confused, she looked to Megatron and asked, "Where are the chairs?"

"You're very observant Vega. I didn't want them, so I got rid of them."

She looked at him suspiciously, "And how did you get rid of them?"

"It's amazing what happens if you complain loud enough and long enough. I thought that in a _regular_ asylum if the prisoner was too rowdy that they put him in solitary confinement."

"Well, I can put you in solitary confinement if that's what you really want," Vega stated, standing before him.

"It wouldn't do you any good."

She sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. Putting Megatron in solitary confinement would only drive her insane. Megatron would probably enjoy the peace and quiet of it. He always knew how to put her mind in a fritz, regardless of how early it was in the morning.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" he asked with a witty grin.

Vega frowned and after hesitating briefly, she sat down beside the Decepticon leader, falling victim yet again to his plans. "You don't seem yourself this morning Vega," he commented as he looked at her out of the corner of his optic, "You're a little more…cautious."

"Am I?" she asked sarcastically, "I didn't really notice."

"Obviously you didn't sleep well…and your armor is strikingly softer and more polished than usual," he grinned, "What'd you do, fall asleep in the shower?"

Vega felt herself blush because that's precisely what she had done.

"Come on Vega talk to me. You know how annoying it gets to hear only your voice after awhile? It starts to drive you a little…insane."

Vega could tell he was in a good mood this morning and if she weren't so tired, she would actually find him funny. Finally she asked, "What is like being a Decepticon?"

"It's not the most enjoyable thing in the world, but it certainly is entertaining, a lot more entertaining than this stupid asylum—

"I, uh…read Demolishor's reports about how it was being an Autobot…and he definitely preferred the Decepticons over the Autobots…" she admitted reluctantly.

Megatron's optics flashed with an amused wickedness, "May I ask where you got his reports?"

"I work with the Autobots as part of their medical team, though I never accepted their insignia because I really didn't like them. I guess you can blame that on my roots and how I grew up in the Decepticon city Kaon," Vega explained, "But since I work with the Autobots, I have access to their files and Demolishor's personal logs were turned over to me once he rejoined your side so I could attempt to do a psychoanalysis of them."

"I presume that it was Ironhide that requested you to perform the psychoanalysis."

"Yes…how'd you know?"

"He was there when I convinced Demolishor to rejoin my side. Ironhide is incredibly young, like you, and doesn't understand the saying that once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon."

"But the Decepticon livelihood is not glorious."

"That depends entirely on your definition of glorious. We Decepticons take pride in what we do, which is conquering through any means necessary. We lie, we cheat, we kill, we overpower and suppress. There is certainly a lot of glory that follows after we win a battle. But we live for the thrill of the fight, something I'm not so sure you could handle."

"So…" Vega trailed off as she tried to figure out how to word her question so that it wouldn't sound like she was interested in joining the Decepticons, "There are certain requirements an individual has to meet in order to be a Decepticon?"

"Yes. You have to be able to kill without regret, without it emotionally haunting you. You have to be able to hurt those who are innocent because if you don't, they'll just get in the way. And you have to know how to play unfair…there really are no rules when it comes to being a Decepticon."

"Then how do you establish order if there are no rules?"

"Chaos is order. Fear is how I rule. People will listen to you when they're afraid. That's the problem with society now…that's the problem with you."

Vega frowned, "What is?"

"You have all these rules, and you _think_ they'll save you. Tell me Vega, how often do I play by the rules with you?"

She thought about it, "…Hardly ever."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"…Like you're winning."

* * *

As soon as the door to her office at the asylum closed, Vega slammed her fists down on her desk. "Slag it," she cursed under her breath, "I can't keep letting him do this to me. The first sign of weakness is admitting your patient is right. I cannot allow myself to continue seeing the world from his perspective!" She growled and sat down heavily in her chair and buried her face in her arms as she tried to calm down. A few long minutes later she slowly looked up only to notice a pen and some paper on her desk.

"_You should write something to me from your heart sometime. A mech does like to be flattered, even if he is the leader of the Decepticons."_

Vega smiled as Megatron's words echoed inside her head. She picked up the pen and began to write from her spark. And after an hour or so she finished and re-read her letter…it was so personal she didn't want to give it to him. But she felt if she did give it to him, it would help clear her mind a little. Maybe, after all, she needed to break the rules by herself just once.

* * *

Megatron was not at all surprised to see Vega come back later that afternoon. She came inside and sat down next to him without saying a word. He glanced at her and finally she sighed and said, "I really don't know what to ask you, let alone say to you anymore."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Megatron replied, "But if you don't feel like talking we can certainly do something else."

"I don't really like the sounds of that."

"Then you might want to think of something to talk about."

"Alright then…" she stated and thought quickly. She glanced around the room and remembered the chairs, "Why didn't you want the chairs in here?"

"I was wondering when you were going to finally ask that," he remarked, "But the answer to that is simple. I wanted to be a little closer to you."

Vega glanced at him out of the corner of her optic and then proceeded to move a little further away from him, "Well next time I'll bring a chair with me then."

"Why is it you're so afraid to get close to me Vega? Are the rules stopping you again? You know how I feel about rules."

"If I get close to you, you'll win. I'll lose everything. Doesn't that sound like a reasonable conclusion to you?"

"Just what is this 'everything' that you have to lose? You don't have a lover…and everything else you have, like your job and your home are replaceable. And then your reputation, well, you can always make a new one."

"But it isn't that easy."

"There's something else. You're afraid to let go of something…no, that's not it. You're completely willingly to let go of your 'everything.' There's something you're afraid to face."

Vega needed to think. Was she willing to lose her home, her job, her reputation? Well, what reputation did she really have? She didn't like her job and she even asked Megatron this morning what it was like to be a Decepticon. And her home, well, her asylum was more of her home than anything else. But she had concluded that she didn't want her heart broken, that she was afraid of the heartbreak. She could deal with the criticism, but…could she face the change?

"Well Vega, what is it that you're thinking about now?"

"_I don't need to change myself, especially for him,"_ she thought angrily, "Innocence really is nothing to you, is it? You said yourself that innocent people just get in the way…and I know I am in your way when it comes to your freedom."

"You really are brilliant at deducing things," Megatron replied, grinning.

"And while there are some things I am afraid to face, all of them are things I know I can endure. So, what need do I have to let go of everything? If I do, it would make me a little more perfect in your idea of how society should run, but why do I have to strive towards _your_ perfection?" And Vega was shocked that he was actually able to answer her question.

"Because in your pathetic life, I am the only thing you have that is worth living for."

The note suddenly felt heavy in her subspace pocket. Anger burned through her circuits as she realized that he was not worthy enough to read the words that had come from her spark for him. She promised herself that as soon as she got home, she would take down every single article and every single picture of _him_ in her quarters and throw them away. She promised herself that she would sign the paper calling for his termination as soon as she got back to her office and hand it to Vindemiatrix before she left. She was so angry…and it was because she knew he was right.

He wouldn't outsmart her anymore.

"I really don't like it when you're quiet—

She turned to him, fury evident in her optics as she angrily put a finger to his lips and snarled, "Don't say anything else. You've made everything quite clear just now."

There was a flurry of movement, and Vega felt her optics widen when she suddenly realized she was pinned beneath him, unable to move any of her limbs and his smiling face was dangerously close to hers.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you angry Vega…well at least not this angry."

"Didn't I tell you not to say anything else? Get off of me so I can go sign your execution papers."

"Oh you're really that angry with me? Well I suppose I can't let you up then until you calm down."

She looked at him, knowing that struggling was useless but at least worth a try. He only laughed at her antics. "I really like the feeling of you squirming beneath me," he said, "I would suggest you stop before you give me any ideas."

And she stopped immediately because she knew what he meant and didn't want to partake in any sexual endeavors with him. "You know," he said, "I do think you would make a good Decepticon with time. You are only angry because you know I am right…and if I were you I suppose I would be angry as well."

"Stop talking!" she pleaded and she knew Megatron could tell she was pleading rather than demanding.

"You only want me to stop talking so you can stop listening. Well, it doesn't work that way. You _are_ the innocent one and you _are_ in my way when it comes to my freedom. But don't think I don't enjoy your innocence and I certainly don't mind that it's you who is caught in the way of my freedom. To me Vega, you are my freedom."

"Stop trying to sugarcoat what you said earlier and let me up."

"Stop resisting. Make this easier on both of us and surrender to me. You're almost there."

Her optics widened when she heard Megatron say that. "Just get off me," she implored, beginning to feel helpless.

"Why? You don't realize how close you are."

"Look…remember the time you told me to write something to you from my heart sometime? Well, I did…the paper is in my subspace pocket…if I let you read it, will you _please_ get off me?"

"Hm…well that depends," he remarked and Vega winced when she suddenly felt him reach into her subspace and take the paper. She offlined her optics so she didn't have to watch him read it.

_Megatron,_

_If I admit you're winning, then I mine as well admit that I lost. I've realized that I am several steps behind you, but to surrender to you, wouldn't that mean giving up? The first sign of weakness is admitting your patient is right. You've already cracked me and I am still at square one trying to figure out how to crack you._

_I follow the rules because they're my only sense of order. I gave into chaos once, but look where it got me, here, in this asylum. In retrospect, we are both trapped here Megatron. I would love to work anywhere else but here and while I may entail your freedom, you may entail mine, if I should choose to let you break me down until I'm nothing. But I fear if I do that, I will be stuck in this asylum forever._

_I'm not ready to say you've won yet because that's just the fight in me. I don't like to lose and I don't want to lose to you. If I could break you, it would mean splendors to me and absolutely nothing to you. But there is no cracking you. You're not even insane. You're simply brilliant, evilly brilliant. You have the capability to cripple the mindset of everyone you come in contact with._

_Optimus, along with the rest of the Autobots, were wrong to assume you were psychologically unstable. You're fully aware of everything you're doing. You do not kill unless killing is necessary. This is a war, not a mental game. Warfare demands the loss of life; you've merely perfected that statement._

_And maybe you want people to think that you're insane as some sort of excuse for your behavior, but you don't need an excuse. The Decepticons have always been a minority on Cybertron. They have always been discriminated and suppressed. A lot of people look up to you, including myself._

_But I like to think of you as insane, even though you've clearly already won. I'm not ready to let you go yet. There's still a lot more I need to deduce about you, before I can be 100% sure you're not lying or putting on an act. This perhaps, is the report I should have given Optimus, but the less he knows about you, the better._

_I just hope that talking with you doesn't cause me to lose my sanity in the process. But I think that's your ultimate goal: to expose that even the most innocent person can go insane and willingly breed chaos._

_Love,  
Vega_

She brought her optics online when she suddenly felt Megatron's lips upon hers and then he pulled away and laughed. "Oh Vega," he exclaimed, "Vega you really _do_ know how to make my spark melt."

"You weren't even supposed to read it—

"But I'm glad I did. I wish you would write more," he grinned deviously, "I wish you would breed chaos with me."

"I would be happiest if you just got off me," Vega remarked, still slightly angry.

"Do you love me? You told me you didn't but now I believe that was a lie. Answer me honestly, and I'll get off you."

"And just how will you know if I'm telling the truth?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, then I'll be brutally honest and say that I do, just so you'll get off me."

"Eh, I'm not convinced."

"I figured you wouldn't be." Vega watched as Megatron looked her over for a brief moment before he leaned forward captured her lips with his before she had a chance to protest. Vega was unsure how to react. She ached to accept the kiss…but she didn't understand what Megatron was trying to prove.

After a few moments, she felt herself relax and her body betrayed her mind as she accepted the kiss. Even though she couldn't move her limbs, she pressed herself as close to him as she possibly could. Every time one of Megatron's fingertips stroked her metal chassis, she shuddered, no matter how she tried to stop herself. She groaned even though she didn't want to. And she felt Megatron chuckle into her mouth before he pulled away and laughed, "You _weren't_ lying."

Vega blushed, but she wasn't really sure why she did. Sticking true to his word, Megatron got off of her. "I do say Vega," he remarked, "Things sure are going to be interesting from here on out."

"Yeah well, I got to go."

"Don't you want to know how I feel?"

"I already have a pretty good idea."

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. You did say that you liked me, but you don't love me. That's plain as day."

"In all honesty, I don't really know how I feel about you. I think if you were a full-blooded Decepticon things would be different. But no, I don't love you, you're right about that."

"Well…I got to go."

"Do come back."

Vega smiled, "I suppose I will." And she got up and left, not really caring that things weren't going according to plan for her anymore.

She was willing to let everything go.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. I just want to clear up one thing, yes I've been using Joker quotes for the titles of these chapters. This story was based on the episode of Batman the Animated Series called Mad Love, where Joker and Harley met and got together after all. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me guys, keep up the good work!


	8. Destined to do this Forever

Happy New Year everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I think you'll be happy with this chapter. It's not as long as my usual chapters. I usually shoot for each chapter to be 3000 words, but only got about 2500 out of this one. But it fell together so perfectly, from the beginning right down to the cliffhanger at the very end. I know how everybody loves those XD. But I'll stop rambling and let you get onto reading, because I know that's what you came here to do. Enjoy!

* * *

**8.**

"_**I think you and I are destined to do this forever."**_

Vega didn't go to work the next day, or the next. She ended up lying in her recharge berth, staring at the pictures of Megatron that she had hung up in her room as they stared back at her. When Vindemiatrix called wondering where she was, she told him she needed some time off, she was physically and mentally exhausted. He told her to take some time off, but not to be gone too long. She had more than caught up on all her sleep, but she couldn't make herself get out of her recharge berth. Here Vega felt safe, secure, free from Megatron.

She shivered as she thought about him. He had a death grip on her and he wasn't about to let go, not until he got what he wanted. And even then, he would never let her go completely. Maybe, if she stayed away from work long enough, he would decide she gave up on him and, in turn, give up on her. Vega shook her head as she sat up in her recharge berth. That would never happen. She knew he knew she was coming back. Everything was only a matter of time…

Vega got up from the recharge berth and showered for the second time that morning. She had told Vindemiatrix that she might come in later this afternoon, she was feeling better, but she might not speak with Megatron. She wanted to make the transition back to work simple, and she wasn't quite ready to face him yet. But Vega had a feeling that if she stepped foot in the asylum, she was bound to talk to Megatron, one way or another.

She sighed, put up her mental barriers, grabbed her things, and headed for the asylum.

* * *

"Hey Vin."

Vindemiatrix looked up from his paper work only to see Vega. He grinned from behind his desk and remarked, "You made it in."

"Yes…" and she stopped short of apologizing.

Vindemiatrix stood and walked over to her and looked her up and down. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A lot better than I was."

"Is Megatron too much for you?"

She smiled, "I like a challenge. He's just so taxing."

"You know you're the best Vega, if you can handle him, you can handle anybody."

"I would hope so."

He grinned again and Vega felt his optics roam her form, looking in places he shouldn't be. This was so unprofessional, but they had been off and on for years. This wasn't anything new. If she were smart she would love him…but she had been through this war with herself before. If she decided to become his mate, she would essentially be mating the asylum. That's what held her back. She couldn't love something she was desperate to escape from.

"I'm going to go see Megatron now; I just wanted to let you know that I was here."

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Can't it wait a few minutes? I hardly ever get to see you anymore because you're so busy."

Vega felt panic prickle through her circuits. "Tomorrow," she said quickly, "After work, we can hang out. Let's call it a date."

He grinned, "Alright. Just stop by my office when you get done."

"I will."

"Thank you for coming back Vegs."

She winced at the pet name. "I had to come back at some point, but I really have to get going," she admitted before she walked out the door. She shuddered violently as soon as the doors hissed shut; the feel of Vindemiatrix's fingers on her made her metallic flesh crawl. She sighed, attempting to regain her composure before she headed towards Megatron's cell. This was going to be the fun part.

* * *

He _was not_ happy.

Vega should have known that too, after her almost three day absence from the asylum. Instead of avoiding him, she decided to see the Decepticon leader as soon as she could, just to get their reunion over with. Now she was ready to run out the door, screaming.

Megatron stared at her, an icy glare fixed on his face. His lips curled into a frown and Vega didn't move. She stood before him, silent, waiting for him to do something other than murder her with his anger.

"Where have you been Vega?" he asked dryly.

"At home, resting, I needed a bit of a reprieve."

"You should have told me you were so tired Vega, I would have let you lay your head down a little while…with me," and he grinned wickedly, "Now let me look at you for a bit, I've missed you."

She took a step back only to stop when he said, "Ah, don't move Vega. Stay right where you are." And then he stood.

She felt a chill run through her chassis and shivered against her will. Megatron noticed and chuckled, "Cold Vega? Somehow, I don't think you are."

Vega bit her lip as he stepped closer to her. She forced her optics to go offline as she felt his powerful arms wrap around her waist. His breath was hot and heavy against her neck. "You can try to tell yourself to forget how to feel," he breathed, "You can try to tell yourself to ignore everything I say, but you know you cannot forget anything when it comes to me."

She tried to break free from his grasp but he only held her tighter. "Don't struggle Vega, you know how much I like it when you do." She stopped and he chuckled lightly. "You know you're not going to win, not now, not today, not ever. I think you and I are destined to do this forever."

"Stop toying with me Megatron. I know exactly what you want and I'm not going to let you have it."

He pushed her against the force field and put a hand tightly over her mouth, "Don't scream," he said, "I know it hurts, I can see the pain in your optics. But somehow I have to make you understand that you have no control. Surrender to me Vega."

Her optics widened, he was picking up exactly where he had left off the last time she had been here. She offlined her optics as the memory jolted through her.

"_Stop resisting. Make this easier on both of us and surrender to me. You're almost there."_

"_Just get off me…"_

"_Why? You don't realize how close you are."_

She bit his hand, he laughed and threw her against the opposite wall, and she landed on his recharge berth with a thud. Vega tried to quickly regain her composure, but she could only manage to sit up as Megatron walked over to her and titled her face so that she was looking up at him.

"What are you waiting for? What difference will it make if you give in later? The consequences will always be the same. The longer you wait, the longer you have to suffer."

Vega knew this wasn't a game anymore. There was nothing else Megatron needed from her, only for her mentality to snap. But her temper was closer to snapping than anything else. "You egging me on only pisses me off," she admitted angrily, "I'll surrender to you when I'm damn good and ready, got it?"

He grinned and kneeled down to her optic level, "I do admire the spitefulness in you, but I really hate to be kept waiting."

"Patience is a virtue."

"No it's not. Time is of the essence."

She sighed and sat back, freeing herself from his grasp. He sat next to her on the recharge berth, eyeing her carefully. "Tell me exactly what you're thinking Vega."

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do after you break me down until I'm nothing."

"I'm not going to break you down that far, not unless you really want me to. I am going to turn you into the person I want you to be, you'll be beautiful then, and you'll thank me for it. You'll never regret your time with me." He observed her for a moment and then added, "I know what's stopping you."

"Stopping me?"

"Yes, from surrendering to me."

"Enlighten me."

"You don't want to lose me."

Vega stared at the force field, feeling empty. Was she that easy to read? Why hadn't any of her other patients been able to crack her as easily as he was? What was it about Megatron that made her so powerless? Everything had gone wrong from the very beginning, from the very first time they had seen each other. If Vindemiatrix ever knew what was happening…oh if he ever knew.

"How is it so easy for you?" she heard herself ask, "How is it so easy for you to destroy a person's entire mindset?"

He smiled, "It's a gift."

She sighed and looked away from the force field and down to the cold, gray metal floor. Megatron wasn't the first transformer to be locked in this cell, and probably not the last. This was the very room where Vindemiatrix's undoing had taken place…and now hers. She should've realized that when she had first seen Megatron had been locked inside this cell. _"Completely aware…and completely unable to stop anything. Everything is out of my control,"_ Vega thought, feeling numb, _"And killing him won't solve anything…but…what about me?"_

Vega paused as she thought about it. Death was an escape…it was a means to an end. If Megatron's death couldn't solve anything, maybe hers would. If she died, she'd never have to return to the asylum, she would be free from Megatron, he would never escape into a society where he didn't belong. She would never have to suffer again.

"Vega."

The femme looked to Megatron, surprised. He smirked, "I take it you were deep in thought. Sorry to interrupt, but I didn't trust the look in your optics."

"It's okay, I have a plan."

He looked at her skeptically, "A plan?"

"Yes, one that I plan on…executing…very soon."

He paused briefly before he replied, "Tell me Vega, what's your vision of the world?"

She thought about it before she carefully answered, "I have no vision of the world. The world just exists as it is; I am just an unwilling participant."

"Unwilling…" he mused, "Do you want peace?"

"I'd die for it."

"No, Vega, that's wrong. Never be willing to die for anything, even your own sanctity, which I feel you plan on betraying through suicide…" he paused and smiled, "_Kill_ for something. Kill for everything you believe in. Dying only destroys the process and everything you've worked for."

She stared him directly in the optic, trying to figure out just how he did everything he did. His entire thought process, his ability to destroy the minds of everyone, his power…she shuddered, and quickly looked away from him as a blush burned on her face. "You're such a god," she mumbled.

He laughed, "Oh Vega, say that again!"

"_Curse these thoughts…these emotions…this is the closest I'll ever be to him. As soon as everything ends here…Primus damn it all. Damn everything. I was always doomed to fail, from the very beginning,"_ Vega slowly looked back at him. What did she have to lose anymore? If she was just going to commit suicide in the end, if she was just going to be locked in this asylum herself if she didn't end her own life, she could do anything she wanted, and nobody, absolutely nobody could stop her.

She pushed Megatron back onto the recharge berth and slowly crawled on top of him. She saw the amusement and surprise in his optics as she put her lips to his audio receptor. "You're absolutely beautiful, a work of art, so purely evil, dark, breathtaking…" she breathed, "So wickedly intelligent, clever…indestructible, invincible, unstoppable…"

"Yes Vega," he purred excitedly, "Yes…"

"You're such a god," she murmured, noticing his arousal, "God of death, god of destruction, god of chaos, god of darkness…" She nipped his neck as he chuckled darkly.

"I knew I wasn't wrong for missing you," he exclaimed, his optics meeting hers.

Vega saw the evil swimming his optics and hiding in his smile. "Yes you were," she said as she captured his lips in a brief kiss, ending it before he was satisfied.

"Damn you Vega," he stated as he rolled so that she was pinned beneath him, "You're becoming me."

"I thought that was what you wanted…me, you're creation."

His optics went offline, "And you're perfect."

She smirked, watching him, deciding to remain silent. Her breathing was hard, but she didn't know why. She watched as his optics came back online, a beautiful grin on his face. He cupped her face in his hand, his lips inches from hers. Vega watched a battle rage in his optics, he was struggling with something, maybe words; no, he never had trouble with words or knowing what to say. It was something else, something on the inside, something plaguing his spark. Her optics widened in surprise as her satisfied smirk disappeared from her face.

"N-No," she stammered, feeling horrified, "Y-You don't…"

He smiled, "I think I may…all of a sudden."

"It's…it's impossible."

"No it's not; you of all people should know that," he was beaming, "Aren't you proud Vega? Aren't you happy? You snared me in one of your traps, and I am so willing." He laughed. "I had a plan, but this was definitely not part of it. Vega, you are amazing. You truly are."

She felt sick, as if her two and a half days of rest had been a waste. "I…I have to go," she remarked, and Megatron let her sit up.

"Don't worry," he said, smirking, "You have nothing to lose anymore, just everything to gain."

Vega quickly stumbled out the door and headed for the exit of the asylum. Her CPU was spinning and she found herself running down the hallways, out the doors of the asylum, down the streets, and straight into her quarters. She was ready to faint as she collapsed on her bed, her nerves in a fritz. It couldn't be true…it just couldn't be. It would change everything, ruin her life, she would never get her freedom. But as the seconds ticked away, she couldn't help but believe it was true, Megatron had confirmed it. She buried her face in her hands.

"Primus no," she whimpered, "Megatron can't possibly love me…"

* * *

XD I'd love reviews...thanks for reading though!


	9. You Complete Me

Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one. Things are coming together so quickly between Megatron and Vega...XD

* * *

**9.**

**"_You complete me."_**

"_Hey Vin, there's something we need to talk about."_

_Her boss looked up at her with a concerned expression upon his face. He studied her for a moment, and he could tell from the worry in her optics, he could tell by the way she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, from the way she was frowning that something was seriously bothering her. "What's wrong Vega?"_

"_I am afraid…" and she stopped._

"_You don't need to be afraid…there is nothing for you to be afraid of—_

"_I am afraid Megatron is getting into my mind, I am afraid he is manipulating me into doing things I shouldn't be doing," and she bit her lip, nervously._

"_What…what do you mean?"_

"_He has this insane plan, and I think, he wants to drive me mad…I think he wants me to fall in love with him. He's flirted me since the moment I first saw him…and it's just getting worse. Vin, I am afraid."_

"_Has he…have you…done anything?"_

"_No," she lied._

"_What do you want me to do Vega? I can fill out the forms to have him terminated. He'll never bother you again."_

"_I am afraid that you will be mad at me…"_

"_Why would I be mad at you?"_

"_I have made everything my enemy, you, the asylum, myself…him…"_

"_If you have to become his enemy to defeat him, then what have you gained?"_

Vega woke into darkness. She laid on her recharge berth, letting her dream sink in. She knew it was the conversation she should have with her boss, it was the conversation she should've had with him a long, long time ago. But it didn't make sense, especially what he asked her right before she woke up. Restless, she rolled over onto her back. Was Megatron her enemy?

She groaned. _"Vega, don't get yourself worked up about this right now. Just go back to sleep."_

She let her optics go offline and laid there, waiting for sleep to find her again. But she watched as the minutes turned into hours, and soon her alarm was going off. Vega sighed heavily and shut it off. She dragged herself out of the recharge berth and stumbled into the cleansing room where she took a quick shower. As she polished her armor, she remembered she had promised Vindemiatrix a date after she was done working. She pursed her lips to the side, annoyed that she had remembered that. _"Just go,"_ she told herself, _"It might not be as bad as you think, and getting out and doing something would be good for you."_

When she was finished getting ready, she looked at herself and the mirror, and tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. It seemed like she was always waking up to go the asylum, to Megatron. As much as she had wanted to, she didn't forget about him. And while she never knew how to face him, today in particular was going to be difficult. Their last meeting had ended in her running out of his cell and back home because he suspected he loved her.

What had been the advice creators gave their children when they liked someone? Tell them how you feel honey. Vega snickered. Megatron already knew how she felt without her saying anything.

She tried to guess just what would happen between them today, but it was impossible. She was trying to decide if she should reprimand him, or go along with it…

* * *

"You'll _never_ guess what I dreamt about last night," Vega stated as she walked into Megatron's cell and sat down on his recharge berth beside him. She decided she would try to catch him off guard for once.

But he was still one step ahead of her as he smirked, "You and me, in bed, writhing in complete ecstasy."

"…No," she remarked, "I had a dream I told Vindemiatrix everything that was happening between us."

"That's boring."

"I can't decide what I dream."

"Dream about us."

"Look," she said, somewhat upset that he had been bored by her dream, "You're already in my head enough. The last thing I need to be doing is dreaming about you."

But Vega watched a gleam dance in his optics, "I've been thinking about you, Vega, I've been thinking about you _a lot_. You have me concerned."

"Oh?" she asked with faked curiosity.

"You are destroying yourself," he said.

He was so serious that it sent shivers of fear prickling through her chassis. Vega looked at him, his crimson optics met hers as he continued to explain, "You desire to be alone so that you can dream, but you are afraid of your dreams. You want to be like everyone else. You hear what everyone else says, and you do what they say, whether you want to or not."

"Are you referring to conformity…existentialism?"

"A little of both," he replied, "Vega, let me be your teacher. You don't need a therapist; no you have the same mindset I do. You were just never taught how to live in a society that rejects you."

She stared at him, "What makes you think I'm a social reject?"

"You have no life outside this asylum. This asylum is everything you've got. You have nothing else to show for yourself. That's _very_ sad Vega."

"Well, _teacher_," she remarked angrily, "Just what is your advice?"

He snaked an arm around her and pulled her against him. "You _must_ forget everything you've learned," he said, and used his other hand to tilt her face towards his, "You must begin to dream. From this moment on, you will stop listening to the roaring voices of everyone else and focus solely on me."

Perhaps a saner person would have questioned the extent of his reasoning further, but Megatron's words brought Vega an overwhelming sense of peace. The burden of everyday life was suddenly erased and filled with a calming relief. She looked up at him, her spark pulsing madly within her chest. It was hard to think over the pounding of her spark.

He grinned. "Why did you run yesterday?"

She hesitated, before shrugging and saying, "Because, you freaked me out. You _almost _convinced me that you loved me."

His smile vanished. "Why do you doubt my affections?"

"I don't doubt them," she stated, "I mean, I don't believe you're incapable of loving it's just…you have no reason to love me."

"Do you tell yourself that because you're afraid?"

She didn't answer, and Megatron laughed. "Vega, my dear, I've ensnared you in my very spark, and once something gets in there, it's trapped forever. You are mine, eternally, everlastingly, _permanently_."

"I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I don't want to kill you!" he exclaimed, "What would I do without you? You complete me." And he pulled her down onto the recharge berth beside him.

She couldn't help but feel everything he was saying was a lie, a trick, if he could convince her that he loved her, it wouldn't take much prompting to make her set him free. And then once she did so, he'd leave her behind or kill her. What use was she to him? But oh, she would have loved to believe what he was saying was the truth.

"I am going out with Vin tonight," she said.

He frowned, "Tell me you're lying."

Vega saw the anger radiating in his optics and felt panic trickle through her circuits. "And if I'm not?" she asked.

"You'll be sorry," he said, gravely, "You see, you've changed. You don't fit out there. It's a world you don't want a part of, and it doesn't want anything to do with you."

She narrowed her optics at him, "Just what world do I belong in then?"

"Mine," and he grinned, "Do you think your boss will notice my flavor on your lips?"

"What makes you think he's going to kiss me?"

"He helped himself to you last time."

She looked at him quizzically, "And just why would your taste be on my lips?"

He smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her, but his efforts were stopped when Vega put a finger to his lips. "No," she said.

"Vega."

"If Vin does kiss me, and if he does happen to realize I was kissing someone else, he might put two and two together. After all, you're the only other guy I see, besides him."

"He's not that smart."

"I won't run the risk."

"Then leave, because I do not wish to talk anymore."

Hesitantly, Vega got up from the recharge berth. Without glancing back, she left his cell and headed to Vindamiatrix's office. Quite honestly, she would have rather spent the rest of the day with Megatron, just to avoid spending time with her boss. But, she figured if she devoted an afternoon and evening to him, then maybe he wouldn't ask her out for another long while.

She plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked into his office. "I'm finished with Megatron for today," she said.

Vindamiatrix looked up at her from his desk with a grin, "You're done early."

She shrugged, "Megatron just wasn't very talkative today."

"Maybe or maybe you were just eager to see me," he said as he stood up and came over to her.

"Maybe," she said and then thought, _"But truthfully, yeah right."_

"Come on," he stated as he gently grabbed her hand and led her out of his office, "Let's go get some drinks, see the sights, and just spend the day away from this accursed place."

Vega didn't say anything as she allowed him to lead her out of his office and out of the asylum. As soon as they were past the iron gates of what felt like hell, Vindamiatrix wrapped an arm around her and walked with her to bar that wasn't too far away. Reluctantly, Vega sat at the bar with him. She wasn't much of a drinker, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She ordered a potent concoction of high grade energon in hopes it would get her through the afternoon.

Being with him was so awkward, even though she knew him so well. She sighed. _"Try not to be so cynical Vega…give him a chance, that's all he wants. He can't help how he feels about you,"_ she thought to herself.

"That's quite the drink to be ordering so early in the afternoon," he commented.

She shrugged, "I'm feeling high and mighty."

He chuckled, "Maybe it's not a good idea to mix drunk into that."

"If you're going to love me, you have to take me as I am," she said, but regretted saying that immediately.

Before he could reply though, their drinks arrived. Vega took a sip and it burned all the way down to her tanks. It was exactly what she needed. "Thanks for taking me out," she said, "You don't understand how much I've needed this."

He laughed, "You know Vegs; you can come and get high grade any time you want on your own. I don't know why you have to wait for me to take you out to get it."

"It's not fun drinking by yourself."

"True," he said. Vindamiatrix glanced over at her and knew she was bored out of her mind. He waved the bartender over and paid her for the drinks. He then turned to Vega and said, "Come on."

Vega didn't have time to grab her energon cube as he led her out of the bar and back outside. Together they walked through the city streets until Vega noticed he was leading her out of the city. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Just away from the hustle and bustle of everything," he answered.

They entered a quiet neighborhood and it wasn't long before they passed an impeccable home. Vega whistled as they passed by, "That's a house."

Vindamiatrix grinned, "You like it?"

"I'm sure if I were the owner I could definitely get used to living there."

"Well, you're too late, looks like this house was just recently sold to someone else," he said, pointing out a sold sign on the property.

"I couldn't afford it anyway."

And they spent the rest of the afternoon walking around, taking in the sights for what they were worth. However, much to Vega's surprise, the more time she spent away from the asylum, the more she yearned to go back. Vindamiatrix was nothing, Megatron was everything. She had drunk Megatron's poison and now she craved it…

"_By Primus…what has gotten into me?"_

Later that night, when they returned to the city, Vega allowed Vindamiatrix to take her to a nightclub. As she allowed her boss to lead her in a slow dance, she couldn't help but notice the people dancing around her. They were careless, they had no worries, their lives were perfect. She buried her face in Vindamiatrix's chest, not out of affection, but because she couldn't look at everyone else.

But he mistook her actions as love as he cradled her against him. When the song ended, Vindamiatrix left the nightclub with her and they sat outside on a bench where it was quiet. "Vega," he breathed, giving her chills.

"Vin," she said, almost pathetically, "Do you think they hate me, the people back there—

"Why would you say such a thing?"

She heard Megatron's laugh explode in her mind, and she wanted to cover her audio receptors. "Because I hate them," she said.

"Vega, you don't even know them."

"I know them well enough, they're not afraid…they follow the rules of a society that doesn't even care about them."

"They don't have a choice…what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry," she breathed because she knew if she said anymore, she would end up giving away what was going on between her and Megatron.

"If being in there was upsetting you so much, you should have told me."

She didn't say anything and he tilted her face so that she was looking at him. "Vega," he said gently, "We've known each other for years. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Vin…"

But he silenced her with a kiss. It was nothing like the first one he had given her, Megatron's kisses were so much better; however, she accepted the kiss out of courtesy, if nothing else.

"I was the one who bought that house we saw today," he confessed once the kiss was through.

Vega looked at him shocked, "Why would you buy that great big house if it's just going to be you living there?"

"I want you to live with me Vega, as my mate."

She felt her insides go numb. She knew one day he would ask, but she didn't think he would ask this soon, at such an inconvenient time. "Vin…" she managed to say.

"You don't have to decide anything now," he said, "Take some time to think about it. Just know that I will be waiting, and Vega…"

"Yes?" she asked, even though she didn't want to know.

"I do love you, for everything that you are," and he leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

The kiss didn't end soon enough for Vega, but when it finally did, she said, "I'm getting tired."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'll be okay by myself."

"Are you sure? It's not safe for a young femme to be walking around city streets at night by herself."

"I'll give you a call on the comlink if anyone should happen to come by."

He nodded, and after wishing her a good night, she got up from the bench and walked away. Little did he know she had no intention of returning home.

* * *

Vega closed the door as quietly as she could, but that didn't stop twin red optics from suddenly illuminating in the darkness. She was silent as she leaned back against the door; the steel wall was already down.

"Come here."

She stepped forward and stopped when she felt his hand slip into hers so easily. She allowed him to guide her down onto the recharge berth beside him. He held her tightly and Vega wanted to melt into his arms.

"Megatron…" she breathed, catching the glint of a smirk.

"What brings you here at this hour Vega? Did something go awry?"

"He asked me to be his mate…he's even bought a place for us to live."

"What did you tell him?"

"He wants me to think about it. I haven't given him an answer yet."

"Why did you come here?"

"I want you Megatron, I _need_ you…" she stated, "You're the only one who can save me from myself and silence the roaring voices of everyone else."

He grinned, "I will save you."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, my dear."

He allowed her to tuck her head under his chin as she wrapped her arms around him. The Decepticon leader held her tightly against his body. He let his optics go offline, enjoying the warmth of her soft body against his. "I will have you one of these days," he breathed, "You're driving me crazy."

She looked up at him, a playful smirk on her face, "You're already crazy."

"You'll beg me for it," he said with a lustful grin, "On your hands and knees, you'll beg me."

She let her optics go offline.

"I _will_ have you Vega."

"Not tonight."

"But very soon," he said, "Now go to sleep, you must begin to dream."

"Dream of what?" she asked tiredly.

"Have sweet dreams of me."

And he watched with a sinister grin on his face as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I would assume TFs live in houses, I mean, they have to live somewhere, right? Not all of them can live in the bases...they probably look drastically different than human households. Anyhow, I'm done rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, reviews are always welcome.


	10. Introduce a Little Anarchy

This story sure is moving quickly. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing though, I appreciate it. The beginning and middle of this story have graphic descriptions in them, so you have been warned. I hope I don't blind you guys too much. Anyhow, you may enjoy now.

* * *

**10.**

"_**Introduce a little anarchy."**_

"_Megatron…"_

_Vega was on her hands and knees before him, begging him as if her last breath were about to respire from her chest. He had one of the most lustful looks on his face that she had ever seen. His crimson optics were glistening devilishly at her, his perfect mouth was curved into a perfect smile. There was a flurry of movement before the femme found herself pinned beneath the Decepticon leader on his recharge berth. The steel wall was down, she wasn't afraid of her boss walking in; she could care less if he did. _

"_Say my name again," he breathed possessively._

"_Megatron," she moaned, "Take me please…"_

_He crushed his lips against hers as he let his fingers trace slowly down her torso until his fingertips danced across her lower interface plating. She stifled a breath as he drew invisible patterns against the plates, teasing her. Vega gasped surprised when she felt him force it open. He chuckled as he said, "I'm going to make you suffer…"_

_Vega groaned as he clawed his fingers into her hip joints, cracking her armor and ripping wires. He bit her neck, hard enough to draw oil. She was so thankful that he didn't have his weapons on him because she knew he would be using them if he could. Megatron was out to make her understand that there was no pleasure without pain…there was a very fine line between the two, and he was going to walk her down that line._

_He leaned forward and kissed her again. Vega cried out when she felt him slide a couple fingers inside her port unexpectedly. He snickered at her reaction as he felt his way inside of her. She ached to dig her fingers into his armor, but she couldn't injure him, the medic would know where he got those distinctive scratch marks from._

_And Megatron knew she couldn't touch him, Primus he knew._

"_You're so damn tight," he breathed lustfully as he wove his fingers between muscle cables, teasing overheating sensors._

"_M-Megatron…"_

_He smirked and Vega heard his lower interface plates open. Before she could look down and see what was coming, Megatron pushed her legs apart and forced his cable inside of her. She gasped as pain overwhelmed her. She squirmed beneath him, trying to push herself away. She hadn't expected such a fresh slice of pain, though she should have known his cable was much too large for her valve. But Megatron held her where she was. "Control…" he growled, "You are mine now, there is no escaping."_

_Vega let her optics go offline as he slowly began to thrust himself inside of her, over and over again. The pain quickly faded though and she readjusted herself, giving him a better angle. With each thrust, she felt his cable grind against sensitive pleasure sensors; she felt it stretch her muscle cables much farther than what they were capable of stretching. She dug her hands into the sheets of the recharge berth. _

"_More…" she moaned._

_She felt his hands digging into her sides, bruising and scratching her armor. She groaned as he increased his pace, making each thrust harder and deeper than the previous one. Her systems worked wildly to cool themselves, but she could still feel herself overheating anyway. _

"_You're…killing me," she breathed, her voice full of pleasure._

"_Am I?" he grinned as he kissed his way from her breastplate to her lips._

_She groaned, feeling her own mech fluids dripping from her port. She spread her legs wider, wanting more of him, wanting him to go deeper. Instead she felt his fingers tempting the locks on her upper interface plating. Before she could protest, he had the plates opened and her spark was exposed to him. She tensed, but she didn't try to get away. _

_If was going to extinguish her spark…_

_Vega shuddered involuntarily when she felt Megatron's fingertips scrape across the surface of her spark. It hurt so good…She felt him wrap his hand around it. Her very life was in his grasp, it was his choice now if she lived or died. But hadn't it always been? _

"_You're mine Vega, you'll always be mine…you'll never escape me. You'll be mine forever," he breathed sinisterly in her audio receptor as she writhed beneath him, "Your greatest mistake was giving your spark to me."_

_Her systems were on the verge of overloading. Her whole body was tingling. She squirmed beneath the Decepticon leader, only causing him to laugh._

Vega could still hear Megatron's laughter echoing through her mind when she woke up. She stifled a breath, remembering where she was. She bit her lip, not daring to roll over. She had done exactly what he had told her to; she dreamt of him, of their bodies writhing together in complete ecstasy. But she hadn't planned to have that dream while sharing the same recharge berth as him. Above all though, she hadn't planned to wake up next to him _highly_ aroused. She was afraid if she rolled over and saw he was online, the look in his optics alone would send her into an overload. That was the last thing she needed and wanted. Somehow she had to get up and get to the cleansing rooms so she could take a cold shower and snap herself out of her euphoric daze.

She felt Megatron shift suddenly before he pulled her against him and breathed in her audio receptor with a chuckle, "Would you like me to help you finish? You're soaking my berth."

Vega felt a blush burn onto her cheeks and had to offline her optics when she felt the arousal burning between her legs intensify. "Megatron, please…"

He rolled her so that she was facing him. "Please what?" he asked, grinning.

Vega couldn't suppress a shudder as he traced a fingertip up the inside of her thigh, capturing some of her wetness on it. He tasted it before breathing lustfully, "Oh Vega…you're the sweetest femme I've ever tasted."

"You're going to make me overload…"

"Is that an order?" he wondered, his optics burning with pleasure, "What did my sweetspark dream about last night that has her so wet this morning?"

"You sir," she replied.

"Did you beg?"

"On my hands and knees."

"Did I make you suffer?"

"It hurt so good…"

He laughed before capturing her lips with his. Vega accepted the kiss, but it did nothing to lessen her arousal. His scent, his taste, his touch, the sound of his voice, it was sending her senses into a frenzy. She didn't pay much attention as he forced her legs open, but gasped when he opened her lower interface plates and plunged two fingers inside. She tried to pull away, but he held her where she was. "Megatron…" she breathed.

"Stop resisting," he growled, "Give into the madness of this moment. You know you're mine, you know you'll never be free."

She squirmed in his grasp as he clawed his fingers in and out of her port. He tugged at muscle cables, he stroked sensors as he felt around, searching blindly for something. Vega groaned, helpless to escape the pain and pleasure of it all. "Where is it Vega?" she heard him ask sinisterly. Suddenly his fingers skimmed across what felt like a knot of muscle cables, causing Vega to shiver violently. "Ah, there we go," he chuckled as he grasped her sweet spot between two fingers and gently tugged.

"Ooh! Megatron…" she moaned.

"Give in, Vega. Give into me," he purred into her audio receptor, "I am your life, I am your _savior_."

"My master," she breathed.

"Yes," he hissed, "Come on Vega."

She was on the precipice of her overload and tiptoeing on the fine line between sanity and madness. She wanted to give in, to embrace the madness inside of her, the madness Megatron had awakened. She wanted to become who everyone thought she wasn't…she wanted to surrender to Megatron forever.

Her body convulsed as her systems overloaded. Megatron pressed his lips to hers as he removed his fingers from her port and closed her lower interface plates. When the kiss was through he murmured, "You'll be perfect."

"I'll be perfect?"

"By my side, my men will _love_ you."

"You don't mean…"

"Why _shouldn't_ you be my mate, Vega? There's no femme half as fun as you."

"You're not really asking me to be your mate, are you?"

"Of course not! When do I ever ask for anything I want?" he remarked, "I _take_ what I want, there's no use in asking questions. I want you, Vega. I'm not giving you a choice. My love will be the worst pain you've _ever_ felt."

Vega felt her tanks churn with unease, not liking what she had suddenly gotten herself into. She knew he was absolutely right. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons; his love was not meant to be enjoyed. He would not be gentle, he would not be kind, he would not care, but he would hold onto her with everything he had because she was the object of his affections. She had weaved her way into the very fiber of his being. There was no use in trying to run either; he had already sealed off every means of escape.

He would make her suffer…

She knew this hadn't been part of his plan, but he was accommodating for it, and punishing her for ruining his plans at the same time. And despite it all, despite the fear and the anger she felt towards him for doing this, she couldn't help but smirk and think, _"What a fucking genius."_

"As you command, _master_," she said greedily.

"Oh Vega, do not tempt me to dishonor you."

She smirked as she traced her fingers over his insignia, "Wouldn't it be an honor though?"

"Vega," he breathed lustfully. It was his final warning.

She sat up, heeding his warning, because she knew if she tempted him anymore, she probably wouldn't like it. Vega knew she had to get up anyways so that she could get cleaned up. Lazily, she checked the time, only to feel her mech fluids freeze. It was midmorning, which meant Vindamiatrix had already gone by…his routine every morning was to raise the steel wall in each of the prisoners' cells, including Megatron's.

"Vin!" she exclaimed as she got up quickly from the berth, "Did he see me? Did he see us?"

Megatron frowned as he sat up, "Why should you care?"

"He's my boss…he's who _should_ be my mate—

Vega wasn't sure what happened to cut her off midsentence. The dizziness had to clear from her optics before she registered she was on the other side of the room, pain splitting through her jaw. She still hadn't figured out why her jaw was aching when the Decepticon leader lifted her to his optic level, his hand was tight around her neck, crushing her armor. "He means _nothing_," Megatron spat, "He does not exist. It is only you and me, Vega. I am _everything_."

"If he saw, I am no longer yours," she breathed.

"If he had seen, you wouldn't be in here right now," Megatron remarked quietly before he dropped her to the floor, "He'll soon realize that you belong to me."

Vega stood up, rubbing her jaw. She pulled her hand back only to see it was covered in mech fluids. Not trusting the self-diagnostics that were running across her CPU, she reached for her keycard that she usually hung around her neck, but it wasn't there. Panicked, she noticed that the steel wall was still down, meaning that someone had put it back down, or Vindamiatrix had never put it back up. But, since her keycard was missing, she suspected Megatron had gotten up while she was sleeping, took her keycard, and put the wall back down.

That meant she wasn't leaving, not until he was good and ready.

"Looking for something?" he asked with a smirk as he sat back down on his berth.

"May I…" she said, despite the throbbing in her jaw, "Have my keycard back?"

"Aren't you mad at me for punching you?" he asked.

Her CPU hadn't even registered that he had injured her. And now that it was, she only felt stunned that he had the nerve to harm her like that. She looked to him with disbelief in her optics and he only chuckled. "I guess not," he remarked, answering his own question.

"What more could you possibly want from me?"

He smirked, "There's a lot of things I want from you, Vega. But before I give you back your keycard, you need to promise me something."

She swallowed hard, watching as a shadow fell across his face, enhancing the darkness within him. "What is it?" she asked slowly.

"I want you to introduce a little anarchy," he said, "I want you to show me your darker side and prove what you're capable of. If you're going to be my mate, you have to be _bad_; you have to have to have what it takes to play with the big boys…to play with me."

She crossed her arms as she remarked sarcastically, "So being good in bed isn't enough?"

He grinned, "Oh, I already know you're going to be great."

She frowned, "Just give me back my ID."

He tossed it at her. The card landed at her feet and she slowly stooped to pick it up, feeling Megatron's optics on her the whole time. "Do you promise, Vega?" he asked as she stood back up.

"I…promise," she said before she turned to the exit.

"Make me proud, sweetspark."

Vega paused momentarily before she left the room. She immediately went to the cleansing rooms where she took the quickest shower possible, because she knew the security guards would be watching her through the security cameras. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror, only to see a good sized gash on her jaw line from where Megatron had punched her. She sighed heavily, knowing she would have to see a medic to get it fixed. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was knowing in order to see the medic; she would have to get clearance from none other than Vindamiatrix.

Reluctantly, she went to his office and knocked lightly on the door. She half hoped he was too busy to grant her permission to enter, but her hopes were shot down when she heard him say from inside, "You may enter."

Taking a deep breath, Vega entered his office and watched as Vindamiatrix looked up and took her in, grinning. His grin quickly turned to a frown though. "Vegs, what happened to your jaw?" he asked as he got up from his desk.

Her hand automatically went to where Megatron punched her and she winced at the pain her fingertips caused. She didn't say anything as her boss stepped in front of her and tilted her face towards his. He examined her wound before scowling, "Who punched you Vega?"

"My uh…therapy session with Megatron didn't go very well this morning," she lied, "I need to be more careful about what I say to him. He gets offended easily."

But that didn't stop Vindamiatrix's anger. "Go see the medic," he said as he headed for the door, "Leader of the Decepticons or not, Megatron is going to learn not to touch my girl."

Vega winced at being called his girl, but pleaded, "Vin, don't, you'll only get yourself killed."

He walked out, heading straight for Megatron's cell. "Vin!" she shouted as she burst out of the door behind him and fell into step beside him, "Vin, there's other means of punishing him…it's against the rules to hurt any of the prisoners."

"Yeah well, this is different. And besides, this isn't the first time I've broken the rules. I'll do it again."

"Megatron's _stronger_ than you! You'll never stand a chance, he'll fight back," she said and watched with an awful feeling of dread as Megatron's cell came into view.

He kept walking, which caused Vega to growl. When they reached his cell door, Vega stepped in front of him, pressing her back against the door. "You can't go in there," she breathed, "I won't let you."

He smiled gently at her. "Vega," he murmured softly, "I appreciate your concern, I really do…but I can't have Megatron hurting you. I need to do this, stay here."

Oh how she longed to shove him away from her and scream at him. She wasn't doing this for him, never in a million years. No, this was for Megatron. She didn't want Megatron to get hurt. _Everything _was for Megatron.

Vindamiatrix pushed her out of the way and opened the door before saying, "Go see the medic like I said, I'll take care of this." And he disappeared inside.

Vega growled when she saw the wall come down. She tried swiping her card to enter the room, but it didn't work. She was overcome by a sudden feeling of despair. Whatever was happening in there wasn't good. She paced outside of the cell, waiting. It felt like hours had gone by before Vindamiatrix came out…unscathed. Shocked, Vega looked towards the cell as the steel wall came up. She felt her tanks churn in horror at what she saw. Megatron was sitting in a broken heap upon his recharge berth, and Vega could feel the pain in his optics.

"He won't bother you again," she vaguely heard her boss say as he came up to her, "If he does, let me know. I'll send him to be terminated. Did you go see the medic?"

Vega completely ignore him as she pushed by him and immediately disappeared inside of Megatron's cell. She let the wall come back down as she slowly walked over to him. "Megatron," she breathed, "Why didn't you fight back? You could have easily overpowered him…you could have killed him."

Silence.

Vega felt dizzy. Megatron was _never_ quiet. He always had something to say about everything. He always had her hanging from his every word. Hesitantly, she took another step towards him. "Megatron…"

"I did this for _you_," he remarked suddenly, startling Vega, "Everything I ever did, it was _always_ for you."

She collapsed to her knees before him. "No Megatron, I am not worthy," her voice trembled as tears fell from her optics, "I am not worthy of you."

Something sparked in his optics that Vega didn't trust nor recognize. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. She was on her knees, between his legs. He cupped her face in his hands as he breathed, "I have never seen you cry…your sadness is beautiful."

"It's over," she murmured, "I _can't_ do this anymore."

"What's over, Vega?"

"You win," she cried, "I surrender, I am yours, you can take everything I am…just _please_ make me a Decepticon, I need you, you are my life."

A wicked smile twisted across his face. "Oh Vega, I told you that you would beg," he said as he tilted her face to his, "My sweetspark, my sin, you've changed things…forever." And he sealed her fate with a crushing kiss.

"No!" came a voice from the doorway.

Both Megatron and Vega looked over to see Vindamiatrix standing there, a broken, angry expression upon his face. "Get out of here," Megatron growled.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I warned you of the chances of this happening in the beginning, Vin, you _and_ Signalflare were well aware this might happen," Vega said.

"Get up Vega, he doesn't love you, everything he ever told you was a lie—

"There's no need to poison her mind now," Megatron remarked with a sarcastic smirk, "I'm a man of my word, now leave _my_ mate and I alone."

"Mate?" Vindamiatrix growled as he pulled Vega away from the Decepticon leader and to her feet. "Get out of here," he seethed, "And _don't_ come back. I'm sending Megatron for termination."

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Watch me," he said.

Vega ran out of the cell, causing Megatron to smirk. "Your biggest mistake," he said, "Was letting her go."

Vin growled as he shouted to the guards outside, "Go after her! Do not let her escape, notify the authorities if you have to, this city will not sleep until she is brought back here and imprisoned herself!"

But it was too late, Vega was long gone. Megatron smiled inwardly, knowing she would be back. She would free him. This was the end. There was no looking back. There was only a new beginning to create, a life of him and Vega, forever. His smile grew.

The sound of his evil laughter filled the halls of the asylum.

* * *

You guys are gonna love the next chapter :D Until then, please review!


	11. Your One Rule

I had promised to upload this either Thursday or Friday, but I completely failed at keeping that promise. This chapter was much longer than I had originally planned it to be. But anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

**11.**

"_**Tonight you're gonna break your one rule."**_

"Vin, is it?"

Vindamiatrix looked up from his paperwork. He was currently in Megatron's cell, signing off the papers that would send the Decepticon leader to be terminated. The asylum owner thought signing in front of him would prove to be vengeful and anger him, but he was wrong. Megatron was only entertained.

"That's what she calls you, isn't it?"

"I can't see why you would want to know," Vindamiatrix replied, looking back down at his paperwork.

Megatron smirked, "There's no need to be bitter now. You just needed to learn a lesson."

He forced a laugh, "_I_ needed to learn a lesson? You, the murderer of countless thousands, have the audacity to tell me I needed to learn a lesson?"

"She was _never_ yours."

He stopped writing and looked up again, glaring. "That's what you think," he remarked bitterly.

"I know her better than you ever will, Vin. She told me all about you; about the affair you had with a male client here, about how she felt. You were more of the same. I was the escape she was looking for."

"You don't love her."

"Ah, love," Megatron chuckled, "Love is madness, perhaps in its most perfected form. I do love her, in a maniacal kind of way."

"Mad love?"

"I _do_ like the way that sounds."

"You are insane."

"And you're just a freak, like me."

Vindamiatrix narrowed his optics at him. "Look," he said, "I will cure Vega of your poison, I will set her free, she will still be mine."

Megatron only smiled before asking, "Have you even found her yet?"

Vindamiatrix's prolonged silence provided the answer.

* * *

She felt like dancing.

Vega giggled at her new found freedom as she ducked inside a body shop. The local owner grinned when she came in, recognizing her immediately. "Why Vega," he said, "You're all over the news. What are you doing here?"

"Long time no see, Lancer," she replied as she sauntered over to him. She handed him a large handful of cash, "I want a new paintjob."

"What, you're already sick of the last one I gave you?" he remarked, eyeing the cash, "Well, I'll be, you must really want a nice one if you're giving me that much upfront."

"There will be more if you're quiet. There's still a lot I need to do…a lot of people I need to well, impress. I don't need to be caught just yet."

He grinned, "So, what kind of paintjob are you looking for, sweetie?"

"Something…deadly."

"Something that'll put a sparkle in Megatron's optics?"

Vega smirked, "We always did speak the same language."

"Well Vega, I have just the look in mind. Wait here while I go get the paint."

Vega watched him as he disappeared momentarily into a back room to grab some paint. When he returned, she switched on the news to see what was being said. She smirked as they kept flashing images of her, trying to get the general public's help in locating her. However, she was severely disappointed by what they were saying.

"There is no need to worry, Vega is not a threat. She is not armed or dangerous; she only needs to be returned to the Cybertron City Asylum immediately."

Vega growled as Lancer started applying her new paintjob. She was trading in the pastels for vengeance against society. She'd give everyone a reason to fear her—

"This just in, Vindamiatrix, the owner of the Cybertron City Asylum just released a statement…Megatron is to have his spark extinguished this evening at precisely 1830…"

She grinned, "Looks like I got some shopping to do."

"Are there going to be fireworks later on this evening?"

She smiled, "Are you going to watch?"

"You always have put on the best show," he said.

Vega contented herself by making small talk with Lancer and glancing every once and a while at the news report that was droning in the background. She had her plan of action; since she worked at the asylum she knew where the execution would take place. It was all a matter of time.

"All done, Vegs. Go look at yourself."

Vega got up from where she was seated and went over to a mirror. She grinned wickedly. All her silver was gone; she was mostly black and white now with metallic green and purple accents. "Mmm," she hummed, "I look sexy."

"I aim to please."

She turned to him and handed him another large sum of money, "Thank you, sweets."

He took the money with a grin, "Anytime."

She gave him a wink before slipping through the door and disappearing down the street. She had to get back to the asylum and get her plan into gear before it was too late.

* * *

"You're awfully calm for a person who is going to die in a few hours," Vin said as he checked on Megatron later that afternoon.

"Do you really think you're going to win?" the Decepticon leader asked, "I've survived far worse than a death sentence."

"Do you really think Vega is going to come to your rescue?"

But before Megatron could answer, Vindamiatrix's comlink suddenly went off. The asylum owner growled before answering, "Vin here, what is it?"

"Sir…we've got a situation."

"Situation?"

"Megatron's weapons, they've gone missing. There's nothing on the surveillance tapes either…"

"What? I'll be there in a minute," he ended the transmission and glanced to Megatron, who was smirking. He growled before asking, "What?"

"Do you still want me to answer your question?"

Vindamiatrix stormed out of the cell. Megatron couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he watched the asylum owner fade out of sight. When he was gone, the Decepticon leader sat back, a smile still heavy on his lips as he let his optics go offline. His freedom was so close, only mere hours away. And he simply could not wait to see how Vega planned on rescuing him. He hoped whatever plan she was concocting was impressive. He had gotten her this far, he wanted to see what she was capable of on her own, his brilliant little mad mess. Oh, she better not disappoint.

But…what if she didn't come to his rescue?

Megatron growled, bringing his optics back online as he glared into the emptiness of his cell. He banished the thought from his mind almost immediately. He was the great leader of the Decepticons, Vega _would_ come to his rescue, it was all part of his plan. There was no reason whatsoever for him to doubt any aspect of himself. Vega was part of him, a part of his plan, she would come or else there would be hell to pay. Certainly he could free himself without her help, but no, she needed to prove herself to him. This was her best opportunity, she knew that. She had never let him down before.

Megatron grinned. He hoped there were fireworks.

* * *

She had Megatron's weapons ready to go; now all she needed was her own. Vega had never equipped herself with weapons before, she had no need to. All the fighting she had ever done had been with her fists and swift and steady kicks. But now, war had been declared.

Her giddiness left her as she focused on the task at hand. She didn't have enough money to buy the weapons she truly wanted, the ones that were suitable for waging a war. Slowly, she stepped into a weapons shop. Without drawing much attention to herself, she browsed over the weapons, trying to decide what would suit her best. She picked up a blade just as the owner came over to her.

"That's a nice piece of metal," he said, "When equipped to your armor, you can summon it at will. It easily hides within your armor plating when not in use."

"Where does it attach?"

He proceeded to attach the blade to her arm. Vega tested it out, it came out from her arm and the tip went just past her fist. Not only would she be welding a blade, but her whole arm as well. And it fit really, really nicely.

"There's another one that attaches to your other arm."

"I'd like to try that on too, please."

And so the weapons dealer helped her put that on. She admired her new upgrades for a moment before asking, "What do you have for guns?"

He grinned as he led her to another room in the shop. "What kind of gun are you looking for?" he asked.

"Something lightweight yet lethal," she said.

He picked up a couple small cannons, "These wrist cannons are mini fusion cannons. They're expensive, but in these wartimes, they'll keep you safe, that's for sure. They attach at the wrist and you'd be able to use them along with your knives."

"Can I try them on?"

"Be my guest."

And so Vega installed the two cannons on each wrist. They fit snuggly on her armor and she was able to use both the cannons and the blades at the same time. She felt ready for war, for the rush of battle. Megatron had his sword, he had his shoulder cannons, and now she had her cannons and blades as well.

"Is there anything else you need?" the weapons dealer asked.

"No, I'll take these," Vega said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go back out front and I'll—hey!" the dealer exclaimed when Vega suddenly held one of the blades to his throat, "What are you—what are you doing?"

"I said I'll _take_ these," she repeated.

"But…you have to p-pay!"

"I don't have to pay for anything," she remarked as she ran the blade across his throat, his energon spilling onto the floor. She waited until he was dead before she left without a trace.

* * *

Megatron had to admit he was curious to know how they would extinguish his spark. He hoped he had a public execution so that everyone could see. Above all, he hoped Optimus was there. Oh did he miss his arch enemy, but oh did he want to show off Vega.

If she came that was.

The Decepticon leader didn't struggle nor did he say anything as he was led down the asylum halls to the area he was to be executed. Instead he watched, carefully, studying the guards and grounds for any sign of weakness. There were plenty. Megatron ended up being led to a large room. Inside were several Autobots and he was more than delighted to make eye contact with Optimus Prime. As he was led inside though, he noticed a table with a sword on it. He sighed heavily. So they planned on extinguishing him by running him through with a sword…

Well, good luck to them.

A hush seemed to go over the room as he was led in and secured in the front. His arms were bound together and there was a guard at either side of him armed with an energon prod. "Any last words, Megatron?" Vindamiatrix asked before he picked up the sword that was lying on the table.

"Do you really expect me to beg?"

"I was hoping for something profound," Vin said.

"Don't provoke him," Optimus warned, but he hadn't so much as given the warning when the lights suddenly went out.

"What's going on?"

"Doesn't this place have emergency lights or a backup generator?"

"Autobots, at ease…"

There was a sudden clash of metal and something fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"What was that?"

There were two more clashes, followed by two more thuds, then complete silence. A loud, fiery explosion from the back suddenly illuminated the room. A black and white femme stood with her back to Megatron, her weapons drawn, ready to strike. Vindamiatrix and the two guards lay dead on the floor.

Megatron chuckled darkly, "My Vega, you've changed." And he proceeded to free himself from the shackles that held his wrists together. "Where are my weapons?" he asked.

"My subspace—

And he didn't wait for her permission as he violated her personal boundaries and retrieved his shoulder cannons, snapping them back on. He then leaned forward and whispered in her audio receptor, "Attack them, sweets. Show me what you're capable of."

She charged forward, attacking the group of startled Autobots. Megatron watched as she fought with the most mesmerizing and intoxicating grace and agility. She was a Kaon native, a born fighter. She went from one Autobot to the next as if she were dancing. Megatron grinned, impressed. It was his turn to tango with her. He attacked a group of Autobots that were just about to strike Vega. It felt so good to fight again…

As he made his way through the mess of Autobots towards Optimus Prime, he couldn't help but steal glances at Vega. He liked some of the positions the Autobots were putting her into…He thought about fucking her in front of Optimus. He thought about forcing her into those positions and just—

He grinned at his sudden arousal, knowing Optimus could wait. His own needs were much more important at the moment. Megatron turned sharply as his afterburners kicked in. He flew straight towards Vega before he snatched her in his arms and quickly fled the asylum with her, freeing the other prisoners along the way.

And all at once, a purple, ominous warp gate opened in front of them, and they disappeared through it back into Megatron's mobile fortress. Once through, Megatron let Vega go, and she stood beside him, silently taking in her surroundings.

He smiled as he took her by the hand and started leading her towards the throne room. "Don't be scared, sweetspark," he said, taunting her silence.

When they came upon the throne room, Megatron waltzed in, Vega by his side. He didn't let go of her hand as a grin spread across his face. "Men," he declared, "I have returned."

His men looked to him immediately, and it was Demolishor that remarked, "Megatron sir! It's good to see you again, but uh…who's the femme?"

His grin broadened, as he pulled Vega forward. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked.

"I'm…Vega," she said, feeling awkward.

"Go on," Megatron prodded.

"His former therapist," she remarked, gesturing towards the Decepticon leader.

"And?"

"Um…"

Megatron grabbed her and pulled her against him before saying, "Meet my mate, boys."

"Mate?" Starscream exclaimed, shocked, "Sir…you can't be serious."

"Wait until you get to know her," the Decepticon leader remarked with a smirk, "But all of you are dismissed."

Vega watched as all of the men filed out of the throne room. She watched as the door closed before she glanced back at Megatron. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave or not, but took a step towards the door anyway.

"Oh no Vega," he said, "You're staying right here." He walked away from her, but stopped a few feet away, his back turned.

"S-Sir?"

"Vega, remember when I told you that you have all these rules and that you _think_ that they'll save you?"

"The only sensible way to live is in a world without rules."

He grinned, "Tonight you're going to break your one rule."

Vega didn't have time to react when Megatron suddenly rushed at her, his sword drawn. She felt the edge of his sword connect with her side. She groaned as she stumbled backwards, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Come on Vega," he taunted, "Fight back. It's only a scratch."

She frowned, but her own blades appeared. If she wanted to figure anything out, she would have to fight him. "I don't know what you're trying to prove," she said as he blocked her attack with his sword.

He swung a fist at her but she ducked under it, turned sharply on her heel, and managed to land a swift blow on his back. He stumbled forward, laughing. "Yes Vega, more of that," he purred, lunging at her again.

She barely blocked his attack, and she could feel how much stronger he was as he pressed his sword against both of her blades as she tried to shield herself. She tried to spin away from him, but he caught her with his fist, sending her to the ground. Vega growled as he sauntered over to her, hovering over her. She stood quickly, kicking his sword from his hand. It went flying across the room, far out of the Decepticon leader's reach. He chuckled as he seized her by the arms, removing her blades and tossing them across the room.

However, he didn't immediately release her. Vega felt his optics roam her body. She suddenly knew what he was up to. "Oh," she said with a grin, "I forgot you liked your femmes feisty."

"Not just feisty," he breathed as he let her go. He tried to punch her again, but Vega twirled and attempted to elbow him. He caught her easily.

Vega gasped when he suddenly turned her so that her back was to him and bent her over, thrusting his hips hard against her aft, causing a loud clash of metal. "I like it when they struggle," he breathed lustfully.

She felt his fingers snake up her armor towards her breastplate and she turned sharply before kicking him in the side, causing him to stagger a bit.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" he said with a grin as he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the floor.

She landed in heap at the foot of his throne. She managed to stand as he stepped over her and took a seat in his throne, grinning with a seductive smile on his face. "On your knees, Vega," he said.

Slowly, she sank to her knees as Megatron pulled her between his legs. She heard a hiss, signaling that his lower interface plates had been opened, and she looked down only to see his hard, massive cable. But he didn't wait for her to enjoy him. He was not meant to be enjoyed. Instead he forced her mouth open and shoved himself inside. Vega felt as he held tightly to the back of her neck. She wished she could smirk.

Oh if he wanted a blow job she sure as hell would give him one.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cable and gently stroked it as she carefully traced patterns around Megatron's cable with her tongue. Slowly, teasingly, she began to gently suck his cable, grinding her dental plates gently along his metallic flesh, causing him to groan and tighten his grip on the back of her neck. After a few moments, she began to increase her pace. Megatron shoved her head forward suddenly and thrust himself deeper inside.

She unwillingly gagged at the feeling of his cable sliding down her throat.

He laughed as he slowly retracted himself, letting Vega tease him a bit more before he pulled her up onto his lap. He held her in his arms as he kissed her lightly, teasing her as she had teased him. Vega felt as he opened her plates, taunting her opening with his fingertips.

"Are you going to make me suffer?" she breathed, causing him to grin.

Megatron pulled her closer to him, and she adjusted herself so that her legs were straddled over his lap. Vega had a feeling she wouldn't be on top for long…

"Only like you've never suffered before," he remarked before pushing her off his lap.

Vega landed with a hard thump on the floor. She scrambled to her feet as he closed his interface plates and stood from his throne. She closed her plates as well, seeing their fight wasn't over. Instead of lunging at her, he slowly sauntered over to her. Vega stood her ground, knowing she couldn't run, knowing she didn't really _want_ to run.

He seized her by the throat before saying with a malevolent chuckle, "I'm going to rip you apart."

Vega yelped when he suddenly threw her against a computer console with no remorse. Before she could collect herself, he was upon her again, this time he flipped her so that she was bent over the console. She tried to stand back up, but he pushed her down and held her there.

"Piece by piece," he growled as he thrust his hips into her aft again, but this time harder.

Vega let her optics go offline as he pried her interface plates back open. She heard as his plates hissed back open and she felt the tip of his cable press against her opening. She could feel her own wetness slowly seeping down her armor. She was so eager for him, to be completely dominated by him. He forced her legs farther apart before he pushed himself inside, causing Vega to gasp.

She cried out a bit as she winced in pain. Without thinking, she grabbed a hold of the sides of the console for support. She squeezed it tightly in her hands as her legs buckled. Instinctively, her body tried to free her from the pain as she tried to move away from him.

"No," Megatron snarled as he took hold of her hips and pulled her back onto him, "You're all mine."

Vega felt her armor cracking under his fingertips as he slowly pulled back, only to drive himself back inside of her. She grimaced from the first few thrusts, but the pain soon began to fade away. He was relentless as he pressed her further into the console. Vega could feel her armor bruising.

"M-Megatron," she groaned, feeling a knot of pleasure building inside her valve.

He chuckled darkly before he suddenly pulled out completely. Vega didn't have time to react as he suddenly flipped her so that she was on her back, facing him. He leaned forward and kissed her, crushing her between his body and the console. Vega stifled a moan as he grabbed her by the wrists and slowly lifted her before he pressed her against a wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss.

"Vega," Megatron suddenly breathed, "Now that you're here, you can never leave."

Before she could reply, he reinserted himself. She groaned, causing him to smirk. She held onto him instead this time as he pressed her into the wall, thrusting hard. "I do like your new paint job so much better," he murmured, nipping the soft metal on her neck as he released her wrists.

Vega looked him in the optics, uncertain for a moment before she reached out and slowly traced her fingertips along his armor. He shuddered at the gentleness of her touch as she teased his sensors, a smirk in her optics.

He thrust himself inside of her harder, and Vega could feel her climax coming all too quickly. "Megatron," she moaned.

"Surrender," he breathed, "Lose yourself to me."

She hesitated, "You have all of me…"

"Every broken piece, every shard of you…"

"Belongs to you."

"It's only you and me, Vega," he said, "You've surrendered, you've given yourself to me, you will _never_ be free."

And she gave up, surrendering to her own overload. Megatron groaned as she constricted around him, sending him into his own overload. With one last thrust, he buried his essence deep inside of her, making her his.

"Vega," he breathed, but he didn't pull out quite yet.

"Master?"

She cried out in surprise when he suddenly pressed his glowing fist to her chest, branding his insignia above her spark chamber. He pulled out and pulled away, grinning darkly. Not only had he made her his, but he had marked her as one of his own. And it would be like this, for eternity.

His beautiful little mad mess.

* * *

I suck at sex scenes. Anyways, please review!


	12. Unstoppable Force v Immovable Object

My lovelies, did you really think this story was over? Nah, it's not over yet. It's almost done, maybe a couple more chapters, but it's not done yet. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I do advise you though, there are dark themes and swears in this chapter. You've been warned!

* * *

**12.**

"_**This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object."**_

During the next few weeks, Vega learned quickly just how hungry Megatron was for sex. She was fully aware that he had been deprived of a decent sexual relationship with a femme for nearly the last decade since he was in a coma, but she never imagined he would summon her for sexual favors this often.

Vega was hesitant to complain; despite how rough he was, he always did please her. Yet, after every session they had, she had to go to self-recovery bay to treat some sort of injury he had inflicted upon her. She noticed, though, that she served relatively no other purpose than to answer to Megatron's sexual needs. And more than anything, she wanted more respect than that. She was not a puppet, she was not his object, she was not a _thing_ to be played with. Though, she was too afraid to tell him otherwise.

More often than not, she sometimes had to serve his needs not just once, but several times throughout the day. He would beckon her to the throne room after a successful mission as his reward. He would summon her after an unsuccessful mission to reassert his dominance. She went to bed with him every night. She woke up pinned beneath him every morning. On several occasions Vega had to beg the Decepticon leader not to have her in front of his men. She didn't know how they would react, if it would turn his subordinates on or not, and the last thing she wanted was a giant Decepticon orgy.

Though it would certainly be interesting…

Vega shook the thought from her head as she sat in her and Megatron's quarters and polished her blades, angrily. The only time they ever saw use was when Megatron wanted to be violent. She had joined the Decepticons and agreed to be Megatron's mate for the sole purpose of fighting the Autobots; he had promised her an entertaining life. He hadn't said he would be making her his plaything.

Out of frustration, she slammed her fist into the wall, only to hear a menacing cackle echo behind her. Surprised, Vega whirled around only to see Megatron standing there. Anger flooded through her circuits.

"Something wrong, dearest?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and started guiding her towards the cleansing room.

But she didn't move. Instead, she pulled herself free from his grasp and took a few steps back from him. He stopped walking and turned to her, amused. "Well, there must be _something_ wrong, you've never refused me like that before," he said.

"Oh really?" she remarked sarcastically as she snapped her weapons back on.

"Vega," he growled angrily, but his optics were wild with excitement.

"Megatron when you brought me here you said I would be entertained—

"Am I not entertaining you?" he asked with a devious smirk.

"I'm sick of being your sex toy."

He walked over to her and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh come now, sweetspark, when you're writhing beneath me in complete ecstasy, I get a different impression," he sneered, "Do you want to be on top for once?" And he chuckled.

She tried to push herself out of his grasp, but it didn't work, he held her tightly. "No," she remarked as she continued to struggle.

"Then _what's_ the matter?"

"I want to do more than just be fucked by you."

And all at once, his amusement disappeared. "You're _not_ fighting the Autobots," he said as he released her and turned back towards the cleansing room.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't last a second against Optimus Prime and his men."

"I've fought them before without much trouble."

He turned to her, glaring, an expression of hatred on his face for her pressing the issue even further. "A _good_ femme stays here and waits for her master to return so she can be at his service when he commands it, do I make myself clear, Vega?" he snarled.

She was so angry she wanted to cry. However, instead of shedding tears, she turned on heel and headed for the door. Vega wasn't going to put up with _that_, even if it had come out of her own mate's mouth.

"Vega, you walk out that door and I swear to _Primus_ that you will not walk back through it."

She stopped; her optics wide as she stared at the door. Fear and panic gripped her spark as she tried to decide what to do. If she left, just where was she going to go? But if she stayed, just what was going to happen?

"Don't forget, Vega, you gave yourself to me and whether you like it or not, you're all mine. I'll have you in any way I see fit, no matter how much you hate it, no matter how much it hurts. Now turn around my dear and come to your master…"

Feeling broken, she turned around to face him. Slowly she walked over, and when she reached him, he took her gently in his arms and breathed possessively, "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" And he chuckled darkly before pulling her inside the cleansing room with him and locking the door.

She cried out as he shoved her harshly into a wall, turning on the cleanser simultaneously. Her cries were muffled as he forcefully kissed her, ripping off bits and pieces of her armor as he forced her interface plates open. She tried to push him away and close her plates, but a diagnostic message flashed across her CPU informing her that the plates were jammed. Blindly, she dug and scratched at his armor, trying desperately to free herself. She didn't want to listen to the voice in the back of her mind that said she wouldn't be able to free herself, the voice that said Megatron was only enjoying every bit of this.

"St-Stop," she pleaded pathetically, the cleanser masking the lubricant leaking from her optics.

But he forced himself inside of her, grinning darkly. "You know I love you, Vega," he taunted her.

"Some…lover you are…raping your own mate," she growled through clenched teeth, wincing as he thrust himself inside of her over and over again.

"It wouldn't be…the first time," he panted.

Vega remembered when she had tried that new therapy technique with him that was similar to the game 20 Questions that the humans played. She remembered how she had come away from that therapy session feeling as if she had been raped. Obviously he remembered it too. She tried to keep her expression from breaking as she forced her optics offline. Why hadn't she listened to Vindamiatrix? Whatever made her believe that she was better off as a Decepticon? Despite everything Megatron had promised, despite who she had become…

What had she really gained in the end?

Vega grit her dental plates together as she felt her own pleasure sensors preparing for overload. She didn't want to get off; she didn't want Megatron to see she had unwillingly enjoyed this. Blindly, she clutched his waist, digging her fingertips into his armor, praying he would finish soon.

"Megatron…" she breathed.

"That's right, Vega. Breathe the name of your savior in your time of need."

She let her optics come back online and met his sick, power hungry, pleasure filled gaze. Something within her exploded, and before she knew what she was doing, her blades had been summoned from her arms and she sliced Megatron across his face and chest, causing him to stumble backwards, surprised.

"Alright then…" he mused as he checked to see how badly he was bleeding.

Vega went to attack him again, but he easily caught her. He stripped her of her weapons and they landed on the floor with a loud clatter before he slammed her back into the wall. The Decepticon leader held her where she was before vehemently reinserting himself and fucking her without mercy. He purposefully drove himself deeper than what her body could handle, impaling her with his cable as she cried out in agony.

"You want _pain_," he hissed as he forced her spark chamber open, "Then I'll make you _suffer_." And he scratched his fingertips over her spark's surface.

Vega thought for sure he was going to kill her. She held onto him for dear life as her legs buckled beneath her, overload still threatening her despite the pain.

Megatron chuckled, "Tell me you love me. You never have."

"Master…" she groaned, pain heavy in her voice.

"_Say_ it."

"I…love you."

And he crushed his lips against hers as she overloaded despite everything she had done to try and prevent her climax. He got off not too long after she did, burying his essence deep inside of her. Slowly he pulled out before he concealed his cable, chuckling as Vega sank to the floor, too weak to stand.

"Oh my sweetspark," he cooed as he turned the cleanser off and scooped her up in his arms, "Let's go get you fixed up."

She tensed as he carried her out of their quarters and to the self-repair bay. He set her inside of it before turning it on, allowing the energon to fix her injuries, both external and internal. When her repairs were finished, she slowly got out and waited as Megatron fixed the injuries that she had caused him.

Vega kept her back to him as she tried to console herself. She tried not to reprimand herself; she knew Megatron was fully capable of hurting her, regardless of the fact that she was his mate. It wasn't like she hadn't had sex with him before…but the fact he had taken her when she resisted…

She felt like she meant nothing to him. If he loved her, which she doubted now, it was only because she was just an easy fuck. She didn't want to believe she regretted everything she had done only after a few weeks, but she didn't want to believe that this was how it was going to be for the rest of her life. Had she really chosen this fate so blindly?

"_Don't cry,"_ she pleaded with herself, _"Don't cry, especially in front of him…"_

She stiffened when she suddenly felt arms encircle her waist from behind. She felt his front press against her back as lips pressed against her neck. And she couldn't hold it in anymore as she broke down in helpless sobs.

"Vega," he purred as he turned her to face him. He rewrapped his arms around her as he held her against him.

She cried into his chest, wishing she could stop, but the tears came from her broken and bleeding soul. He didn't say anything as she continued to cry and they stood there for what felt like hours until Vega managed to calm down a bit. Finally, she found the courage to say, "I feel like I mean nothing to you."

"Don't forget who you are, Vega, don't forget your place," he said, wiping the remaining tears from her optics as he cradled her face between his hands.

"But you treat me so—

"Did you expect to be pampered?"

"I wasn't looking for this."

"I warned you."

"You _lied_."

He laughed, but it came out as more of a cackle. His lips brushed over hers as he asked with a menacing smile, "To what degree will you sentence me?"

She tried to turn away from him, but he held her where she was as he continued, "You were well aware of what you were getting yourself into, Vega. Tell me, do you _want_ a war between us? You're just a scared little girl. You know there's no escaping; you know you _can't_ get out of here alive."

"I don't want to leave…" she whimpered.

"Then _what_ do you want?" he asked, "A greater purpose?"

"If that's what it takes to gain some respect around here—

"Vega, you're _not_ one of my soldiers. I'll be _damned_ if you should be lost on the battlefield after everything you and I have gone through."

And suddenly she wondered if this whole mess she had caused was for nothing. "Then why did you rape me?" she asked.

"To make you see that you're _mine_, you belong to me and nobody else. I'll play the villain to your victim, but you will _not_ have a hero in this tragedy."

"Master I'm…I'm sorry," she breathed as the realization became clear. He had worked so hard to get her, but she had never realized just how easy it was for him to lose her. Whatever bond they had was paper-thin, she knew he was completely wrong, and if she was exposed to the Autobot influence for too long…

She'd find a hero.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, looking him straight in the optic.

"Then come to bed with me and never bring this nonsense up again," he said as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her back to their quarters.

She leaned against him as they walked, grateful for these rare moments of gentleness.

* * *

The next morning was the best morning of her life.

Rather than waking up to Megatron inserting himself inside of her, she woke up on her own only to see her mate was still sound asleep beside her. Without thinking, she moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She watched as his optics dimly came online before he wrapped his arms completely around her and pulled her against him.

"You're up early," he murmured, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't having a good dream anyway," he said as he yawned.

"Well…" she trailed off, wondering if she should spread her legs for him or not.

"Just lie here with me," he said, much to her surprise.

Slowly, she relaxed into his embrace, listening to the clicking and whizzing of gears inside of him. She felt his fingertips gently massage over various locations of her body, first her hip, then her arm, then her cheek. "Vega," he said as she started to drift back into recharge.

"Yes master?"

"I wish to merge my spark with yours."

Vega felt suddenly elated and numb all at once. A spark bond was the ultimate connection between two transformers. Once it a bond formed, the two transformers created a permanent connection and the only way to sever it was through death. Vega thought for sure that Megatron would never ask her to merge sparks. The few transformers who had spark bonded reported that they could hear their lover's thoughts, feel their emotions, etc. She couldn't believe Megatron wanted to, with her…

"R-Really?" she asked, "If we do—

"I'm fully aware of the consequences," he said as he opened his spark chamber and pulled her closer to him.

For a moment, Vega hesitated as she stared at the swirling mass of electricity that constituted the Decepticon leader's spark.

It was a permanent bond to an everlasting evil…

Slowly she allowed her spark chamber to open, feeling completely exposed and naked. He beheld her for a moment before he gently leaned forward and kissed her. Before Vega could change her mind, Megatron pressed his spark to hers, initiating the bond.

A moan escaped her lips as she tightly grasped his waist. Like interfacing, bonding didn't come pain free. She could feel the darkness within Megatron's soul stinging, biting, lashing out, ready to devour her. But it felt so good…

She heard Megatron groan as his grip on her tightened. Neither of them had done this before so neither of them knew quite what to expect. "If…I had known…that nnnhhh…that you had all these…gnnhhh…petty emotions inside of you…that you're…harboring for me…I would've done this…unngghh…sooner," he groaned.

Vega was still shifting through his emotions trying to find just what dark corner of his spark he was keeping her in. She felt through his pain, she felt through his anger, his bitterness, through each layer of his madness and then…she shuddered as a groan passed her lips. She wasn't sure what the emotion was that he felt for her, but it wasn't love. It was almost greater, but at the same time, far worse.

He chuckled as he kissed her. Their sparks were almost one and Vega felt the most mind boggling sensation. She felt as if her soul was wavering back and forth between their bodies, she felt like she was completely inside the Decepticon leader, and it felt like he was inside of her. It was when their sparks fully merged, the split second before they fell prisoner to their overloads that Vega believed, if only for a small moment, that she could see through Megatron's optics and behold herself.

But as quickly as the moment came, it ended, and she was left in a panting, overheating mess as their sparks separated. At first, neither of them said anything. They were trying to process what had just happened as they clung helplessly to one another. Vega wasn't sure how, but she felt different. She didn't feel alone within her own mind anymore, let alone her spark.

"_Primus…"_ she thought.

"_**Ah, so it did work."**_

"_Megatron?"_

"_**Oh come now Vega, please tell me you know what happens when two people spark bond. They can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions. We're permanently connected."**_

"Why did you want this?" she asked out loud, looking him directly in the optics.

"Why, my dearest? So I can have complete control over you. Now let's get up, I wish for you to accompany me on the mission today," he said.

"You mean, you're letting me go with you?"

"Now that we're permanently bonded, nobody can take you from me."

Vega felt elation surge through her circuits, which caused Megatron to laugh. He clearly had felt it too.

* * *

Megatron had led his Decepticon army on a rather simplistic mission, just to provoke an Autobot counterattack. He brought them to Ocean City just to lay siege, sometimes mindless destruction was quite stress relieving. And, just as predicted, as they began their onslaught, the Autobots emerged from the city in an effort to defend it.

"Oh, whoa," Jetfire mused as he did a flyby, "Looks like they brought their cheerleader with them."

"I heard that!" Vega growled as she took aim and fired at him.

"Ouch, hey!" Jetfire remarked, "For a cheerleader you sure do pack a punch."

Megatron only laughed, "Go get them boys!"

"What about me?" Vega asked.

"Let me go show you what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object," he said as he grabbed her by the wrist and brought her down onto the deck of the city, where Optimus was waiting.

"I see you brought your dolly," Optimus stated with a smirk, which caused Megatron to frown.

He drew his sword before he attacked the Autobot leader, leaving Vega behind as they went off to fight. Vega frowned, realizing he had only brought her here so that she could watch him fight. She already _knew_ he was impressive; she didn't have to see it. However, she nearly jumped out of her metal chassis when someone suddenly tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around, cannons ready to fire only to see Jetfire standing there.

"Oh come now, sweetie, you don't want to shoot me. What do you say you and I tango?" he asked.

"I don't know," she remarked as she powered down her guns and switched to her blades, "Can you dance?"

"Let me teach you," he said as he threw a punch at her, but Vega ducked underneath his fist and turned on heel before delivering him a swift right hook.

"Well damn," he stated as he stumbled back a bit, rubbing the side of his face, "Maybe we should just talk about this."

"I'm not in a talking mood."

And so they continued to fight. At first, it looked like Vega had the upper hand, but Jetfire was quick to learn her fighting style. After a while, he finally managed to pin her against a wall. He held her wrists together above her head and he stood on her feet, preventing her from kicking him. Using his body weight, he held her against the wall.

"You know," he said in a low voice, "Megatron has pretty good taste in femmes."

"Get _off_ me!" she snarled, but her anger quickly turned to surprise and fear as his facemask suddenly disappeared, revealing his smirking lips.

"Winner's kiss," he said as he used his free hand and lifted her face to meet his in a poisonous kiss.

There was suddenly an ear piercing sound of metal clashing against metal and Vega looked to see Megatron had punched Jetfire across the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Composing herself, Vega slowly stepped away from the wall as she felt Megatron's glare tear through her armor.

"What were you thinking engaging the Autobot second in command?" he growled, "Let me _guess_, he's your hero."

"No! He came up from behind me…I didn't have a choice—

"I don't _care_!" he seethed as he punched her across the face, sending her to the ground in a heap. But he didn't stop there, he kicked her, he sliced her with his sword, and the punishment kept going until Starscream finally intervened, saying that the Autobots had gained the upper hand. Megatron sheathed his sword before glaring down at Vega, he spat on her before turning around and walking away.

"Megatron!" she screamed as he opened a warp gate.

But he didn't even look over his shoulder as he stepped through the gate, his troops following behind him before the gate closed.

"No!" she sobbed as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You're under arrest!" she heard a voice say behind her as she was yanked to her feet and stasis cuffs were slapped over her wrists.

"_Megatron…"_

* * *

And so, what will become of Vega? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter...which might not be updated for a while. College starts back up soon, which is going to eat up all my time. But, until the next chapter, please review!


	13. Piece of Me Inside of You

Okay, so I got some mixed reviews on the last chapter. That's perfectly alright, it helps me as a writer, so many thanks for the reviews. However, I do apologize that it took me so long to update this story. I'm finally through the fall semester of college and I have a few weeks off before spring semester begins, so I'll try to update as much as possible. As well, I can't say how much longer this story is going to be. The next chapter might be the end, but we'll see. Anyways, I'll let you guys read.

* * *

**13.**

"_**There's a little piece of me inside of you…"**_

She couldn't feel him anymore.

It was almost as if the bond between them never existed. Shortly after Vega was arrested by the Autobots, she ended up blacking out from her injuries inflicted by Megatron. She didn't end up waking up until a couple days later, and the physical pain she was experiencing didn't compare to the pain inside her spark.

_Why couldn't he just see the truth?_

Vega didn't know where she was. Somehow she ended up in a well-kept, well-lit room full of medical machinery. She figured she was in a medical bay, but she couldn't begin to guess where the medical bay was located. She was restrained to a recharge berth, which meant she was still a prisoner and in Autobot custody. As she glanced around, she didn't notice anyone around, just—

"Hey sweets."

_Him._

Vega glared at the Autobot second in command. Jetfire was the reason she was here in the first place, he was the reason Megatron beat her and cast her away, he was the reason she couldn't feel anything. "Go _away_," she growled.

"Chill out," he replied in a slightly irritated tone, "I'm not going to kiss you again."

"Then what do you want?" she asked as she looked up at him. He was standing beside the berth she was currently restrained to.

"I just want some questions answered; mostly everyone wants to know just what happened between you and Megatron in that asylum."

"That's none of your business."

"Did you _really_ believe him?" he asked, almost scornfully.

"No, I knew he was lying—

"Then why did you let him go?"

Vega knew she couldn't explain it. Megatron allowed her to walk the fine line between madness and sanity. When she plunged into the realms of insanity, it had been her freedom, not his. She only returned the favor. Their physical relationship…that was the result of lust, of cruel and careless wanting, it wasn't love. They were in love with the insanity that bound them together. They were in love with the anarchy they created, the chaos they bred together. And now, she longed for Megatron's violent, quivering touch more than anything…

His beautiful mad love.

When she didn't respond, Jetfire sighed heavily and said, "I bet he promised to make you his mate and everything."

"He kept that promise."

"What?"

Vega didn't dare say anything, she had already said too much. If she said anything else, then she risked compromising not only her relationship with Megatron, but the fact that she could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. If the Autobots found that out, then they would use her as a weapon against the Decepticon leader in order to win the war.

Jetfire stared at her though his visor as though he were having a hard time comprehending what she meant. "Megatron…spark bonded with you?" he finally asked, but his words dripped with surprise as they left his vocal processor.

To her, it didn't sound real either. It didn't sound right. Everyone knew that Megatron wouldn't spark bond with anyone. He wouldn't ever run the risk of someone being able to feel what he felt or hear his thoughts. He would never want a weakness, particularly an unstable femme whom he could barely trust. No, it just didn't seem possible. Vega couldn't hear him now, she couldn't feel him either. It must've all been a dream, but, if it had been a dream, then she wouldn't have woken up inside the Autobot base as their prisoner. She would be back with her overlord.

"No, that's impossible," the Autobot second in command finally decided, "He's poisoned your mind. I don't know what Signalflare and Optimus were thinking, they should've _never_ let anyone as young as you deal with the likes of Megatron. Oh well, we're going to try and get you better."

_What?_

"Do you really think my dealings with Megatron have caused me to have a _condition_?" she asked, her voice echoing with resentment for him suggesting she needed to be cured of a fake illness.

"Vega, he brainwashed you—

"_No_ he didn't. He gave me what everyone else denied me, he gave me freedom, he showed me—

"Vega, look what he's done to you."

For the first time, and to the best of her ability, she looked herself over, trying to figure out the extent of her injuries. She saw various tubes and wires that extended from machines like limbs connected to her body. She saw cracks and dents and scratches she didn't have before, but she couldn't feel anything.

"Signalflare had to disable your pain receptors because you obviously would've been in a tremendous amount of pain. You're going to be out of commission for a while. Once you're in a more stable condition, we're going to be transporting you to the asylum—

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think we would be keeping you here did you?"

_We're going to try and get you better._

She was vehement and probably just as livid as Megatron was when he found out he was being sent to an asylum to be cured of an "illness." There was nothing wrong with her, they—the Autobots—_did not_ understand. They were waging a war blindly, they didn't _know_ their enemy, they couldn't even begin to understand. They were guided by their own unrealistic misconceptions of peace.

_Chaos._

"You will undergo an intense therapy program to not only eradicate the Decepticon programming within you but to show you Megatron lied about everything he told you. If you should be cured, you will be assigned a new position of work, free from the influence of the Decepticons. We understand that you are not in the right state of mind and your processor has been tampered with, but you may have to serve additional prison time for killing your boss."

"Where's Optimus? I want to talk to him," she seethed.

"Optimus is busy, that's why I'm here," Jetfire replied, smugly.

"We are at war. I joined the Decepticons, Megatron allowed me to fight. My killing is justified," she argued.

"You, Vega, are a lowly therapist, _not_ a Decepticon soldier. Your boss was not on either side. Killing him was not justified. You have no room to argue."

"Lowly?" she growled.

He glared at her through his visor and she glared back. "Tell me _Jetfire_," she spat, "What do you really know about the Decepticons? What do you know about Megatron?"

"That is a question you should be asking yourself. If Megatron truly cared about you, he would not have beaten and abandoned you. He would've seen that I kissed you, that you had no involvement, and he would've come after me instead."

Vega felt numb. Why hadn't Megatron been able to see? Why had he beaten her instead of Jetfire? Why had he left her behind? She was silent for a few moments before she asked quietly and calmly, "Why did you kiss me?"

The Autobot second in command shrugged. "I don't rightly know," he said, "I thought you were hot."

She glared at him before saying, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He didn't say anything; he just gave her a hard look before leaving the room. Vega sighed with relief when she heard the door close behind him. However, now she was left to battle her own thoughts, the very thoughts that destroyed her in the first place.

* * *

After the first week of being entrapped in the Autobots infirmary, Vega became accustomed to Jetfire's constant presence. She wasn't sure why, but he was full of questions for her about Megatron, about the Decepticons, about the location of the Decepticon mobile fortress, and other things that would give the Autobots an advantage over the Decepticons. She wasn't sure why it was only him that questioned her, but maybe he figured if he could gain her trust, then he could obtain her secrets as well. However, Vega _refused_ to share anything that would even begin to reveal where Megatron was or what he was up to.

But the more Jetfire asked about the Decepticon leader, the more alone Vega began to feel. She still hadn't felt Megatron or heard him, she was wondering if he even felt her. She knew a spark bond was impossible to sever between two transformers unless one of them should happen to pass, but she knew Megatron was not dead. She was the one that couldn't feel, she was the one that might as well be dead.

"How'd you sleep?" Jetfire asked as he came in and pulled a chair up to her bedside. He took the seat and Vega knew he was going to be there a while.

She smiled, remembering she asked Megatron that once. She felt he deserved Megatron's response. "Do you really care? Or are you asking because that's part of the protocol?" she replied.

"You don't need to shoot me down, Vega. You should've realized by now that I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk."

"You're no therapist."

"I'm not trying to be a therapist, I'm compiling quite an extensive report on you, so I need answers."

"You're lying."

"I'll tell you whatever it takes to make you talk."

"Tell me you'll let me go back to Megatron."

Jetfire shook his head, "Why in the name of Primus would you want to go back to him?"

She was silent as the realization came over her. She ached for him, she needed him, oh did she _need_ him. She felt sick.

"Vega?"

She looked to the Autobot second in command before she felt the lubricant leaking from her optics and down her face. For a moment, she thought she saw concern flash through his optics.

"Pretend I'm Megatron," he said suddenly, in a quiet yet firm voice, "Tell me what you want to tell him."

It wasn't concern, just inspiration. Vega looked away from him, rage burning inside of her. She wished she could wipe her tears away, but she wasn't sure if she was crying from sadness or anger, or both. "Knock it _off_," she hissed.

Jetfire stared at her, unsure of what to do. He visited her nearly every day for the past week because he wanted to get to know her, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. He was drawn to her spitfire attitude, he admired her loyalty to Megatron despite everything he had done to her, he almost dared to say he liked her. But, the more he thought about it, the more he figured questioning Vega wasn't what she needed. Megatron had probably already torn her apart with all kinds of questions and mental abuse. Perhaps all she needed was for someone to show her a gentler side since it seemed she had been denied that for far too long.

"Vega," he said calmly, reassuringly, "Would you like to get out of here?"

She looked at him skeptically.

"Spend one day with me, let me show you the Autobot way of life. Give me one chance to prove to you that what Megatron says about us is wrong."

She looked him over, studying him inquisitively. What did she have to lose? She doubted this was a trick; he had no reason to trick her into leaving the med bay with him. Vega looked down over her body. Most of the tubes had been removed; there really wasn't any reason for her to stay in the med bay much longer. Hesitantly, she looked back to the Autobot second in command before saying, "Alright. But you have _one_ chance."

It was almost instantaneously that the restraints popped off her wrists and ankles. Slowly, she sat up. Before she could react, Jetfire used a stasis cuff to bind her wrist to his. She glared at him before demanding, "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you don't try to runaway on me. No offense, but that wouldn't look good for me."

She sighed heavily, showing her disproval before standing up. She then looked to Jetfire before saying, "Lead the way."

And so he led her out of the med bay and into the heart of Ocean City where there was the most Autobot activity. Vega immediately noticed how well kept the city was in comparison to the Decepticon mobile fortress. The whole atmosphere of the city seemed so much more positive, so much friendlier, so much more uplifting. It was like paradise in comparison to the asylum. Vega was captivated by the human scientists as they ran around, completely fine with the presence of the transformers. Obviously the Autobots couldn't be that bad if they had gained the trust and help of an alien race much weaker than them.

"Hey Jetfire," said a voice behind them.

Both Vega and the Autobot second in command turned to see a transformer standing there with a human. "Ah, Ironhide," Jetfire remarked, "What's up?"

"What are you doing with Vega outside of the med bay?" Ironhide questioned.

"I'm showing her our way of life, just to prove to her that we _obviously_ are better than those _lame_ Decepticons."

Vega smirked at Jetfire's cockiness before the human spoke. He said, "Yeah, it sounds like you're on a date to me."

"Kicker!" Ironhide hissed.

"He's just jealous because he can't get one with Misha," Jetfire replied before stealing a glance at Vega.

Ironhide burst out laughing, which caused Kicker to get angry and storm off before Ironhide went after the boy, apologizing for laughing as he went. Vega sighed heavily. This kind of humor, this kind of light-hearted friendliness did not exist around the Decepticon base. She could understand why Demolishor thought the Autobots were boring. It was because he couldn't understand how much they allowed themselves to feel. He suppressed his emotions because that's what Megatron wanted. He didn't know how to be nice; he couldn't change to this way of life because it wasn't the one he knew.

But this way of life, it was so _easy_.

"Something on your mind, Vega?" Jetfire asked as he looked to her.

"Why does Megatron hate you guys so much?"

"Well, I'll be honest, we weren't nice to him. We gave him reasons to hate us, to start a rebellion. But basically it was because we couldn't appease his need for power any longer, so he went on his own."

"Jetfire…I…" she trailed off.

"You want to go somewhere alone and talk?"

She nodded before he led her to his quarters where they could talk without having to worry about being interrupted. When the door shut, he removed the stasis cuff that bound their wrists together before saying, "Make yourself at home."

Vega glanced around before taking a seat on the couch. To her surprise, Jetfire sat down beside her. "So what'd you think?" he asked.

"I think Megatron was right."

He looked at her accusingly, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't want me to fight you guys because he was afraid that if I was exposed to the Autobot influence for too long, I wouldn't come back."

Jetfire hid a smirk behind his facemask. "I got hope for you Vega. Now that you've seen the truth with your own optics—

"It won't make a difference."

"Of course it will. I mean, I know Megatron put you through hell, I know he made you do things that you would normally never do, but we're going to help you get back on your feet."

"Jetfire…I won't ever be free."

Jetfire looked to her and saw the sincerity, the nervousness, the sadness, the fear in her optics. "Vega…" he said softly, "What _did_ he do to you?"

She bit her lip and looked away, trying to fight away the tears that were suddenly burning behind her optics. She felt something and looked down to see Jetfire had placed his hand on hers. She slowly looked back to him. "Jetfire," she murmured, "You're the only one who has taken the time to get to know me. I don't want to leave. I don't want to go back to the asylum and I'm afraid of Megatron. But I feel I can't stay here, even though I want to."

"I could talk to Optimus…"

An expression of hope immediately went across her face before she asked, "You would do that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

He hesitated before he replied, "I like you Vega. I don't really want to see you leave."

She just sat there, looking at him as he gazed back at her. She felt him move closer, she watched his facemask disappear, she felt breathless when he pressed his lips against hers.

"No!" she said suddenly, breaking away from him, "I can't, _he'll_ know."

"Who will know?"

"Megatron."

"That's impossible."

"I…I've spark bonded with him. He lives inside of me; he can feel what I feel and hear what I think—

"Then let him know you're no longer his," he breathed before leaning in and recapturing her lips with his. Slowly, hesitantly, she accepted his kiss, and even more cautiously, she kissed him back. It was Megatron that had told her to give into the madness of the moment and Jetfire did taste ever so sweet…

Megatron had also accused Jetfire of being her hero, the one who would save her from his oppressive darkness.

_My hero…_

_**Vega…**_

Her optics snapped online.

_**My dear, you're terrified.**_

_Megatron…_

_**Sweetspark…don't forget there's a little piece of me inside of you.**_

She could feel him. She could hear him. She didn't know what to do. Unwilling, Vega broke the kiss with Jetfire. "I'm sorry," she breathed, "I can't…I can still feel him."

The Autobot second in command sighed heavily before his facemask reappeared. "Come on, people are going to wonder where we are," he said as he stood up.

Vega followed him out of the room, but they didn't go back to the med bay. Instead, he took her to the prison where he locked her inside an empty and lonely cell. Her optics immediately fell to the floor as she realized she didn't need to be in the med bay anymore. She figured this was her new home. She looked up as Jetfire turned to walk away, but before he could leave, she said quietly, "You know, I still want to be here with you."

He paused for a moment, casting a small glance back in her direction before turning and walking out.

* * *

Optimus wasn't surprised when Jetfire walked into his office later on that afternoon, his body language indicating he was upset about something. The Autobot commander looked his second in command over a brief second longer before asking, "Something wrong, Jetfire?"

The red seeker hesitated before finally saying in an uncertain voice, "Is there any way we could let Vega remain a prisoner here?"

"Jetfire—

"I mean, I feel like I've made a lot of progress with her in the past week. I think if I keep at her she'll make a full recovery—

"Jetfire, you've let your feelings for her get in the way. Don't forget what she has done. She lied to me, she lied to her boss, she created false reports, she got innocent people killed, she let Megatron go free…" he trailed off.

"Megatron brainwashed her into doing it."

Optimus sighed heavily, "Jetfire, if she's lied to me, what makes you think she won't lie to you?"

"Optimus, please, give her _one_ chance."

"I'm sorry Jetfire."

* * *

Vega tried to keep her face straight the next morning as she was escorted down the familiar halls of the asylum to the very cell where Megatron had been kept, the very cell that had led to her own undoing. When she was inside, when the guard was gone, it took all she had to sit down on the recharge berth and not cry. It was just mere weeks ago that Megatron had sat here, biding his time. It was just mere weeks ago that she had sat here with him, completely unaware of the hell she was getting herself into.

And she was so bitterly angry at herself for it.

It had taken Jetfire to finally make her see the error of her ways, and she fully regretted everything she had done. _"Never again,"_ she told herself, _"No more obsession, no more craziness, no more Megatron. I finally see that glitch for what he is: a murderous, manipulative, irredeemable—_

Something on the table suddenly caught her optic. To her surprise, there was a single rose lying there and attached to it was a note. It read:

_I miss you, feel better soon. –M_

_—angel!"_

* * *

I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Please review!


	14. Go With a Smile

Well, this is the last chapter of this story. There is simply no way I can draw this story out any further, and you will see why after you read. Anyways, many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story right along, kudos to all of you. I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**14.**

"_**If you gotta go, go with a smile."**_

She thought the rose was absolutely beautiful.

Vega took it out of the vase to admire it, only to notice that the end of the stem bulged oddly, unnaturally. It seemed twisted, obscene, almost like Megatron's smile…

She ran her hand gently over the broken part of the stem, noticing that it was stiffer than the rest of the rose. Angrily, she ripped the unsightly part of the rose off, feeling like the rose's stem was a morbid manifestation of herself, but she couldn't rip the ugliness that lived inside of her away. Despite his devoutness, Megatron was still so malevolently cruel.

Something sharp from the disfigured part of the stem pricked her finger. While every rose had its thorns, when Vega looked down, she was surprised to see something sharp and metal protruding from the edge of the stem. Curious, she pulled it out only to notice that it was the stylus she had given Megatron when they were going to try her new therapy technique. She had no idea he had it still, or why he kept it, and she knew he could've used it to escape. The stylus could be jammed into the force field controls, causing them to malfunction. With the security the way it was in the asylum, Megatron could've walked right out any time he had pleased. But he hadn't, he stayed put. He waited for her to free him because he knew she would. If she didn't, he still could've escaped with an injured pride. But, if he had sent her this…

He wanted her to escape. He wanted her to come back, and not just back to the Decepticons, but back to him.

_**Where you belong.**_

She cringed when she heard his voice echo inside of her head, forgetting that if she wasn't careful, he could hear her thoughts.

_If I belong with you, why did you beat me and cast me out?_

_**You will see.**_

Vega didn't feel him anymore. She sighed heavily as she sat down on her recharge berth, stashing the stylus in her subspace as she did so. It had been a long day, she figured a few hours of recharge couldn't hurt her any. She just hoped Megatron couldn't see or hear her dreams.

* * *

She ended up waking into darkness.

Vega felt too hot and cold at the same time, she felt sick, as if she had somehow managed to come down with a virus. She had had an unsettling dream about Jetfire. She didn't want to disappoint him by returning to the Decepticons, and she couldn't figure out why, but she missed him terribly. But she didn't dare think about him since she didn't want Megatron to know.

Figuring she wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, she sat up on the berth, staring out into the darkness. If she wanted to leave, now she could. No one would try to stop her; the guards were more than likely sleeping. She could just walk right out, but that was too easy. And she wanted a reason to leave, a reason to go back to Megatron…or Jetfire. And until she had that reason, she wasn't going anywhere. This was what she had chosen.

She sat there, watching as the minutes and hours ticked by until a femme walked into her cell. Vega looked over feeling slightly numb as she gave the femme a onceover. She faked a smile when she recognized her. "Hey Lura," she said. Lura had been an up-and-coming therapist when Vega left to be with Megatron. It seemed to make sense that she was giving her therapy now.

"Morning Vega," the therapist greeted her, "I never expected to see you in here."

Vega smirked, at least she was honest. "It isn't the first time I've been on the receiving end of things," she said and she swore she heard Megatron smile.

"Care to tell me what exactly happened? I'm pretty sure if you present a reasonable case, we could pardon you for killing Vin."

Vega could hardly believe it. "Is that true, or are you just saying that to make me talk?"

"Come on Vegs, I know you're not one of _them_," Lura said, referring to the other truly insane patients in the asylum. She sighed as she set her datapad aside, "Nobody wants to see you in here. Everyone knows you don't belong locked behind bars. I look up to you, I don't want you here, you should be the one giving the therapy."

"I don't belong _here_ in the asylum in general," Vega remarked, "I was never meant to be a therapist."

"But you're good at it."

"Is this a therapy session or are you trying to give me advice on how to run my life?"

Lura sighed again before saying, "Tell me what happened."

"I broke the code of conduct and entertained an affair with a patient," she answered flatly.

"Did you start the affair or did Megatron?"

"Megatron," Vega said, getting chills as she said his name.

"How did he start it?"

Figuring the truth would be just as entertaining as a lie, she gave the truth as she answered, "Subtly. At first he remarked on my looks, then he told me I would kiss him. One day I did…he convinced me that I didn't want to be here anymore; he said if I went with him he would keep me safe, he said he would free me and be my savior."

Lura stared at her before saying, "And you believed him?"

Vega felt angered, but she wasn't sure how to explain it. "Megatron forced me to believe him," she responded, "When it comes to Megatron, there is only one way and that is his. I don't know how to explain I didn't have a choice. He was always able to prove me wrong."

"He manipulated you; he made you believe things you knew weren't true," Lura mused, "What happened after you went with him?"

She was hesitant to reveal this part. "What do you know already?" she asked.

"I know he cast you out and left you with the Autobots to die. I know Optimus had you sent here because Jetfire was entertaining feelings he had for you," Lura explained, "I think the big question is why did he beat you and leave you behind?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," she confessed, "I only know that he was mad because Jetfire kissed me."

"Did Megatron lie to you, Vega?"

"Not about everything. He made me his mate."

Lura sighed heavily, "Did you have sexual relations with him here at the asylum?"

"Not really, we didn't have intercourse."

"Well," she said, "How do you feel about him now, now that he's abandoned you?"

Vega broke her gaze with the femme. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt, but she was certain of one thing. "I am absolutely terrified of him," she confessed, which caused Lura to smile.

"And Jetfire?"

Vega felt her spark soar, even though she didn't want it to. "I do like him," she admitted quietly, "A lot."

And over the next few weeks, that's how the therapy sessions went. Lura had Vega discuss what happened between her and Megatron, and then she would have her discuss Jetfire. Finally, after Vega began to run out of things to say, Lura came with an extra datapad and stylus. She handed it to Vega before saying, "Take this, write what you want to say to Megatron."

The abused femme held the stylus nervously in her hand and stared blankly at the datapad. She felt like the datapad had Megatron's gaze and was staring directly at her, accusingly, teasingly. _"Tell me Vega,"_ it seemed to say.

Hesitantly, she wrote. When she finished, Lura took the datapad back and then proceeded to hand her another one before saying, "Now write what you want to say to Jetfire."

Vega took the empty datapad before hesitating once again. She then scrawled something out before handing the datapad back to Lura. "What are you going to do with those?" Vega asked.

"I'm just going to assess them," Lura said as she took the stylus back from Vega. She then left the room.

Vega sighed heavily. She had a feeling she hadn't heard the end of this.

* * *

Jetfire was surprised when he received a package from the asylum where Vega was at. Optimus entrusted him to be in charge over her progress at the asylum, and Lura was to report anything interesting back to him. He was surprised that Lura sent him something so quickly. He had expected not to hear anything for months. Instead, it had only been a few weeks.

Curious, he opened the package and a report fell out onto his desk along with two datapads. He read through the brief report. It simply stated that Vega was making remarkable progress, that they were considering giving her a pardon for her crimes due to the abuse and corruption Megatron put her through and because she was being extremely cooperative. Jetfire felt relieved when he read the end of the report, which said that Vega was expected to make a full recovery from her dealings with Megatron. He then read that Lura included two datapads from one of their therapy sessions. In the session, she had Vega write what she wished to tell Megatron on one datapad, and on the other, she had her write what she wished to tell Jetfire.

Even more curious, Jetfire picked up the datapads. The first one he read was the one she had written to Megatron. He felt chills prickle through his armor as he read:

_Tell me why you lied. Tell me why you won't let me go. Remind me why you raped me, both mentally and physically. Tell me why you beat me and left me behind. Tell me what I ever did to you to deserve this. Tell me why you made me your mate when obviously it was easier for you to toss me aside. And tell me, show me, just what it is that I need to see._

Jetfire set it down. Slowly, he turned his attention to the second datapad. It read:

_Jetfire…I don't know why…I think I need you and I miss you…desperately._

* * *

Vega was having an unsettling dream as she tossed and turned on her recharge berth. She kept seeing flickers of Megatron's face, his possessively burning gaze, his wicked smile, she kept feeling him pin her down, forcing her against the wall. She could feel him, taste him, she could hear his laughter, and she couldn't escape. She felt sick and was unable to wake up once morning did come. She lay their shivering, sweating, dazed, sleeping unsoundly.

"Vega…"

The femme jumped when a hand suddenly touched her, rousing her from her restless slumber. She let her optics come online only to swear she was still dreaming. "Jetfire?" she breathed as he helped her sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," she answered.

"Do they have you on medication?"

"Anti-depressants," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor that you missed me," he responded.

"Jetfire…"

He wrapped an arm around her as he sat down next to her on the berth. "Lura has been keeping me up to date with your progress. I'm trying to convince Optimus to let you come back. You belong with the Autobots…you belong with me."

"But Megatron—

"Megatron can't have you. He may live inside of you, but I want to change that."

"He'll always be there."

"Don't let him win, Vega. For once, don't let him win."

She sighed heavily as she leaned against him. She wanted to believe him. She wished she could…

* * *

They spent the next few months exchanging letters. With each letter Vega received, she felt less attached to Megatron. When she read the Autobot second in command's words, she felt liberated. He told her that he loved her. She told him that she loved him. He said he wanted to be with her. She said she would be with him if she ever got out of the asylum. But as time continued to pass, she noticed that his letters began to dwindle. First, he told her he was busy with the war and that she need not to worry. Then he told her he was having doubts and he probably wouldn't be able to write anymore. And then, finally, he sent one more letter, which only said goodbye.

Vega felt the tears burn behind her optics when she read it. She felt her spark shatter. She didn't know what had changed his mind, but this almost felt worse than when Megatron had beat her and left her behind. At least Megatron had been honest about how he felt and even though she barely felt him anymore, she knew he was _still there_. Jetfire lied, he made empty promises, and then he said goodbye.

Angrily, she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she threw the letter aside. She tried to get some sleep so that she could ignore the throbbing of her aching spark, but the pain was too much to allow sleep to come and tears were not enough to drown away the pain.

_**And now you see.**_

Vega was shocked to hear the Decepticon leader's voice. She let her optics come back online as a sudden numbness washed over her. She couldn't cry anymore even though she felt the tears on her cheeks. Everything seemed too quiet suddenly.

_**You needed to get your spark broken to see that you belong with me.**_

_Megatron…_

_**Come home, Vega. Come back to me.**_

_I've been gone too long, it wouldn't be the same._

_**Parting is such sweet sorrow, dearest. You can't say we Decepticons didn't show you a good time. But if that is what you want, I will let you go. Enjoy yourself out there…in the asylum. Just don't forget—if it ever gets too tough, there's always a place for you here.**_

_Megatron…_

_**Yes, Vega?**_

She could feel him as if he were right there in the room with her. All at once she missed him terribly; she ached for him, for his violence, for his chaotic mannerisms, for his divine cruelness…

_I need you…I miss you._

_**Come home, let me save you.**_

Vega sat up on the recharge berth and took the stylus that Megatron had given her oh so long ago out of her subspace. With a heavy yet delighted spark she knew that she would never be free. There was no escaping Megatron. This was how it was meant to be and this is how it would be, forever. With one quick motion, she got up from her berth and jammed the stylus into the force field control panel. She watched as the force field disappeared in front of her before she walked out of her cell and out of the asylum, never to come back.

* * *

Vega didn't know where the Decepticon mobile fortress was and she didn't know how to get there, so she went to the only place that she could call home, and that was the small house she had lived in prior to joining the Decepticons. She noticed that the home was still off limits to the public. She figured any investigations and searches that were taking place within her former home were done by now.

She entered the darkened home like she used to everyday and went to turn the lights on, only to realize that the electricity had been turned off. She sighed heavily, thankful that it wasn't so dark that she couldn't see her way around. As the door shut behind her, Vega took in her old home. She realized that she had never missed it and being here didn't do much to make her feel better. She figured she couldn't stay here too long since this was probably one of the first places the guards at the asylum would come looking for her once they discovered she was missing.

But Vega didn't turn around and leave. Instead, she felt compelled to go upstairs to her room, which she unintentionally turned into a shrine while she was giving the Decepticon leader therapy. She felt it was a way of seeing him one last time before she ran away, to disappear forever. If she couldn't get to the Decepticon mobile fortress, and if Megatron wouldn't come get her, then there was just no way she would be able to see him. She ascended the stairs slowly, not wanting this moment to pass too quickly. She wondered if all the pictures and articles were still plastered all over the walls or if the investigators had taken them down. She hoped they hadn't as she opened the door and walked into her room, only to stop dead in her tracks.

There, in all his wonderful and evil glory, stood the magnificent and maniacal leader of the Decepticons. Vega didn't know whether to run to him or runaway from him.

"Megatron," she breathed, hardly able to believe he was standing here, before her. It had been months since she had last seen him.

"I rather like what you've done with the place," he said gesturing to the walls, which were still covered in photographs and news articles about him.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, listening as the door closed behind her.

"I know what you're thinking, Vega," he said, "I knew you were coming here because you didn't know where else to go. Now come here, I can feel how much you miss me."

She walked to him, and she didn't question why she went. There was no use in questioning anything anymore. This is how it was supposed to be, from the beginning. There was no room left for why.

When she reached him, she stood there and looked up at him expectantly. She didn't dare touch him, not without his permission, and she didn't dare speak. Instead, she felt her spark beat quicken when he suddenly leaned forward and whispered in her audio receptor, "You couldn't let me go, could you?"

Vega felt breathless when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him tightly, his hands roaming over her body. Slowly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. She forgot how _good_ it felt to be held by him. "No," she breathed, answering his question. She would hold onto him for dear life.

He smiled – oh how she had missed that smile – and titled her face to his. It felt like ecstasy when he kissed her, when his lips pressed against hers violently. They went tumbling onto the berth like they used to every morning, every afternoon, every night. It was no effort at all for him to pin her down in this shrine that she had created. "Why did you make me your mate?" she asked, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"Why?" he breathed as he spread her legs apart and leaned over her, his lips a breath away from hers, "Letting you go was too easy. You won't kill me…and I _can't_ kill you because you're just too much fun."

Vega felt as he opened her panels and heard the hiss of his panels opening. He didn't enter her immediately and instead worked to arouse her. She moaned involuntarily as his fingers danced over just the right sensors and teased just the right spots on her body. He kissed her neck, he nipped at her synthetic flesh, and he didn't stop until she was soaking the berth with her lubricant.

He entered her without warning, and Vega felt tears rush to her optics as he repeatedly thrust himself inside of her before she could adjust to him. After a few minutes, she managed to adjust and the pleasure she was beginning to feel was outweighing the pain. Despite the pleasure though, she knew she would have bruises in the morning, and there would be many more bruises to come.

"Tell me…you love me," he breathed.

"I love you," she remarked, "You know that I _love_ you."

She came long before he did, and after he finally did, he pulled out and closed his panels. Vega did the same and waited for him to get off of her so that they could go back to the Decepticon mobile fortress, but he didn't immediately move. "Vega," he said sternly, "Things will not be the same once we go back. You were once led to believe you were young and so naïve, but not anymore. What was once incorruptible has been corrupted. You are stuck with me forever and you will _never_ leave."

Vega watched as he opened a warp gate knowing that he was right. This was what she had chosen; there would never be anyone else for her. She followed him off of the recharge berth. This was the last time she would look back. There was no time for second thoughts, for regrets. She knew when they got back to the base, she would tell Megatron about the nights she had stayed awake wondering about him, she would tell him about the days she bitterly hated him, she would tell about how she would have rather died alone than being stuck with him, but not anymore. She chose to leave, to follow, to go, and she would go with a smile.

Silently, with a grin on her face, she took the Decepticon leader's hand and followed him through the warp gate to be with him for unhappily ever after.

* * *

The end! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not planning on writing a sequel. But, please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
